irresistible
by ohkim atau ohkimoh
Summary: Dari awal harusnya Jongin sudah siap dengan resiko karena ambisi. Nyatanya dia hanya terjebak dalam kesenangan dan penyesalan. Disisi lain Sehun merasa dunianya terguncang oleh pria biasa seperti Kim Jongin, kearoganan yang dimikinya runtuh seperti pecundang. Mereka semua memiliki hak untuk memisahkan kedua manusia itu, iya mereka punya hunkai sekai chankai kriskai M for bahasa
1. Chapter 1

Dia datang dari desa..

Dia datang dengan keluh kesah

Dia pergi untuk mengambil resiko dan menuruti ambisi

Dia hanya pria yang memperihatinkan yang mencoba menggenggam mimpi

Dia Kim Jongin

BAB 1 : Kim Jongin's target.

Dua orang pria, mereka bernama Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun. Kedua pria yang tengah menikmati udara segar pagi hari di kota Seoul. Tepatnya disebuah universitas ternama yaitu Seoul Internasional University. Hal yang biasa mereka lakukan duduk didekat air mancur kebanggan tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Menuggu kelas yang 30 menit lagi dimulai.

"Heh! kau serius yang benar saja."Kata Baekhyun setengah mencela sahabat baiknya ini.

"Tapikan kau yang memberi ide, bagaimana sih!" Jongin mendengus kesal memainkan jemarinya random.

"Tapikan aku cuman bercanda Jong! Ini lain cerita jika yang kau incar itu Oh Sehun. Coba kau bayangkan? Aku membayangkanya sudah tak sanggup."Baekhyun gelang - gelang kepala lalu mengadah kelangit melepas penat. Menarik nafas berat, Kim Jongin apa yang kau fikirkan dengan Oh Sehun, hal yang gila bahkan untuk menjadi mimpi.

"Memang Sehun kaya sekali yah Baek?" Baekhyun tertawa keras, menertawakan pertanyaan bodoh Jongin. Jika Sehun hanya seorang anak tukang mie dia tidak akan menyebut kemustahilan

"Sangat, Jong! Dia anak tunggal dan karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal maka warisan akan segera paten menjadi miliknya saat dia menyelesaikan Study disini, yang artinya itu sebentar lagi." Mata Jongin membulat. Benarkah? Dia tidak perduli.

"Wahhh debaek! Aku harus segera antri sebelum dikalahkan orang lain. Pokoknya aku harus dapat jatah." Baekhyun mendengus. bukanya mikir malah semakin antusias.

"Sebegitu inginya yah hidup mewah."tanya Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah polos Jongin.

"Sangat Baek. Waktu aku mendengar kata - katamu waktu itu. Fikiranku mendadak cerah. Dan aku berfikir kenapa sekali saja dalam hidupku aku bahagia dengan uang banyak. Kapan lagi."

"Akukan hanya bercanda Jong. Nanti saat kau sukses kau pasti bahagia."

"Itu yang aku ragukan, berapa lama aku harus menunggu? apa 1 tahun 3 tahun atau 10 tahun. Diumurku yang genap 20 ini aku merasa tidak pernah bahagia dan dimanja dengan harta. Ingin rasanya seperti orang lain pergi ke mall, travel makan dilestoran naik mobil mewah. Tidak usah khawatir tentang tungakan sekolah atau uang sewa, biaya makan juga berkerja." Jongin mendesah menatap awan yang cerah. Baekhyun memandangi wajah Jongin yang nampak lelah. Kim Jongin pria yang malang memang. Baekhyun bertemu denganya di awal semester penampilanya yang udik membuat Baekhyun tergerak untuk membantu Jongin besosialisasi. Akhirnya Jongin lebih baik dari yang dulu dan menjadi teman baiknya di Club menari dan semakin akrab dari hari kehari. Bagi Jongin hidupnya hanya ia gunakan untuk berkerja, makan dan belajar. Jongin anak yang jujur dan polos itulah yang menurut Baekhyun adalah kekurangan Jongin pria ini juga mudah terpengaruh oleh lingkuangan. Buktinya saja hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun Jongin sudah menjadi pria Seoul yang punya banyak mimpi yang tak masuk akal. Bagaimanapun Jongin akan selalu menjadi adik kesayanganya.

"Kau akan patah hati nanti. Kalau ingin menangis jangan datang padaku." Gerutu Baekhyun,

"Akukan ingin uangnya saja. Kenapa harus menangis. Paling aku hanya akan bilang Hey Baek Uangku UangKu UANGhhmmmmf"Baekhyun menatap tajam Jongin. Jongin mengap - mengap kehabisan nafas. Ya ampun Jongin tidak bisa bernafas.

"kau gila. Kalau ada yang dengar kau bisa mati!" Jongin hanya cengegesan.

"Sehun!"Seseorang berteriak. Ketika nama itu terdengar sontak saja Jongin dan Baekhyun menatap kearah suara. Satu Lelaki tampan dan pria manis tengah terlibat dalam obrolan. Beberapa langkah dihadapan mereka.

"Malam ada waktu?"

"Maaf Kyung. Malam aku akan pergi."Balas Sehun lalu menatap jam digitanya. "Aku pergi. Ada hal penting." Sehun pergi begitu saja dengan wajah pokerface.

"Tapi Sehun."cegah Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun berlalu, pria manis itu menunduk lalu berjalan melawan arah dengan Sehun.

Jongin hanya menatap kepergian dua orang itu. Lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Baekhyun.

"Baek? apa Sehun seperti itu bahkan pada pacarnya sendiri?"

"Pacar pantatmu! Dia Do Kyungsoo. Anak dekan. Sudah lama suka Sehun makhlum orang - orang kaya ini memiliki ruang khusus untuk kalangan atas yang berpengaruh disini, jadi D.o bisa dekat dengan Sehun. Dan kau harus jauh - jauh dari Kyungsoo atau beasiswamu akan dicabut. Kemana saja sih kau masa hal seperti ini saja kau tak tau." Jongin cemberut.

"Molla. lagi pula yang aku lakukan tak jauh dari makan belajar nongkrong dikedai ramen dan minum soju bersama Lay, Xiumin and with you!" Jelasnya dengan bahasa inggris pas - pasan diakhir kalimat.

"Aku mual dengan aksen inggrismu"

"Dont do that Baekhyunieeee" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"So what you think about that?"

"Nice day."

"Sudahlah."Baekhyun tau Jongin tidak akan mengerti dasar payah.

"Bisa kau terjemahkan."

"Jadi apa yang kau fikirkan tentang hal ini. Kau masih mau mengejar mimpi! maksudku si Oh itu."

"Kau yang mendorongku. Kau bilang 'Kau harus bersenang - senang lain kali temukan yang menantang. Kaukan bisa cari pria kaya. Kau akan bahagia walau sehari.' kau ingat kata - katamu itu hah!" Kata Jongin bete.

"Hey! bilapun benar aku bilang begitu setidaknya cari yang jelek jadi kau laku. Sigendut Minje atau si culun Sukja atau apapun itu kecuali dia. Kau akan menghabiskan waktu kalau mengejarnya! menyerahkan harga diripun belum tentu laku."

"Yakkkkk! masa aku sama yang seperti itu. walau aku belum pernah punya pacar orang kaya, setidaknya pengalamanku harus dengan yang menarik. Bukan siapa itulah yang jelek! Ku jual saja harga diri ini. Kalau harganya pas."

"Kau fikir kau menarik dan tidak jelek."

"Seumur hidup aku bercermin aku hanya kurang aku sedikit manis. Lumayan buat modal awal."Jongin tertawa gila. Dasar bocah gila.

"Kau dan Sehun itu seperti planet Bumi dan Pluto. Bumi adalah planet yang sempurna dan Pluto adalah planet yang ditendang dari galaxi. Jauhlah untuk kau raih."

"Oh begitunya. Engga apakan kalau aku coba. Iya Baek dukung aku."

"Kauuuu masih! ya aku menyesal memberikan ide bodoh itu! harusnya kukatakan padamu lebih baik kau hidup susah tapi masih bisa tersenyum. Untuk apa harta." Kata Baekhyun galak Jongin tak terima.

" Kau bilang kau yang bilang harta untuk bersenang - senang."balas Jongin kesal.

Ketika kedua sahabat itu tengah beradu argumen seorang pria blaster menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya terlihat tertekuk. Lalu tiba - tiba argumen itu terhenti oleh suasana beku. Pria itu memeluk Jongin. Hey! bangunkan Jongin ada apa ini.

"Bantu aku okey! aku kalah taruhan. Aku harus memeluk seorang pria jika kalah padahal akukan inginya memeluk wanita seksi. Kau liat pria disana. Ketua kedisiplinan itu." Pria itu menunjuk seorang pria manis yang melambai kearah mereka dari jarak cukup jauh. Terlihat berusaha menyembuntikan tawanya.

"Suho Sumbae?" jawab Jongin. Tentu saja Jongin kenal karena reputasinya yang cukup gemilang sebagai ketua kedisiplinan.

"Iya aku bertaruh tidak akan ketauan merokok sayangnya aku ketauhan. Masih ada 72 pria lagi yang harus kupeluk."

"Hukuman yang aneh..."

"Dia sudah kehabisan ide menghukumku."Pria itu tertawa sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"Ahh kau juga sini kupeluk."suaranya terdengar berat dan manly. Tatapan tajam wajahnya dan rahangnya yang tegas tidak bisa melukiskan bahwa pria ini adalah tipe pria ramah dan humoris. Baekhyun juga nampak gugup dan bersemu merah.

"Nah sudah 15 detik. Geomao junior - junior." Lalu pria itu pergi menuju seorang pria yang akhirnya tertawa terbahak - bahak. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongin yang masih melamun.

"Jongin. Apa hari ini aku memberikan sedikit hartaku untuk orang tidak mampu?" kata Baekhyun masih menatap pria itu dengan binar kagum. Jongin menyirit.

"Setauku. Sepanjang perjalanan kesini, tidak. Kau hanya memberiku Kopi."Jawab Jongin.

"Iya itu Jongin! karena aku memberikan itu. Jadi aku dapan pelukan dari Kris! kau tau tidak sembarang orang bisa dekat dengannya." ujarnya mengebu - gebu seperti wanita yang dimabuk kasmaran. Atau anak anjing yang menggongong diberi tulang.

"Jadi maksudmu aku orang miskin yang kau beri sedekah. Dia bilang 72 lagi. Sudahlah kau dan dia seperti planet Bumi dan Pluto. Bumi-"

"Jangan fotocopy ucapanku. Kim Jongin sii. Ayo kita pergi ada kelas yang menunggu."Baekhyun berdiri mendahului Jongin yang terkekeh. Jongin menyusul pria mungil itu lalu merangkulnya. Memang enak diceramahi seperti itu. Jongin juga tadi gatal mendengar ceramah planet planet tidak bermutu itu.

Keringat mulai mengering, Jongin merapihkan beberapa pakaian dan cadangan sepatu lusuhnya, sepatu yang susah payah dia dapatkan untuk latihan menari. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Kampus sudah mulai terlihat lengang, Setelah beres mengemasi barang - barangnya, Jongin segera melangkah pergi tak lupa mengunci pintu ruang dancenya. Baginya hari ini masih panjang masih ada 2 perkerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan, kegiatan rutin yang tidak bisa di hindari.

"Baekhyun pasti sudah pulang."gumanya sambil menatap langit muram.

Jongin mengeratkan peganganya pada rensel yang dia gendong satu tangan, kakinya melangkah menuju halte. waktu menunjukan pukul 07:07. Jongin menghembuskan nafas lalu meneruskan perjalananya. Sepanjang jalan yang dia lihat adalah mobil - mobil mewah. Segerombolan gadis yang cekikikan dengan barang belanjaan mereka. Dan restauran mahal yang didalamnya terdapat wanita dan pria tengah menikmati lezatnya sebuah makanan. Sedangkan dia hanya berjalan dan berjalan.

"Punya banyak uang itu memang enak, Baek!"Gumanya menatap jalan.

"Sehummmf"Desah seseorang terdengar jelas ditelinga Jongin saat melewati sebuah gang, membuatnya penasaran.

Disana seorang pria dan wanita tengah bercumbu. Pria itu terlihat dingin menerima cumbuan wanita itu tanpa perlawanan. Jongin bersemu malu lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu nafasnya tidak teratur. Sungguh apa yang baru dilihatnya benar – benar membuatnya seperti perawan yang malu malu kucing.

"Inikah yang dia bilang tentang urusan penting sungguh parah. Sehun itu tipenya yang cantik dan seksinya. Tapi semua pria memang seperti itukan. Lagi pula dia memang sempurna." Gumanya kecil sambil berjalan dengan pelan.

"Apa menurutmu mengintip seseorang itu sopan."Remang. Jongin merasakan tubuhnya meremang mendengarkan suara maskulin memasuki gendang telingnya. Perutnya mendadak melilit. Jongin membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ah, Kamchagiya. kau mengagetku."Pria itu menatapnya tajam membuat Jongin mati kutu.

"Mianhe, aku hanya penasaran."

"Kadang rasa penasaran bisa membunuhmu."

"Ohnya mumpung kau ada disini aku ingin bilang aku suka kau." Jongin menangkap reaksi Sehun yang hanya diam. Jongin mendadak kikuk. Dia apa - apaan sih. Dia hanya merasa gila sekarang,

"Eh apaan tuh yang kubilang. Maksudku aku suka kau jika melepaskanku. Aku harus berkerja."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan hal aneh padaku. Sebelum kau berkaca."Jongin mendengus lalu menatap Sehun sengit. Walau tatapan Sehun lebih mengerikan darinya tapi dia tidak terima dihina seperti ini. Jadi memberikan pelukan yang pasti akan membuat Sehun mati sebal adalah hal yang Jongin fikirkan saat itu, tak perduli resiko, rule atau apapun.

"Aku sudah bersamamu. Rasakan pesonaku hehe."Ujar Jongin beberapa detik kemudian Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang dengan tangan terkepal. Sebelum terjadi sesuatu Jongin segera berlari sekencang - kencang meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam tanpa melakukan hal yang tidak berarti. Menatap kearah Jongin menghilang dengan dingin.

Desir angin berhembus, udara dingin menjadi teman yang menjengkelkan langkah Jongin yang kala itu hanya berbalut jaket kusam dan sehelai sal. Semua orang berjalan dengan cepat berusaha menghalau udara dingin dipagi hari yang entah berapa derajat. Jongin mengusap tanganya, sekali - kali meniupkan udara hangat dari panas tubuh melalui mulut. Menunggu simerah berubah menjadi hijau, bersama yang lain.

"Aku benci dingin. Ini bahkan bukan musim salju."gerutu Jongin kesal. Jongin menatap lampu lalulintas dengan gemas. Lalu harum dan hangat. Jongin menemukan secangkir kopi hangat dalam sebuah cup. Berada disebelahnya bertenger manis dalam genggaman orang lain. Tiba - tiba seseorang yang mengenggam kopi hangat itu memberikan satu cup kopi padanya. Dengan cepat Jongin mendongkak melihat siapa sipelaku yang baik hati itu.

"Kau melihat kopiku hingga meneteskan liur."ujar pria itu bergurau. Tapi Jongin tetap memeriksa bibirnya dengan gerakan mengelap yang Jongin temukan adalah kering. Syukurlah dia tak sememalukan itu.

"Bibirku tidak meneteskan liur kau pembohong. Kris sumbae."Tuduh Jongin.

"Ambil ini. Dan ayo menyebrang."Jongin mengambilnya. Tidak perduli dengan tanggapan Kris nantinya. Mereka akhirnya melewati penyebrangan bersama yang lain laju lalu lintas kembali menjadi padat oleh kendaraan. Jongin menyesap kopinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman menikmati secangkir kopi gratis enak ini.

"Kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"ujar Kris melihat Jongin celingukan.

"Tempat duduk. Aku tidak biasa menikmati kopi sambil jalan. Lebih enak saat duduk dan menatap apapun itu."

"Disana."Tunjuk Kris menunjuk sebuah kursi dibawah pohon yang mengarah kesungai. Jongin mengangguk sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kris yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau suka kopi."ujar kris memecah keheningan. Karena sedari tadi Jongin hanya fokus pada Kopinya dibandingkan pria tampan seperti Kris. Jongin mendongkak menatap Kris lalu kembali pada kopi yang digenggamnya.

"Aku suka wangi kopi. Menenangkan fikiran. Terimakasih sudah repot - repot membelikanku Kopi."Kata Jongin pede lalu menyesap kopinya Kris tertawa renyah, sebelumnya belum pernah menemui seseorang seperti Jongin. Apa adanya.

"Wangi kopi memang menyenangkan. Itu sebenarnya bukan untukmu tapi untuk temanku Sehun. Kau terlalu percaya diri jika berfikir ini untukmu,"Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Apa dia akan marah jika tau kopinya kuminum? Aku berfikir kau beri ini untuk ucapan terima kasih padaku karena waktu itu mengijinkanmu memelukku. Memeluku itu tidak gratis asal kau tau."

"Hey! semua orang ingin kupeluk. Hanya kau yang mengeluh."

"Karena aku bukan semua orang aku adalah aku Kim Jongin. Lalu kopi ini otte?"

"Biar kuurus. Besok turnamenku,"ujar Kris lagi. Jongin kebingungan.

"Lalu?"

"Asssh jangan berpura - pura aku tau kau suka melihatku beraksi dilapangkan? Mengaku!"

"Pede sekali kau Sumbae. Itu Baekhyun yang memaksaku. Katanya saat di dipeluk beberapa minggu yang lalu dia seperti terikat denganmu jadi dia selalu memaksaku untuk menonton pertandingan basket membosankan itu." Jelas Jongin. Kris mendengus.

"Bayar Kopiku saat kita sampai dikampus."katanya marah.

"Ah maksudku pertandingan basket yang menyenangkan itu."Kris masih menampilan tatapan dingin Jongin kehabisan ide. Harusnya bibirnya dikunci rapat untuk tidak berkata blak - blakan.

"Aku tidak punya uang, jangan sakiti aku."

"Hahaha... Apa - apaan sih mukamu. Sudah sana pergi. Aku mau beli kopi dulu."

"Ahhh aku temani,"

"Tidak!"

"Kau pasti malunya membawaku. Aku ikut ne,"

"Bukan begitu. Aku takut kau minta dibelikan ini itu. Uangku pas - pasan."Kata Kris. Membuat Jongin merengek. Masa iya pria ini tidak punya uang diakan termasuk Konglomerat Class yang isinya hanya orang - orang sangat kaya. Masa tidak mampu belikanya makanan.

"Memang aku belum sarapan." Balas Jongin memegang erat tangan Kris.

"Diberi hati minta jantung,"Jongin melepas kasar tangan Kris lalu menatap Kris dengan sorot terluka. Orang kaya semuanya sama. Lalu berbalik pergi. Tapi sebuah lengan melingkar di pundaknya.

"Kau anak siapa sih. Baru kujaili sedikit marah. Memang kau Yeoja."Kata Kris.

"Aku namja tulen. Tapi hatiku sakit nih."

"Yasudah aku sembuhkan. Kau mau apa, cake, sup, atau-'

"Waffle!" jerit Jongin. Lalu mereka tertawa dengan lengan Kris yang masih merangkulnya.

"Kris."Datar. Dingin. Tidak bersahabat. Itulah suara yang didengar Jongin sesaat suasan menjadi hening. Kris melepaskan rangkulanya. Jongin menunduk tidak berani menatap objek yang memanggil nama Kris.

"Iya Sehun."Balas Kris santai.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."Kris diam beberapa detik. Lalu mengambil keputusan.

"Jongin maaf. Ini beli sendiri dan jangan banyak makan. Aku pergi." Kata Kris memberikan uang pada Jongin.

"Geomao."balas Jongin.

"Kenapa kau memberinya uang Kris?"Kata Sehun terdengar tak suka. Jongin menatap Sehun dari balik punggung Kris, Sehun ternyata tengah menatapnya juga.

"Bukan apa - apa. Ayo pergi." kata Kris menghindar, tapi Sehun masih menatap Jongin tajam.

"Kenapa? tidak boleh?"Jengkel Jongin ditatap Sehun seperti itu membuatnya naik darah.

"Jongin! pergilah."kata Kris setengah memohon. Sepertinya Sehun pemimpinya buktinya Kris sampai mengusirnya begitu. Okey dia mengalah sekarang tapi Jongin semakin penasaran dengan pangeran Oh Sehun ini.

"Arra! terima kasih Chagyia." Kata Jongin manja lalu cepat - cepat pergi. jangan hiraukan Oh Sehun yang penting uang.

Seorang pria mungil berlari kecil kearah Jongin yang tengah menikmati sepotong roti. "Aku mencarimu, dari mana? biasanya kau datang satu jam lebih awal."Jongin menegguk air mineralnya lalu membalas pertanyaan Barkhyun.

"Mengemis." Katanya padat.

"Oh akhirnya kau jadi gelandangan juga."

"Tidak apa kalau yang memberikan gelandangan ini, tampan dan kaya."Lalu Jongin melahap kembali roti yang sebelumnya iya tawari pada Baekhyun, dan dibalas gelangan oleh Baekhyun.

"Memang ada yang tampan dan kaya sudi memberimu?"

"Ada ini semua dari Kris hyung."

"Wah debaek." Jongin tersenyum mendapatkan dua jempol Baekhyun

"Hebatkan aku."

"Hebat kau menipuku, Mana mungkin Kris," Barkhyun cemberut merasa lelucon Jongin tidak lucu. Kria adalah pria yang tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Berdekatan denganya saja susah. Masa Kris mendekati Jongin dengan cuma - cuma.

"Yasudah tidak percaya tidak apa - apa. Orang seperti aku sih memang sudah terbiasa dianggap pembual dan pemimpi."

"Jangan mulai deh Jong! kata - katamu yang so memperihatikan itu membuat gendang telingaku sakit."

"Baekhyun kau. berubah. jahat. akhir - akhir ini. Apa kau bukan Byunku? Siapa kau mengaku."Kata Jongin tiba - tiba mengoncang2kan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga simungil murka.

"Hentikan!"teriak Baekhyun membuat Jongin tertawa renyah.

"Serius kai dapat ini dari mana?"

"Kris."

"Serius."

"Demi apapun Baek. Serius."

"Peluang bagus. Ya sudah kau tidak usah memikirkan Sehun sudah ada Kris."Kata Baekhyun menggebu - gebu. Jongin menggelang.

"Tidak sudah sangat berambisi mendapatkan Sehun. Aku harus menaklukan manusia sombong laknat seperti dia. Beraninya dia membuat Kris yang baik hati itu tidak berkutik."

"Semuanya yang beada disana." Baekhyun menunjuk bangunan yang berdiri tegak tepatnya pada lantai 7 universitas mereka.

"Tidak berani pada Sehun."

"Kenapa? apa dia jahat. pemarah, suka bertidak sesuka hati tau dia-"

"Stop stop! semua karena uangnya! Sehun sangat kaya maka dari itu mereka segan padanya." Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kufikir dia jahat, pemarah dan lain - lain."

"Aku tidak tau. Biasa jadi Sehun seperti itu bisa jadi tidak. Sudah Kris pilihan terbaik."

"Kris matamu. Sehun sepertinya tidak menyukaiku! dia pasti melarang Kris untuk suka padaku. Sial! Bagaimana aku membayar uang sewa dan tungakan kuliahku. Kemarin aku baru kehilangan perkerjaan ke 2 aku. Aku hanya punya dua perkerjaan. Bagaimana aku hidup?"

"Lalu intinya?" Kata Baekhyun berusaha mencerna maksud tersembunyi Jongin.

"Pinjam uangmu."

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah bertele - tele." Baekhyun melipat tanganya. Jongin tersenyum lalu memakan sisa rotinya.

"Setidaknya aku harus basa basi dulu agar terlihat sopan." kata Jongin.

"Habiskan saja rotimu. Kim!"

Pagi hari udara dingin dan malam hari udara tetap dingin, Jongin menghembuskan nafas lelah, ini adalah sampah terakhir yang mesti dia angkut perkerjaan sudah selesai, waktunya pulang lalu makan lalu tidur lalu bangun lagi lalu kuliah kerja makan tidur dan seperti itulah sirklus hidupnya. Adakah sehari saja dia bisa bersenang - senang tanpa banyak fikiran. Dia ingin juga bisa hidup senang. Semenjak bulan lalu semenjak tungakan biaya kuliahnya mulai membengkak walaupun sudah di bantu beasiswa hidupnya seakan sekarang selalu terasa berat. Apapun perkerjaan apapun Jongin lakukan dan hal gila apapun Jongin akan coba tempuh asal dia bisa selesaikan studynya tidak masalah. Tidak punya keluarga, tidak ada yang menghibur saat pulang tidak ada tempat hangat bahkan didalam rumah sewa bututnya.

"Ahh berapa laginya persediaan ramyeonku." gumanya. "Lumayan tadi Song ajusshi memberiku sayuran."lanjutnya. Jongin kembali memperhatikan kanan kiri jalanan. Ini sudah cukup malam. Namun Seoul memang kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Jongin mengambil beberapa krikil lalu melemparkan satu persatu dari atas jembatan pada luasnya sungai han. Satu demi persatu Jongin lemparkan pada sungai dengan sekuat tenaga seakan - akan ia tengah melemparkan bebanya. Batu terakhir dia lempar nafasnya terengah - engah akhirnya kristal itu turun jua membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku lelah"Lirihnya memandang semua objek yang tertangkap binernya.

..

.

.

Sehun memandang langit hitam Seoul yang dipenuhi bintang malam ini seperti biasa, uang wanita dan minuman. Sudah cukup membuatnya tenang, lagipula apa yang dia bisa harafkan sesuatu yang istimewa atau spesial datang tidak! tidak ada yang mengusik hatinya yang tengah dizona aman, yang harus dia fikirkan hanya menyelesaikan studynya lalu mendapatkan hak paten warisan dari kedua orang tuanya. Sudah begitu saja dulu. Soal yang lain bisa dia atur. Malam ini dia akan tidur lelap. Mobil Sehun memasuki daerah yang lumayan lengang karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul 00:29, namun keadaan itu tidak bisa membuatnya menghindar dari seseorang yang menyebrang dengan semberono. Sial. Dengan kesal Sehun membanting pintu mobilnya lalu menghampiri seseorang yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Sehun bernafas lega karena tidak ada pertumpahan darah, yang artinya hanya cedera ringan. Korban yang merintih itu lalu mendongkak pada Sehun. Sehun terdiam hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan dia. Iya dia Kim Jongin.

"Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku sampai menabrakku begini?"Tuduh pria itu lalu berusaha bangun. Bagi Jongin hal yang menyakitkan adalah saat seseorang melihatnya lemah dan menyedihkan. Sehun masih tak bergeming, namun saat Jongin terlihat tidak seimbang akhirnya Sehun menggapainya lalu merengkuh Jongin pada pelukan hangat. Jongin tidak menolak dia mempererat pelukan Sehun lalu menangis. Menangis karena nasibnya yang sial, hatinya yang iri pada keberuntungan orang lain dan bukan pada kakinya yang terkilir.

Akhirnya, Jongin berada dalam mobil mewah Sehun. Aromanya wangi dan kursi nyaman. Jongin menatap jalanan dengan tertarik. Jadi seperti ini rasanya duduk nyaman didalam mobil memandangi jalan bukan berjalan yang seperti dia lakukan setiap hari. Melelahkan.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu? Kita sudah 1 jam berkeliling."kata Sehun. Membuyarkan imajinasi Jongin dari kesenangan.

"Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan ini." Jongin menunjuk kakinya yang cedera. Sehun menatap kaki Jongin malas. Itu bukan salahnya Sehun jelas tahu itu kesalahan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan."Jongin ingin sekali menjawab jika dia ingin uang, aduh kenapanya fikiranya uang melulu akhir – akhir ini, ekonomi sialan. Tapi dia pasti akan mendapatkan kesan yang buruk.

"Kau dari mana? Sepertinya"Jongin memperhatikan penampilan Sehun. "Habis bersenang - senang."Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kau suka tidur dengan wanita dan pria?" kata Jongin antusias. Sehun mengangguk kecil lagi tanpa menoleh pada Jongin. "Wah pasti sering." guman Jongin lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seminggu sekali. Mungkin," Jongin mengelang tak percaya. Beruntung jadi Sehun.

"Berapa harganya kau menyewa mereka. Apa mereka secantik Suzi atau semanis Kyungsoo."lanjut Jongin. Sehun mengalihkan tatapanya pada Jongin. Menyerigai.

"Dua kali lipat dari mereka. Kau ingin tahu harganya?"Ujar Sehun. Jongin mengangguk.

"Iya! kalau aku punya kesempatan aku-"Perkataan Jongin terpotong dan yang dia dengar dari mulut Sehun membuatnya hampir pingsan.

"Satu semester biaya kuliahmu di SIU."

"Aku! Aku! aku ingin menjual tubuhku!."kata Jongin bersemangat. Sehun tak mengubris. Jongin mendesah. Parah dia tidak laku!

"Yasudah aku jual saja pada Kris sumbae. Apa dia akan membayarku semahal itu atau mungkin setenganya?"ujar Jongin bertanya - tanya.

"Akukan kubunuh Kris jika dia membelimu."Jongin mendelik kaget mendengar komentar Sehun ditelinganya. Hawa dingin membekukan terasa menguar.

"Ak aku hanya bercanda." kata Jongin gugup. Dia bahkan tak berani menatap Sehun dan hanya menunduk.

"Aku juga."balas Sehun datar. Membuat Jongin keki. Bercanda apanya dia sedang mengancamnya. Jongin merasa terancam bukan dijaili. Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan. Karena suasana sudah terlihat cangung dan menegangkan, raut wajah Sehun terlihat tidak bersahabat. Tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat fokus pada jalanan. Jadi Jongin tidak berani bertanya dan memutuskan menikmati pemandangan Seoul dimalam hari sebelum dia kehabisan ide untuk bertahan dan ditendang Sehun pergi dari mobilnya yang nyaman ini. Lagipula alasan dia tidak memberi tahukan tempat tinggalnya karena hanya ingin merasakan nyamanya mobil Sehun. Sudah itu saja.

.Nyaman. Jongin tersenyum merasakan tubuhnya seperti berada diatas tumpukan kapas. Apa dia sedang disurga sekarang. Jongin kembali menengelamkan dirinya. Tapi cahaya matahari tidak bisa iya halau lagi dan harum roti panggang membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata. Satu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Luar biasa. Semua terlihat mewah dan modern. Jongin bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan berapa jumlah uang untuk mendekorasi ruangan ini. Saking terkesimanya Jongin bahkan tidak sadar dengan sosok yang memperhatikanya bersandar tepat disisi Jongin. Sehun seperti biasa terlihat menawan. Boleh tidak Jongin berfantasi bisa hidup seperti ini setiap hari. Bangun dari kasur empuk. menatap indahnya pemandangan dari jendela. Menyesap wangi ruangan. lalu sarapan pagi yang kaya akan vitamin dan lezat.

"Mandi dan keluar."ujar Sebuah suara membuat Jongin tersadar. Dengan spontan mengalihkan tatapanya ke sumber suara. Sehun! jadi dia ada di apartement Sehun? Pria yang memberi perintah itu pergi berlalu begitu saja. Hey tadi itu bukan bayang itu benar Sehun

"Chakaman! Kakiku keram. Sakit," Sehun berbalik memeriksa kaki Jongin yang sudah diberi gips.

"Saat tidur kau tidak bisa diam. Sepertinya sedikit merubah uratmu. Tahan." jelas Sehun. Jongin membulatkan mata tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun.

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

Kreek

Jongin mengigit bibirnya keras. Hingga sedikit berdarah. Karena dengan kurang ajar Sehun tanpa meminta pendapatnya langsung memutarkan pergelangan kakinya yang cedera.

"Kenapa kau gigit bibirmu."Marah Sehun. "Kau bisa berteriak!"bentaknya.

"Ini reflek! lagi pula aku pria masa tidak bisa menahan hal sekecil ini."

"Bukan itu inti masalahnya."geram Sehun.

"Yasudah aku minta maaf. Jangan membuang semua masalah padaku. Karena aku sudah muak jadi tersangka!"ujarnya cemberut.

"Mandilah."desah Sehun sambil berdiri.

"Tidak!"

"Alasanya."

"Sakit."Sehun membalikan tubuh tegap dan wanginya tanpa berkata - kata membuat posisi mengendong.

"Nah kalau ini aku mau."

"Kau jangan mengharap apapun. Kulakukan ini semata - mata hanya bertanggung jawab. Kau cukup pintarkan untuk mengerti."

"Baekhyun bilang aku bodoh. Jadi kurasa aku tidak mengerti. Boleh aku menyukaimu." Uangmu maksudku.

"Aku punya kaca besar dikamar mandi."

"Kenapa kau jahat?"

"Setelah mandi keluar dan sarapan. Jangan membuat masalah."Jongin mendengus. Setelah Sehun pergi. Jongin segera merendam diri pada betabe. Menyesap wangi aroma mawar yang menguar.

"Aku ingin kaya aku benar - benar ingin kaya. Tapi Sehun tidak menyukaiku. Mendekati yang lain pasti akan sulit jika Sehun tidak mengijinkanya , Aissah. Sudahlah nikmati ini dulu baru fikirkan yang lain."

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan terseret - seret menuju halte bus dekat dengan apartemen Sehun. Dia usap keringat kecil dengan tanganya. Jarak sedekat ini jadi bisa sangat melelahkan jika sedang terluka. Jongin menunggu bis datang, tapi sial dia selalu kalah cepat dengan yang lain. Maklum ini masih terlalu pagi jadi semua orang berebut mendapat tempat. Ini bis yang ketiga dan semuanya sudah penuh terisi. Gara - gara berebut dengan yang lain dengan keadaan seperti ini Jongin hampir celaka.

"Hey!"Jongin memerkik kaget saat sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Kau bodoh! Menghilang begitu saja."kata pria yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

"Tadikan ada pacarmu, lagian aku malu kau beri uang didepan pacarmu. Dia bisa salah sangka dan berfikir aku pria murahan penjual tubuh padahal tidak aku masih disegel." jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Iya Jongin sebenarnya hanya tidak enak mengganggu Sehun yang kedatangan tamu cantik bernama Hyerin itu. Dan juga merasa sungkan menerima uang banyak hanya belum terbiasa. Uang itu Sehun berikan untuk konpensasi atas kecerobohanya. Iya seperti itu yang Sehun bilang. Jongin tentu menolak agar telihat tidak murahan. Tapi Sehun menaruhnya di jaket Jongin. Jadi saat ada peluang Jongin memilih kabur.

"Kau orangnya pedulian yah." goda Jongin. Sehun menatapnya tajam, oke ini bukan timing yang tepat untuk bercanda. Jongin heran sekali dengan sikap Sehun yang menyebalkan pemarah, yang sialnya tampan kaya ini. Untung Jongin tidak tertarik padanya selain pada uangnya. Bisa runyam urusanya kalau dia suka pria ini.

"Umm,"Jongin mengusap tengkuknya. Cangung ditatap seperti itu.

"Setelah kakimu sembuh kau dan aku bukan siapa - siapa. Naik!"

"Shiro! aku mau jalan kaki. Kau sedang marah aku takut kau menembaku saat dimobil. Kaukan benci lihat orang sepertiku aku tahu ini hanya tentang rasa tanggung jawabmu yang tinggi."

"Masuk!"

"Okey aku naik."

Pagi itu semua orang menatapnya tak percaya, sinis atau iri, karena mungkin dia sekarang berada didalam mobil Sehun. Hebat hanya duduk didalam mobil Sehun bisa membuatnya berada dalam masalah. Ada apa dengan orang - orang ini. Sehun memasukan kedaraanya pada daerah parkir. Mereka berdua keluar secara bersamaan.

"Oh tidak!"ujar Jongin pucat pasi.

"Kenapa?"

"Mr. Lee, aku lupa akan ada pertunjukan menari dan aku ditunjuk menjadi leader diteam tariku. Aku harus belajar ballet. Dan jika aku menolak aku akan kehilang Beasiswaku, aku akan hancur!" kata Jongin tak melepaskan pamdanganya dari seorang Dosen yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Biar kuurus."Jongin mengalihkan tatapanya pada Sehun.

"Yang benar saja. Ini Mr. Lee tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya."

"Hajar aku jika kau dikeluarkan karena hal sepele ini."Jongin menjilat bibirnya. Dia lupa dengan siapa dia sedang berbicara.

"Ne tuan 1 semester di SIU. aku lupa bayaran wanitamu sudah semahal itu. Ini pasti tidak ada artinyakan bagimu. Beruntung sekali tuan muda."Sehun menatap Jongin lalu pada kakinya. Tidak menggubris perkataan Jongin.

"Oh! Jongin aku mencarimu kemana - mana. Kris sumbae juga menayakanmu. Dia bilang ingin mentraktirmu. Kau itu pasti membuat masalah lagi kenapa kakimu bisa sampai seperti ini! Aweeuuhh aweuuhh pentasmu Jongin! kau tamat hari ini. Kau akan jadi gelandangan!" cerocos Baekhyun.

"yaaak! Bacon kau tidak lihat tuan muda Oh ini. Hah! kau ngomong terus dengan suara cemprengmu ini!" Baekyun terbelalak kaget mata sipitnya terlihat belo.

"Sehun Sumbae, mianhae. Aku khawatir dengan Jongin sampai tidak melihat keberadaanmu."Jongin melongo dengan perubahan sikap sopan Baekhyun. Dia baru pertama kali melihatnya tidak bar - bar seperti biasa.

"Tidak masalah. Kau tau dimana Kris?"kata Sehun.

"Ah benar dimana Kris sumbae, aku juga ingin menemuinya." ujar Jongin. Memandang antusias Baekhyun.

"Adahal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan Kris sebaiknya kau pergi dan periksa kakimu."Jongin mendesah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Ahh apa yang Sehun sumbae katakan benar Jong. Sehun sumbae tadi Kris sumbae bilang akan menunggu di air mancur kau mungkin bisa menemukanya disana." Sehun menggangguk lalu mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Jongin yang terlihat kecewa, menatap Jongin sebentar lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun.

"Heh! kenapa kau bisa, yang tadi itu benar Sehunkan! ahh apa tadi aku sedang mimipinya?"kata Baekhyun kembali pada dirinya yang biasa, cerewet.

"Hem!"balas Jongin tidak berminat.

"Jawaban apa itu. Kau beneran sakit?"

"Aku baru ditabrak semalam." Baekhyun membulatkan mata. "Pelakunya orang yang tadi kau ramah tamahi."lanjut Jongin.

"Apa Sehun! kurang ajar. Pasti ini kaukan yang salah."

"Heuh! kok kau tahu sih. Iya aku yang salah tapi sebelum aku dimarahi. Aku langsung tuduh saja Sehun. Lalu akhirnya aku diapartemenya."

"APA! Kim kau sungguh tidak masuk akal! untung kau tidak kenapa - napa. Sehun bukanlah pria yang mudah dimanipulasi, apa lagi oleh orang sepertimu. Dia adalah orang yang cepat tanggap, jenius dan penuh penilaian. Dan fakta yang mengejutkan kau tidur diapartemenya."

"Itulah yang namanya pesona Kim Jongin atau mungkin keberuntungan. Jika kau belum tahu Sehun adalah orang yang mengenggam penuh tanggung jawab. Sebenarnya dari mana sih kau tahu hal - hal semacam itu."ujarnya santai padahal Baekhyun sudah gembar gembor heboh sendiri.

"Kim! Kim! makanya ganti handphone bututmu dengan android. Di internet ada majalah university yang ditanggung jawabi oleh club jurnalis sekolah disana ada berbagai informasi tentang SIU. Mulai dari kegiatan SIU sampai berbagai gosip. Kebanyakan gosip sih."

"Oh iya disitu apa ada gosip tentangku."Baekhyun menggangguk.

"Ada gosip tentang pertunjukanmu dan tari balet. Disana juga ada fotomu sedang bersandar dengan keringan dan bibir tebalmu. Sepertinya editor tidak mengedit fotomu dulu disana kau terlihat gelap."

"Wah sialan. Seharusnya dia edit fotoku dengan kamera 390."

"360 jongin." Jongin memutar mata. Paling males kalau perkataanya yang sedikit salah dikoreksi orang. Biarin aja kenapa.

"Jadi ini alasanmu bisa bersama Sehun. Kau masih dengan rencanamu?"

"Tidak tau juga. Tapi Baek dia kaya sekali. Kau akan melongo melihat isi apartemenya. Semalam saja disana rasanya bahagia."

"Kris juga punya apartemen yang bagus."

"kau pernah masuk?"

"Gosip."

"Kau lapar. Aku traktir."tanya Jongin.

"Apa kau-"

"Stttt coba lihat saku jaketku. money Sehun here. heheh"

"Wah debaek."

"Singkirkan semua analisa tentang Sehun diinternet itu. Tentang dia yang begini begitu karena di hadapan Kim Jongin itu tidak berlaku."

"Kena batu baru tau rasa. Cepat traktir aku." Baekhyun merangkul Jongin dan menyeretnya.

"Yaaak Byun Baek sakiiiiiitttt kakikuuuuu"

"Hahahahh."

.

Satu minggu dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat. Penyembuhan kakinya berjalan pesat karena pengobatan yang rutin dia jalani. Sehun telah membayar semua pengobatanya, sehingga Jongin bisa cepat sembuh. Setelah Jongin sembuh semuanya hilang diharus mulai berkerja seperti biasa, dua minggu yang lalu dia bahkan bisa tidur seharian karena uang Sehun membuatnya bisa hidup nyaman. Hari ini uang itu sudah habis. Setelah sembuh Sehun tidak aktiv lagi memeriksa keadaanya. Biasanya Sehun akan bertanya sehari sekali tentang keadan kakinya lalu memberikan uang untuk membeli obat yang akan Jongin habiskan untuk membeli soju dan mentraktir Baekhyun, Lay dan Xiumin. Tapi setelah kakinya sembuh Sehun kembali seperti dulu tidak mengenalnya, mengabaikan dan mengacuhkanya. Sialan menyebalkan! Belum lagi kecemburuan Kyungsoo yang berimbas padanya. Dia dibully, dihakimi dan dideskriminasi. Jongin tidak pernah menyangka pria imut itu bejat sekali kelakuanya. Bukan salahnya jika waktu itu Sehun lebih perduli Jongin dibanding dirinya. Jongin sudah jelaskan berapa kali bahwa Sehun bertingkah baik hanya untuk bertanggung jawab bukan untuk keganjelan. Iya walau ada niat tersembunyi tapikan gagal jadi tidak usah dihitung. Tetap saja Kyungsoo menjahatinya. Dasar kejam yang berduit memang selalu punya kesempatan.

"Jong! kau ok?"

"Kau tidak liat mataku Baek."

"Kantung mata hitam dan matamu positif memerah. si D.O itu parah sekali sih cemburu sampai bawa komplotan untuk menjatuhkanmu. Apa di pria jadi - jadianya tidak ada perkasa - perkasanya sama sekali sama dengan si Chen temanya dan si Tao."

"Yang aku kesalkan adalah kemana semua keberuntunganku pergi."

"Akukan sudah katakan jangan berharap lebih pada hal yang jelas mustahilnya. Kau tau sendiri Sehun dalam kuasamu adalah mitos. Dan Kris dia hanya angin sepoi - sepoi yang melintas. Dan sekarang hanya ada masalah disekelilingmu."

"Aaaaaaagggrh apa aku ditakdirkan semenyedihkan ini. Sudah aku pergi mau belajar biar cepat kaya."

"Jongin sayang fighting."kata Baekhyun so imut. Jongin mengeram kesal. Saat Jongin akan pergi.

"Kim Jongin Sii." teriak seseorang menghampirinya.

"Ne? Suzi?" wajah Jongin tiba - tiba bersemu merah. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan wanita ini.

"Ah ini aku ingin berikan jadwal baru untukmu dari Kyungsoo."mata Jongin membulat. Merebut selembar kertas yang diberikan Suzi.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"teriak Jongin murka. Suzi segera undur diri sementara Baekhyun menepuk - nepuk punggung Jongin. Sekarang hidup Jongin benar - benar hancur.

"Baek aku hancur."

"Aku tau."

"Jadwalku hampir semua jadi di shif malam. Dikelas malam." desah Jongin ngeri

"Setidaknya kau jadi bisa berkerja di pagi hari."

"Dan itu artinya aku harus mencari perkerjaan baru. Bunuh aku" ujar Jongin seraya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Oyy mau kemana?"

"Melarikan diri."

"Bukankah kau mau belajar supaya cepat kaya?"teriak Baekhyun karena jarak mereka yang mulai saling berjauhan.

"Masih ada malam hari. Sampai jumpa sayang."balas Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar menyedihkan. Masih bisa tersenyum eoh. Padahal aku tau kau pasti sedang bersedih. Jongin malang." guman Baekhyun sedih sambil memperhatikan kepergian Jongin hingga menghilang dari penglihatanya.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari dan dia belum menemukan perkerjaan baru. Sepulang kuliah seperti biasa Jongin berdiam diri di supermarket kecil, membuat mie cup dan membaca koran, melingkari beberapa lowongan kerja disana. Besok dia akan mendatangi satu - persatu tempat itu semogga saja dia bisa mendapatkanya. Dengan cepat Jongin menyeruput mienya, setelah selesai dia bergegas pergi. Namun seseorang menabrak bahunya membuat Jongi oleng, namun tidak terjatuh. Belajaan orang yang bertabrakan dengan Jongin terjatuh, dengan segera Jongin membantu memungutnya. Kondom?Roko?

"Berapa lama kau akan menatapnya?"Jongin tersentak kikuk lalu memberikan barang itu. Pria yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Jongin menggedikan bahu. Seperti biasa perkerjaan orang kaya hanya ngesex,minum dan bersenang - senang, anehnya mereka tidak jatuh miskin.

Jongin memasukan kedua lenganya pada mantel coklat tuanya. Lalu berjalan dengan cepat. Tiba - tiba tetes demi tetes mulai berjatuhan Jongin mendesah kesal tempat pemberhentian bus masih jauh. Jadi dia harus berlari karena hujan semakin tak bersahabat.

Cratttt

Geusekki! baju kotor dan wajahnya terkena cipratan hujan yang jatuh ketanah. Kesialan apa lagi karena orang dimobil itu malah tersenyum dan bercumbu dimobil. Aishh sialan bagaimana orang itu bisa menyetir sambil berbuat seperti itu sih. Tapi orang itu pria yang berada di supermarket?

Jongin berdiri disebuah tempat yang bisa menampungnya untuk berteduh. Lebih baik menunggu hujan reda. Lagi pula Jongin benci dingin dan lumayan takut dengan suara petir. Ditempat ini setidaknya dia bisa lebih aman.

"Jongin!"

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku baru tiga hari tidak bertemu denganmu kau sudah percis gelandangan. Kenapa bajumu kotor."Jongin meringis.

"Kau juga tiga hari tak bertemu kau sudah seperti germo. Lihat yang dimatamu itu."Baekhyun meninju bahu Jongin.

"Ini kugunakan biar mataku terlihat lebih menawan."

"Tapi itu untuk wanita."

"Sudahlah yang penting aku lebih menarik untuk mendapatkan uang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Byun?"

"Berkerja Kim!"

"Wah wah menjajahkan dirikah."

"Jahat sekali ucapanmu Kim! aku pelayan, malam ini kau akan bersenang - senang. Ikut aku kedalam." Jongin menyirit. Baekhyun bicara apa sih. Emang pelayan bisa bersenang - senang.

"Kedalam sini. Serius saja Baekhyun aku bisa diusir." Jongin mendadak takut, bagaimana tidak Baekhyun membawanya ketempat yang sangat beda jauh dari luar penampilanya. Dia fikir ini hanya restauran biasa tapi didalamnya sangat elegant sekali. Bahkan hanya untuk sebuah club malam.

"Tenang saja. Kau bersyukur bisa masuk kesini. Ini tempat favorite dompet - dompet tebal menghabiskan uangnya. Penghasilanku bertambah pesat setelah berkerja disini padahal hanya diajak mengobrol apalagi kalau menjual diri. Bisa kaya mendadak"

"Aahh sudah bawa aku berganti baju. Dingin sekali."

"Baik pelangan." Jongin tertawa terbahak - bahak melihat Baekhyun memperlakukanya seperti tamu kelas eksekutif.

"Pilih baju yang kau suka." Baekhyun menunjukan beberapa baju.

"Huh? baju siapa?"

"Baju tamu yang tertinggal."

"Tapi."

"Pakai saja."

"Bukan begitu kenapa bajunya bolong - bolong transparan begini. Shiro! aku tidak suka."

"Ini menurutku paling normal."

"Terlalu lebar dibagian lehernya. Dadaku terekspos."

"Ni ni nih gunakan kardigan ini. Sekarang berhenti bicara. Ikut aku kita bersenang - senang."Jongin memilih patuh seharusnya dia memang bersyukur ada Baekhyun disini membantunya setidaknya dia tidak usah merasakan pegal dan kedinginan menunggu diluar. Jongin dengan cepat berganti baju lalu membersihkan mukanya.

Dentuman musik terdengar nyaring, orang - orang memenuhi ruangan menari dengan bebas, tertawa terbahak - bahak. Jongin memilih mengasingkan diri dan menikmati dari sudut ruangan. Baekhyun beberapa menit lalu telah menghilang dari pandanganya. Seorang Bartender menghampirinya, menawarinya berbagai minuman disana.

"Ada susu. Euh maksudku sesuatu yang hangat seperti susu." Heol Kim Jongin kau fikir ini ditempat penitipan bayi menayakan susu. Bartender itu tersenyum maklum, lalu memberikan segelas minuman.

"Semua minuman disini beralkohol. Tapi minuman itu yang paling sedikit kandungan alkoholnya. Kau baru disini."

"Ahh Geomao. Aku teman Baekhyun."

"Oh Baekhyun. Kalau begitu nikmati malamu Ok." Jongin menggangguk kecil lalu menengak minumanya. Semakin malam semakin panas ruangan ini, bahkan banyak orang yang tak segan - segan berciuman didepan umum. Entah karena terbiasa atau pengaruh alkohol. Segelas minuman yang nikmat fikir Jongin. Tapi sudah membuatnya setengah K.O

"Mark, seperti biasa." Jongin mengalihkan fokusnya saat sebuah suara berat terdengar ditelinganya. Pria itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin. Menyalakan rokok dan menghembuskanya pelan. Merasa diperhatikan pria itupun menoleh kearah Jongin menyirit bingung karena Jongin terus melihatnya. Pria itu akhirnya menyodorkan rokoknya namun dibalas gelangan Jongin.

"Ini pesananmu."

"Thanks Mark." ujar pria itu. "Adakah yang aneh dari penampilanku?" Lanjut pria itu bertanya pada Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

"Maaf kurasa tidak. Aku bertemu banyak orang hari ini." Jongin mendengus sebal.

"Kau terlihat kesal jadi siapa kau?" ujar Pria itu sambil menegak intens Jongin. Sedang si tan hanya melipat tangan semakin jengkel.

"Aku hanya pria miskin yang kau tabrak disupermarket dan memungut kondom dan rokokmu, Belum puas sampai disitu kau juga mencipratkan air hujan yang kotor dengan mobilmu lalu mengenai wajah kucelku hingga aku terjebak disini dan selamat dari kedinginan. itulah aku orang yang tidak diingat." Pria itu terkekeh

"Wow Wow. Tenang itu hanya insiden aku tidak bermaksud. Keadaanya tadi mendesak."ujar pria itu lagi.

"Karena apa?"Kata Jongin meminta alasan yang mungkin bisa dia pahami. Pria itu mendekat pada Jongin wangi tubuhnya menguar lalu berbisik ditelinga Jongin sangat pelan. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Horny berat."bisiknya lalu menjauh dari Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin membulatkan mata, lalu menatap tajam pria itu yang sibuk dengan minumanya.

"Ehey. Kenapa tidak minta maaf saja sih."gerutu Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukanya dengan mudah." Jongin geleng - geleng kepala. Sombong juga orang ini.

"Park Chanyeol Let's start the partty!"teriak seseorang. Pria itu menyahut.

"Im coming." jawabnya. lalu kembali melarikan fokusnya pada Jongin.

"Jika kau butuh aku. Aku ada disana. Kau boleh minta apapun padaku. Jika kau butuh sesuatu."kata pria yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Permintaan maaf secara tidak langsung heum,"

"Terserah opinimu." Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya bergabung bersama teman - temanya lalu menghilang ditelan lautan manusia yang semakin mengila.

"Kau harus berhati - hati bung."Jongin menatap bartender itu yang tengah menuangkan segelas minuman pada gelasnya Jongin meneguknya cepat.

"Siapa yang ingin berurusan dengan."

"Tapi dia terlihat tertarik padamu. Dia jarang sekali memulai percakapan pada orang baru. Apalagi perkataanya tadi. Coba lihat wanita itu."Mark menunjuk seorang wanita yang lihat mabuk berat.

"Wahh cantik apa aku boleh mendekatinya?"

"Aissh kalau kau gila kau boleh dekati mantan satu menit Chanyeol."

"Mantan?"

"Iya aku melihat Chanyeol memutuskanya sebelum memesan minuman padahal baru dua hari yang lalu aku melihat mereka bermesraan."

"Separah itu?"Mark menggangguk.

"Hati - hati kalau dengan Chanyeol kecuali jika kau hanya ingin menjajahkan badanmu. Ku fikir Chanyeol adalah tempat yang tepat."

"Sudahlah berikan aku minuman enak itu lagi dan jangan bahas tahi kucing Chanyeol!"Mark menggelang sambil tersenyum...

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat Jongin bahkan tak ingat berapa gelas yang iya teguk yang pasti otaknya mulai tidak berfungsi dengan semestinya. Jongin melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit terseret - seret menuju lantai dansa tidak perduli dengan beberapa orang yang merasa terganggu. Jongin tetap menari dengan lincah, sambil tertawa senang. Musik semakin terdengar kencang beberapa tangan mulai bergeririla tubuhnya tapi Jongin tidak perduli dia tetap tidak perduli hingga tatapanya beradu dengan seseorang yang dia kenali. Jongin menghampiri pria itu yang tengah duduk dengan banyak wanita yang diantanya sedang bergelanyut manja pada tangan kokoh itu. Jongin tersenyum miring kini dia berada dihadapan sosok itu yang tengah menikmati minumanya dan belum tersadar akan kehadiranya.

"Sehun."sosok itu mendongkak menatap pria yang memanggilnya. Tatapanya yang semula datar berubah menjadi tajam dan menusuk. Seakan- akan apa yang kini ada dihadapannya ini adalah sesuatu yang harus segera dimusnahkan.

"Hahaha Sehun?"Katanya lagi sambil tertawa kearah Sehun yang masih memandangnya. Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang berada disana memperhatikanya.

"Jahat. Kau mengabaikanku. Tidak mengganggapku. Lalu meninggalkanku. Kau tau aku benci diseperti itukan."Parau Jongin sambil menunduk dan tertawa kemudian .

"Pulang."ujar Sehun pendek.

"Shiro!"bentak Jongin. Lalu menatap Sehun yang meminum minumanya. Pandangan Jongin beralih pada wanita - wanita cantik dikanan dan kiri Sehun tersenyum menghina.

"Walaupum aku tidak seCANTIK!"Jongin menunjukan jari telunjuknya. menunjuk asal wanita - wanita yang berada disana. "Tapi! aku juga berhak punya rasa suka padaMU!" Sehun hanya menatap Jongin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria berbadan kekar memberi perintah dengan isyarat. Pria kekar itu langsung menarik Jongin yang masih merancau dan tertawa - tawa.

"Ehhh sakit sakit Sakit! Yaaa Sehuuuuun bantu aku jeballl!"Jongin terdorong mudur secara paksa dia menjerit - jerit.

Settttttt

"Aku fikir kau akan mencariku hmmm."Seorang pria melepas tangan penjaga itu lalu memeluk Jongin dari belakang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin dan mengecupnya kecil. Jongin tertawa.

"Lepaskan dia Chanyeol." pria itu mundur dengan tangan diatas seperti seorang penjahat yang tengah ditodong senjata. Lalu berdiri disamping Jongin.

"Oh Kondom haha Roko? Bercumbu dimobil yey!" Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol semangat. Lalu bertepuk tangan sementara Chanyeol tertawa. Tanpa mengetahui tangan terkepal Sehun.

"Waw Jongin bagaimana kau bisa ada disini. You look so damn!"Kata pria lain yang tak lain adalah Kris baru tiba lalu merangkul Jongin dan mencium pipinya. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulut pria itu.

"Kris!"Sehun membentak. Kris memandang Sehun yang tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapanya. Oh Shit dia tidak melihat Sehun.

"Ugh sepertinya aku mabuk."ujar Kris menjauhi Jongin.

"Pulanglah Jongin." Jongin mengentak - hentakan kakinya mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Kau mengusirku. Habiskan malam denganku yuk! Aku suka padamuuuu. Ayo Sehun. Jangan membuangku, kumohon. Pungut aku hik hik." Otak Jongin sepertinya sudah tak waras beginilah dia kalau sedang mabuk.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab denganmu. Ayo kita pergi kita punya hal yang harus diselesaikan."Kata Chanyeol. Seraya memeluk lagi Jongin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!"geram Sehun.

"Wae? bukanya kau sudah tak membutuhkanya. Biasanya juga tidak apa - apakan bila kugunakan. Kenapa marah." kata Chanyeol menantang.

"Lepaskan selagi aku berkata dengan baik." Chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Sialan!" Sehun maju namun Kris lebih dulu menyingkirkan Chanyeol. Dengan segera Sehun menyeret Jongin yang masih linglung. Membuat orang - orang menatap kepergian mereka dengan kerutan didahi. Pasalnya Chanyeol dan Sehun bukan tipe pria yang mendebatkan seseorang seperti tadi apa lagi untuk pria seperti pria yang Sehun seret paksa. Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah kedua pria yang dipuja - puja dan mereka bisa dapatkan siapapun yang mereka inginkan.

"Dimana temanku si hitam itu, Mark?" kata Baekyun setelah kembali dari berkerjanya dilantai 2. Matanya begeliria memperhatikan hiruk piuk keramaian.

"Temanmu baru saja membuat kehebohan."

"Duh kau buat dia mabuknya! Dia bisa mengila kau tau."Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Iya dan temanmu itu hampir membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun berkelahi."

"APA Mark! Chanyeol? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Pergi diseret Sehun." Wah kacau sekali itu si Jongin.

Jongin tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, matanya masih mengerejap bingung. Satu hal yang dia tangkap dan tidak dia nyakini, bahwa dirinya berada didalam pelukan Oh Sehun. Satu hal itulah yang membuatnya kini masih terdiam kaku diatas tempat tidur berseprai grey ini. Memandangi wajah menawan Sehun yang masih terlelap. Otaknya berfikir cepat bahwa mungkin semua ini hanya kayalan belaka karena yeah efek alkohol yang masih menempel.

Cup

"Pagi."

"Huh?"

"Apa kau masih merasa pusing?"

"Sepertinya."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin, pria tan itu terlihat masih bingung dengan keadaanya. Jadi Sehun hanya mengeratkan pelukanya pada Jongin. Dan membuat pria tan itu lagi - lagi membeku.

"Sehun?"

"Hemm?

"Sehun?"ulangnya setengah berbisik. Sehun mengalihkan tatapanya pada Jongin lalu mengelus pipi Jongin pelan.

"Sepertinya aku masih mabuk. Aku melihat kau terlihat aneh. Otakku jadi aneh atau mataku."

Cup.

"Kau mengecup bibirku. Apa kau terbentur sesuatu?"kata Jongin kaget. Meraba bibirnya yang sedikit basah.

"Kenapa, kau pacarku dan kau milikku."Jongin tersentak kaget menatap Sehun seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tidak ingat? Semalam kau memaksaku. Bahkan mengancam akan membunuhku."wajah Jongin mendadak pucat pasi. Mungkin karena dia takut jika ada hal yang lebih buruk dia katakan pada Sehun. Seperti menginginkan hartanya. Semogga dia tidak mengatakan hal itu.

"Mian. Ak aku ti- tidak bermaksud."Jongin berkata dengan terbata - bata. Sehun kembali tersenyum lalu menenggelamkan Jongin pada pelukanya. Ini kali kedua melihat Sehun tersenyum bahkan memeluknya. Tapi yang terpenting Sehun tidak marah padanya.

"Pacarku manis sekali."Wait. Pacar? Jadi dia benar - benar pacar. Hah Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin langsung melepas pelukanya dengan Sehun agar bisa menatap wajah Sehun dan menyakini bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Sehun dan Jongin! kita pacaran? Kau kau kekasihku!"Sehun mengganggukkan kepala. Jongin langsung menghantam Sehun dengan pelukan eratnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk Sehun. Menyesapi wangi tubuhnya. Kehangatan dan keberadaanya yang benar - benar nyata. Tidak perduli bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi yang terpenting Jongin berhasil mendapatkan Oh Sehun. Tak perduli juga dengan perasaan Sehun yang murni atau sekedar main - main yang terpenting hari ini dia bisa merubah hidupnya. Bahkan jika kebahagiaan ini bertahan 1 atau 2 bulan saja jikalau hanya 1 minggupun dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari uang Sehun Jongin tak perduli. Jongin hanya berharap Sehun tak cepat bosan denganya. Itu saja.

"Kau memelukku terlalu erat, Sayang."Kata - kata yang manis dipagi hari Jongin tidak akan melupalanya.

COUNTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB 2 : BENEFITTED**

Thanks guys atas masukanya, aku suka kalian nebak – nebak cuman jawabanya hanya ada pada alur cerita. Terus kalau jalan cerita berbeda sama fikiran kalian haraf dimaklum pemikiran orangkan berbeda – beda jadi maaf kalau ada yang kecewa. Oh ya soal Bahasa aku emang sengaja dibuat santai karena nanti di klimaknya biar gak terlalu sedih (tau sedih apa engga tuh scenenya) ff yang lain sedang di usahakan kelanjutanya. Cuss aja baca jgn lupa review kalau mau lanjut…

Enjoy!

Semenjak hari itu kehidupanya berubah total, semua keinginanya terpenuhi. Naik mobil mewah, tinggal dihunian nyaman, makan lezat, tidak berkerja dan hanya bersenang - senang. Dan Sehun memaklumi yang Jongin lakukan.

"Sehun boleh aku beli ini?"Jongin menunjuk sepatu terbaru di adroidnya pada Sehun, yang mengangguk acuh. Jongin bersorak. Awalnya biasa, lama kelamaan akhirnya keterlaluan semakin merasa dipermudah. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan semua keinginanya.

"Sehun aku mau mobil baru."

"Sehun! Laptopku rusak aku ingin beli apple!"

"Sehun hari ini Baekhyun ulang tahun ku gunakan ATMmu yah untuk membuat pesta kecil- kecilan."

"Sehunnnnnn kita pergi berlibur sekarang titik!"

"Sehun uang kuliahku. Lunasi bagaimana?" dan hal - hal lainya. Jongin merasa mendapat jackpot besar - mereka berjalan lebih lama dari perkiraan Jongin. Jongin bersyukur karena Sehun setidaknya belum bosan padanya. Sampai detik ini sebenarnya Jongin masih enggan untuk percaya bahwa semua ini nyata dan bukan mimpi. Mendapatkan Sehun seperti mendapatkan jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Keberuntungan mungkin. Sehun memperlakukanya dengan sangat baik, terlalu baik malah. Sehingga yang Jongin rasakan seperti dia adalah bayi yang dijaga baby siternya, Sehun bahkan tidak menolak saat dia memerintahnya atau meminta permintaan yang aneh - aneh tidak pernah protes atau marah. Jongin fikir memang seperti itulah Sehun jika berhubungan dengan seseorang selalu total bahkan untuk simpanan atau mainan seperti dirinya. Begitulah yang dirasakan Jongin. Pokoknya dia akan menikmati semua ini. Selamat datang dikehidupan baru Kim Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum menyambut paginya yang indah. Sudah lebih dari satu 2 minggu dia tinggal di apartemen Sehun, pria itu yang memaksanya jadi apa boleh buat Jongin hanya menerimanya dengan suka cita, Jongin senang sekali. Bukan hanya dari kebutuhuan materi yang cukup Jongin dapati namun dalam pergaulan, kini mulai banya anak - anak SIU yang dulu mengganggapnya rendah sekarang berbalik menyeganinya. Dia juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun, pacarnya itu bahkan membawanya ketempat perkumpulan kolongmerat class. Semua disana tidak ada yang berani berkomentar atau mengkritik buruk tentang Jongin. Jika suara mereka terdengar ketelinga pria tan itu. Maka tunggu dan lihat apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Sehun sangat protektiv pada Jongin. Sehun tidak suka melihat Jongin tidak nyaman atau sedih. Jadi siapapun yang memiliki masalah dengan Jongin tentu menjadi masalahnya. Banyak orang yang mulai membenci Jongin, karena perilaku Jongin yang tidak baik dari hari kehari dan mulai bertingkah. Dengan berlaku seenaknya, seakan dia yang berkuasa hanya karena ada Sehun dibawah ketiaknya tapi semua orang tak berani dan hanya menonton. Mereka lebih takut pada kemarahan Sehun dibandingkan melawan kesewenang - wenangan Jongin. Mereka tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Sehun begitu menjaga dan memanjakan Jongin. Mereka fikir Sehun telah buta dan butuh disadarkan.

Seiring waktu, Jongin mulai tumbuh menjadi sosok yang bukan dirinya. Dan dia menikmati itu seperti meneguk anggur mahal dari gelas bertabur emas. Karena baginya, sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk bersenang - senang, Jongin bahkan tidak tau bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu melewati batas. Yang jongin tahu dirinya tengah menikmati hidup. Dia selalu memerintah Sehun, mengendalikan Sehun dan membuat Sehun terlihat bodoh. Namun bagi Sehun perilaku Jongin adalah kewajaran. Karena mungkin Sehun hanya belum tahu wajah asli Jongin seperti apa. Semuanya berjalan lancar, Jongin hanya berusaha memanfaatkan waktu karena dia tahu semua tidak akan kekal semua ini pasti akan kembali dan berakhir.

"Menyingkir."Suara itu sungguh membuat Jongin muak.

"Kau tak lihat jalan masih lebar, apa kau buta?"kata Jongin. Menatap mata D.O menantang. Pria ini dari dulu selalu membuatnya kehabisan akal sehat. Dulu mungkin dia tidak berani melawan atas seluruh hinaan dan kekacawan dalam hidupnya. Mengretak pria ini saja sudah membuat nyali Jongin ciut. Tapi kita lihat siapa yang akan merasa terhina sekarang. Saat kekuasaan ada ditanganya.

"Wahh kau upik abu. Sudah berani padaku."Semua mata mulai melirik tertarik. Karena D.o Kungsoo anak dekan, siapa yang berani.

"Enyalah. Aku jijik melihat wajah dan terutama matamu. Kau tau dibelakangmu semua orang mengatakan percis seperti yang aku katakan."

"Menjijikan?" ulang D o seakan belum percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Dia menjijikan yang benar saja.

"Iya Kau menjijikan mengejar - ngejar pria tanpa lelah, berdandan hingga puluhan juta, menawarkan tubuhmu. Tapi Hahahahaha tidak ada yang mau. Sehun saja yang kau kejar - kejar jatuh padaku dalam hitungan hari. Kau bukan apa - apa" wajah D.o memerah marah karena terhina, orang - orang berada disekitar mereka mulai berbisik - bisik, mulai mengasihani Kyungsoo. Karena orang - orang itu tahu betapa cinta dan gigihnya D.o untuk mendapatkan Sehun, tapi pria udik seperti Jongin bisa bersanding dengan Jongin dalam hitungan hari, bertekuk lutut dikakinya dan memanjakan Jongin lebih dari wanita atau pria yang pernah dekat dengan Sehun. Mebuat hatinya meledak, tangan terkepal D.o akhirnya membuat Jongin terjatuh kelantai. Serangan mendadak yang membuat Jongin tidak memiliki persiapan untuk menghalau.

"Sekali sampah tetap sampah!" ujar D.o pedas. Jongin hanya tersenyum, lalu berusaha bangkit. Semua orang mulai berbisik dan menghujat Jongin yang tak tahu diri.

Jongin mendekat pada Kyungsoo lalu berbisik yang hanya bisa didengar oleh D.o.

"Kufikir kau lebih hina dari sampah! Karena tidak ada yang mengambilmu. Kau juga masih tidak senang membiarkan sampah sepertiku bahagia. Kasihan."

Sialan D.o menggeram kesal, memang benar dia iri pada Jongin dia marah pada Jongin yang semena - mena pada Sehun dan dia ingin menghancurkan Jongin hingga pria itu hancur sehancur - hancurnya. D.o mendorong Jongin hingga terjatuh lalu menendang kaki Jongin berkali - kali. Sementara Jongin pria itu hanya menerima semua pukulan dengan semirk yang menyimpan sesuatu. Jongin ingin D.o mendapatkan balasan dari pada yang pria itu lakukan padanya, kebencian Sehun yang mutlak padanya. Mengetahui pria yang dicintai membenci dirinya sendiri bukankah itu sakit? Pasti menyakitkan. Semua orang memerkik kaget melihat D.o yang biasanya bisa mengontrol diri menjadi seliar itu. Sebenarnya semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Jongin ingin membuat pria miskin tak tau diri itu kapok tapi melakukan hal itu sekarang hanya akan membawa mereka pada jurang maut. Jongin mengerang saat D.o menginjak kakinya.

"Brengsek! apa yang kau lakukan."D.o tersentak mundur saat sebuah tangat menarik tubuhnya kasar dan membuat diri terdorong menabrak dinding, seketika lorong koridor menjadi hening yang terdengar hanya rintihan Jongin dan suara nafas tak teraturnya. Sehun menggangkat Jongin berdiri, lalu menatap dingin D.o yang terlihat gemetar dengan mata berkaca - kaca.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Sehun, dia yan-" kata D.o berusaha menjelaskan tapi Jongin memutuskan kontak mata Sehun dan D.o dengan rintihanya membuat Sehun panik dan memusatkan perhatian penuh pada Jongin. Penuh kelebutan dan mata Sehun, perlakuan hangatnya pada Jongin membuat pukulan berat pada D.o. Dia benci Jongin dan akan membalas semua ini.

"Masalah ini belum selesai. Setelah aku memastikan kondisi Jongin. Kau akan berurusan denganku." Kata Sehun keras. Suaranya beku tajam dan penuh kemarahan, tatapan itu berubah menjadi intimidasi penuh, dan terlihat kebencian yang tegas membuat D.o merasa jatuh, sakit sekali.

Sebenarnya jika memang Sehun bukan Jodohnya dia tidak akan mengusik siapapun kekasih hati Sehun, Walau dibalik sikap Sehun yang datar padanya, namun Sehun adalah sosok kakak yang baik. Sebagai seseorang yang menyimpan perasaan pada Sehun D.o ingin melihat Sehun mendapatkan seseorang yang sempurna, tapi mendapati pria bejat seperti Jongin yang terlihat hanya memanfaatkanya saja. Membuat dia tak terima dan ingin memberikan pria tan itu pelajaran untuk menghargai. Sehun terlalu sempurna untuk Jongin dan pria tan itu harus tau. Kelakukan Jongin sudah keterlaluan bagi D.o.

"Ya" balas dia lemah. Sehun membopong Jongin untuk berjalan mereka berjalan melewati D.o yang terdiam kaku menatap kedua orang itu. D.o menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Pria tan itu tersenyum mengejek. D.o terus menatap punggung Jongin, Jongin melarikan satu tanganya kebalik punggung lalu melipat keempat jarinya hingga menyisakan satu jari tengah, D.o menatap dingin jari tengah yang ditunjukan padanya sebagai penghinaan dari Jongin,

"Berengsek!"

.

.

.

4 bulan terlewati dengan cepat begitu saja. Kini Sehun bukan lagi seorang siswa di SIU tapi seorang penerus perusahaan. Tak terasa hubungan mereka hampir memasuki setengah tahun. Cukup lama bagi Jongin, begitu pula Sehun. Tapi waktu yang lama itu tidak merubah sikap Jongin yang semakin seenaknya. Bukan berfikir untuk lebih baik. Jongin terlalu sibuk berfoya - foya, terlebih jika Sehun tengah mengurus bisnis - bisnisnya. Tapi akan selalu ada titik dimana Jongin mulai merasa khawatir, resah dan takut. Dan semua itu dimulai semenjak orang ketiga masuk dalam hubungan mereka.

"Wah tak pernah kusangka Jongin. Kau benar - benar."Baekhyun minju pelan bahu Jongin. Terlihat cukup bangga dengan apa yang di dapatkan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Baek, ternyata jadi kaya itu benar - benar surga dunia. Apapun yang kuinginkan kudapatkan."

"Yeah. Tapi, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berlebihan pada Sehun."kata Baekhyun jelas terdengar khawatir. "Kau juga harus hati - hati dengan ucapanmu. Tidak semua orang senang melihatmu seperti sekarang. Akan selalu ada seseorang yang iri padamu." Jongin menggangguk kecil. Banyak sekali orang yang iri padanya dan ingin menjatuhkanya. Sebelum ada Sehun Jongin hanya sampah. Wajar akan banyak orang yang tidak senang.

"Maksudmu. D.o?"

"Yah mungkin itu salah satunya."

"Dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kris Sumbae."Jongin menyiritkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa? Lagi pula Kris sumbae sudah lulus mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan bisnisnya bersama Sehun. Jadi apa yang harus aku risaukan."Baekhyun memegang kedua tangan Jongin dan menghadapkan tubuhnya Jongin kearahnya.

"Jongin dengar, Kris adalah sahabat terdekat Sehun. Dia juga punya hutang budi besar pada keluarga Sehun. Dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun maka akan ada Kris dibelakangnya. Mungkin bagimu jika Sehun mencampakanmu itu bukan perkara yang besar karena kau bisa membangun kembali hidupmu. Tapi saat rahasiamu terbongkar semua akan kacau. Kris sudah memata - mataimu dan jika dia tau kau hanya memanfaatkan Sehun saja. Apa yang akan terjadi. " Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan memikirkanya terlalu keras. Lagipula dia belum mendapatkan bukti kongkrit aku hanya memanfaatkan Sehun. Kau tau sendiri hubunganku dengan Kria Sumbae. Kris baik sekali dia sudah mengganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri."

"Jongin tapi kemarin dia memperingatiku."

"Sudahlah lagi pula hubunganku dengan Sehun juga pasti akan cepat berakhir kau tahu sendiri Luhan sudah kembali dan itu tandanya sebentar lagi masa - masa indahku akan berakhir. Lagi pula dari awal aku hanya ingin mencicipi kebahagian untuk beberapa waktu saja. Lagi pula biaya sekolahku sudah kulunasi sampai aku lulus dari sekolah ini. Kau taukan niatku dari awal."Jelas Jongin tanpa keraguan dalam ucapanya.

"Apa kau yakin tak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun untuk Sehun?"

"Aku tak tahu sekalipun iya. Itu tak akan ada artinya. Kau yang bilang planet bumi dan Pluto itu mustahil."

"Kuharap kai tidak akan menyesal."

"Kuharap juga begitu. Hemm jadi kita akan pergi kemana malam ini. Restauran bintang lima, Club, atau Shopping." Baekhyun menggelang kecil dasar bocah gila.

"Bagaimana jika pantai."

"Ide bagus. Jeju bagaimana."

"Hey! ini mendadak. Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk memesan tiket pesawat. Kau enak ada ATM berjalan."kata Baekhyun sewot.

"ATM ini bisa kita gunakan berdua bodoh."

"Apa Sehun tidak akan marah."

"Kau fikir aku peduli. Dia sudah punya Luhan disampingnya."

"Kau terlihat cemburu. Lagipula Luhan bukannya hanya rekan kerja Sehun saja."

"Cih! awalanya kufikir begitu tapi Chanyeol bilang Sehun dan Luhan lebih dari itu. Mereka tumbuh bersama dari kecil. Berbagi segala hal. Dan yeah Sehun mengganggap pria cantik itu lebih, sayangnya Luhan kembali ke China untuk mengemban perusahaanya. Dan selebihnya aku tidak mau tau."Kata Jongin terdengar jengkel.

"Jongin. Ingat jangan gunakan perasaan. Ini akan bahaya pada dirimu." Jongin terdiam, dia juga tak tahu mengapa perasaan emosional itu tumbuh. Mungkin karena dia takut akan segera tersingkir. Iya itu saja.

"Siap Chingu. Nah ayo berangkat."

"Kita tidak menyiapkan apapun."

Kita punya kartu ini. Ayo pergi."

Bagi Jongin kehidupan ini hanya tentang bagaimana kita menggunakan waktu kita dengan sebaik - baiknya. Sedari kecil hidup dalam kesusahan dan hanya bermimpi mendapakan kebahagian. Tapi Jongin juga melupakan kesenangan seperti apa yang bisa mengisi lorong kesedihan dalam hatinya. Sentuhan hangat dari seseorang atau belayan berkilau dari limpahan harta yang benar - benar bisa membuatnya bahagia. Jongin juga tidak paham karena dari dulu kedua hal itu tak pernah dia dapatkan. Hanya diwaktu ini dia rasakan kedua hal ini. Dan Jongin masih berada dalam kebimbangan untuk menentukan pilihan.

Satu minggu berlalu begitu menyenangkan di pulau indah ini. Walau ada setitik rasa rindu merambat kedalam hatinya tentang Sehun. Ah pria itu, Jongin bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Sehun pasti tak akan sadar dengan ketiadaan Jongin. Mungkin kini dia sedang sibuk dengan Luhan. Iya pria bernama Luhan itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Membuatnya ingin lari dan bersembunyi.

Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah menunggu pesawat yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke Seoul. Kenapa bisa ada Chanyeol? itu hanya ketidak sengajaan saat Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol di lobi hotel. Chanyeol ternyata sedang mengerjakan proyeknya disini. Sebuah pembuatan iklan. Chanyeol berkerja dibisnis periklanan. Akhirnya mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu seminggu bersama karena Chanyeol hafal betul tentang Jeju, suatu keuntungan bukan mendapat free guide.

"Aku ingin kekamar mandi,"kata Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Mau kuantar?" Jongin menggelang.

"Tolong jaga Baekhyun dulu. Ok! dia pasti kelelahan sampai tertidur begitu. Hm, aku tidak akan lama." Jongin pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Setelah membuang air dikemihnya, Jongin mencuci muka dan menata rambutnya seraya tersenyum pada repleksi cermin dihadapanya, tidak ada siapa - siapa disana. Namun tiba - tiba seseorang mengintuksinya.

"Ooh. aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berada disini."

"Memang kau saja yang bisa disini. Kyungsoo. Sepertinya kau masih sangat dendam padaku." D.o melipat tanganya menatap jongin dari bawah hingga atas lalu mendengus.

"Kau mungkin sekarang ada diatas awan. Tapi sebenar lagi akan berada ditempatmu berasal. Ditempat sampah."

"Hey! bisakah kau sudahi saja."

"Ada apa ini? bukanya di SIU kau so berkuasa. Kenapa disini? Ahh karena Sehun tidak ada huh! Kau tau tahu sampai detik ini aku melihatmu. Rasanya seperti melihat kotoran. Kau seperti kotoran yang menempel. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun hingga dia mempermalukanku di SIU hah!" Rasa marah merayap ada diri Kyungsoo. Menggingat kembali bagaimana Sehun dengan tanpa hati mengusirnya di depan semua siswa di SIU. Demi pria seperti Kim Jongin, yang bahkan tidak sebanding denganya.

"Karena kau mungkin pantas diseperti itukan." ujar Jongin dengan wajah so polos. Lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang membolakan matanya.

"Aku akan bersabar sampai tiba saatnya kau membayar semua ini."geram Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, bisa membayarnya."kata Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku sudah lama kenal Sehun dan Luhan. Kau tahukan siapa Luhan. Aku akan dengan senang hati mendukung hubungan mereka. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa dekat mereka. Dan saat Sehun mendepakmu. Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan tertawa didepan wajahmu! Camkan !" Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi dengan menabrak bahu Jongin yang kini telah memejamkan matanya emosi. Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya diikaca lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tidak boleh merasakan hal bodoh ini!" prangg! cermin itu retak oleh pukulan Jongin. Darah mengucur dari tanganya dan Jongin tidak perduli.

Jongin kembali saat pemberitahuan keberantan dari Jeju ke Seoul terdengar. Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangan Jongin langsung menghampirinya. Begitupun Chanyeol yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Jongin tersenyum dan menyembunyikan tanganya kedalam saku.

"Kau lama sekali." kata Baekhyun. Kufikir kau lupa jalan.

"Issh kau fikir aku anak kecil. Tapi aku sakit perut jadi yeah kau tau." jawab Jongin.

"Syukurlah tadi ada Kyungsoo dia bercakap - cakap dengan Chanyeol sebentar lalu pergi. Kufikir kau bertemu denganya. Untung sekali dia datang kita pergi. Kalau tidak ah sudahlah."Jongin meraih renselnya.

"Iya kau benar untung saja kita terhindar dari rubah sialan itu." jengkel Jongin lalu Chanyeol merangkul Jongin.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersahabat sekali denganya, yah?"

"Begitulah. Ayo kita pergi."

Setelah tiba di Seoul mereka bertiga akhirnya berpisah. Jongin menarik nafas dalam setelah sampai didepan apartement Sehun. Ada kalanya Jongin menyesal tinggal bersama Sehun terlebih dalam situasi buruk seperti ini. Jongin melirik jam tangan, 23.27 Jongin berharap Sehun sudah terlelap. Persetan dengan Sehun. Jongin akan masuk walau malam ini dia akan diusir, Jongin tak perduli. Iya sudah kalau Sehun memilih Luhan. Pilih saja lagi pula mereka sempurna bersama.

Cklek.

Gelap. Jongin berjalan dengan santai. Menuju kamar Sehun, ahh malam ini lebih baik tidak tidur disana. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik arah.

"Mau kemana?" Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menatap pria yang kini menatapnya tidak bersahabat.

"Kamar."

"Seingatku kamarmu bukan disebelah sana."

"Terserah padaku!"bentak Jongin.

"Ada apa dengamu?"tanya Sehun mendekati Jongin.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Bagaimana hal ini menjadi bukan urusanku!"teriak Sehun mencengkram bahu Jongin yang hanya menajamkan tatapanya pada Sehun begitu pula Sehun.

"Pergi tanpa kabar. Aku pusing dan khawatir mencarimu. Kau matikan handphonemu. Dan ternyata kau sedang bersenang - senang diJeju. Tak bisakah kau mengatakan kemana kau akan pergi. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu. Seharusnya kau hargai aku. Kau tahu Kris dan Luhan juga ikut mencarimu mereka kecewa terutama Kris saat tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Aku juga tidak enak pada Luhan aku bahkan kehilangan tender karena mencarimu."Marah Sehun. Jongin berdecak mendengar perkataan Sehun. Luhan, kenapa harus Luhan?

"Kalau kau menyesal mencariku, urusi saja Luhanmu dan jangan fikirkan aku."

"Kau! Ini tidak ada urusanya dengan Luhan!" bentak Sehun. Jongin terdiam mendengar bentakan Sehun. Tapi matanya mulai berkaca - kaca. Jongin melepas cengkraman Sehun. Mencarinya? Apa benar Sehun masih perduli padanya. Jongin harusnya tak perduli seperti biasanya pada urusan Sehun. Seharusnya dia bersikap seperti biasa bukan kekanakan begitu. Tapi entah kenapa semakin hari rasanya semakin aneh. Dulu dia tak perduli dengan siapa Sehun berada, urusan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Tapi begitu Luhan datang semua berubah dia merasa terancam. Apa karena Jongin telah terlalu menikmati kehidupan megahnya ini. Takut kehilangan semua limpahan harta yang mengelilinginya. Dia masih bingung yang jelas dia marah dan tak stabil.

"Kau memang serasi denganya."lirih Jongin. Membuat Sehun tercenung. Pasti ada kesalah pahaman disini. Jongin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

.

Sehun menemukan Jongin meringkuk di atas kasur. Memunggunginya. Dengan pelahan Sehun memeluknya. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun. Padahal Sehun yakin Jongin tidak tidur. Selama hidup bersama Jongin, Sehun sudah tahu betul tentang Jongin apa yang dia suka dan tidak dia suka. Pertengkaran ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertengkar tapi pertengkaran ini kali pertama untuk masalah pihak ketiga. Selama ini Jongin tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun tentang pergaulanya yang bebas. Dengan wanita dan pria Jongin terlihat selalu menerima tidak berkomentar lebih. Beda sekali dengan dirinya yang overprotektif pada Jongin, apalagi menyangkut wanita dan pria yang mendekati Jongin. Jadi saat Jongin membahas tentang kedekatanya dengan Luhan ada satu kesalahan yang harus diluruskan bahwa dia tak ada apa - apa dengan Luhan. Walau dulu ada cinta diantara mereka dan itu akan menjadi kenangan indah yang akan Sehun simpan.

"Sayang, hey kita tidak bisa tidur seperti ini."

"Tapi aku bisa," kata Jongin ketus.

"Lalu kenapa beruangku belum tidur?"

"Kau menggangguku."

"Sayang dengar." Sehun membalikan tubuh Jongin menghadap padanya. "Jika ini tentang Luhan aku minta maaf. Aku dan dia tidak ada apa - apa denganya."

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Jongin lihat aku. Satu minggu aku kelimpungan mencarimu. Aku harap saat kau pulang kau akan minta maaf dan memelukku. Itu saja sudah cukup." kata Sehun pada Jongin. Tiba - tiba Jongin memukulinya. Sehun berusaha menangkap tangan Jongin. Jongin terlihat emosi sekali entah karena apa. Jongin memandang Sehun. Kesal, marah dan menyesal. Kesal karena perasaan bodohnya. Marah karena tak membiarkan Sehun bahagia bersama Luhan dan malah menghalanginya. Menyesal pada Sehun yang telah berbaik hati menanggungnya selama ini tidak meghargai Sehun dan selalu mengrogoti Sehun.

"Brengsek!" kata Jongin lalu menangis membuat Sehun kebingungan dan hanya menenangkan Jongin. Sehun menatap tangan Jongin yang entah bagaimana bisa berdarah. Sehun tidak memperhatikanya. Diraihnya tangan Jongin yang masih sesegukan.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa bisa sampai begini."Jongin mendelikan matanya. Sehun selalu memarahinya jika terluka. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Tunggu disini!"perintah Sehun keras.

"Sialan kau perintah - perintah aku seenaknya hah! Hikkkks," teriak Jongin sambil cegukan. Sehun kembali dengan kotak P3K.

"Kau yang sialan. Kenapa bisa sampai begini. Dimana kau dapat luka ini." Jongin mengigit bibirnya.

"Bandara Jeju."

"Kau!" bentak Sehun. "Bisa - bisanya menahan ini, apa kau gila. Tidak bisakah kau lebih berhati - hati. Sudah kukat-"Jongin menarik tanganya yang tengah dibersihkan.

"Sialan kau! memarahiku terus menerus." beginilah Jongin selalu tak terkontrol dekat Sehun.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Shiroooooo!"

"Kemarinkan!"

"Jangan membentakku!"Sehun yang tak sabar langsung menyabar tangan Jongin.

"Kau sudah besar masih tetap keras kepala." Dan beginilah Sehun selalu berubah menjadi bukan dirinya jika dekat Jongin. Setelah membalut tangan Jongin, mereka akhirnya tertidur tepat pukul 03.30 dengan posisi biasa Jongin yang ada dipelukan Sehun selalu seperti itu.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

. Bab 3 : Kim Jongin's Changes

Setelah kepergiaan Jongin yang tanpa kabar satu minggu itu, ternyata tidak membuat Sehun marah dan malah berbalik semakin menyayangi dan memperhatikan Jongin extra. Hal itu membuat Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega setidaknya posisinya masih aman.

Menghabiskan sorenya di sebuah cafe, dan menatap pejalan kaki yang hilir mudik membuatnya memutar kenangan dimana dia membayakan bagaimana rasanya duduk nyaman di cafe - cafe yang berjajar mewah. Tapi sekarang berdiam diri di Cafe menjadi sebuah kebiasaan dan nyata bukan angan lagi. Jongin tersenyum kecut masih merasa kurang atas apa yang telah dia miliki sekarang. Banyak orang masih menggapnya belum pantas merasakan hal ini dan berusaha menyadarkanya bahwa dia harus banyak bersyukur atau berhenti dan mundur. Dan itu membuatnya kesal. Contohnya kedua pria didepanya ini,

"Jongin, Sehun harus mengambil perjalanan bisnis diluar negeri kau harus paham. Dia tidak akan kemana - mana terlebih ada aku dan Luhan." ujar Kris memberi pengertian.

"Aku tak pernah melarangnya Hyung. Aku tak perduli."

"Apa maksudmu tak perduli?" balas Kris intonasinya berubah dari lembut menjadi tak kaku. Jongin terdiam.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat Sehun susah untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau sudah besar, Sehun sudah terlalu memanjakanmu. Jika Sehun bersikap seperti itu, kau harus membuat Sehun setidaknya nyaman. Itulah yang harusndilakukan untuk berterima kasih."Jongin mendengus mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terdengar tajam.

"Maaf, kenapa anda berbicara seolah menyalahkanku. Sudah kubilang aku tidak perduli. Aku sudah jelaskan pada Sehun untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Jadi semua seharusnya bukan salahku. Dia tidak mau pergi itu juga bukan urusanku."

"Jongin, aku masih sabar atas tingkahmu. Karena aku sudah mengganggapmu adikku sendiri. Kapan kau akan mengerti. Tingkahmu yang manja dan emosian seperti ini yang membuat Sehun khawatir. Kau memang berkata membiarkanya pergi tapi saat dia pergi kau selalu membuat masalah dan membuat Sehun tidak tenang. Kau fikir pergi ke Jeju seperti kemarin itu guyonan yang lucu. Kau tau! berapa uang yang hilang karena kau!"geram Kris.

"Tenang Kris. Dia mungkin belum dewasa. Sehun terlalu memanjakanya, dia jadi tidak terkontrol seperti ini." kata Luhan menatap remeh Jongin.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sela Jongin marah.

"Sudah, jadi Jongin kami kemari hanya ingin kau merubah sikapmu. Jangan bebani Sehun seperti yang lalu - lalu. Kau mengerti, kau dulu tidak seperti ini. Jangan buat kesabaran kuhabis dan berbalik mengabaikanmu."Ucap Kris menatap Jongin penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau fikir hanya aku yang berubah. Berkacalah kau juga berubah. Dulu kau tak perduli tentang uang, sekarang kau ambisius dan munafik! Kris,"Kris memandang kecewa Jongin. Lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah selesai denganmu. Kau seharuanya mulai bersyukur dengan hidupmu. Awalnya kufikir kau yang terbaik untuk Sehun, tapi sekarang Luhan jauh lebih baik darimu. Kau mengecewakan."ujar Kris melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap kepergianya dengan menyesal.

"Wrong choice." Ucap Luhan lalu meninggalkan Jongin sendiri termenung. Jongin menatap coffeenya lalu menyesapnya sedikit. Menghembuskan nafas lelah. Jongin berfikir dia mungkin sudah ketelaluan dan tidak bisa seperti ini, apa yang dikatakan Kris benar dia harus Berubah. Dan detik ini dia akan merubahnya. Dia tidak ingin kalah dari Luhan dan dia akan buktikan bahwa Luhan yang sekalipun sempurna tidak bisa merendahkanya atau menginjak - injak harga dirinya lagi.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, yang perlahan mulai terbuka lebar. Hanya ada dirinya, Jongin menyiritkan mata bingung, kemana Sehun? itulah hal pertama yang difikirkanya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang terpatri di hadapanya. Pukul 2 malam, bukankah tadi Sehun masih memeluknya erat tapi kemana pria itu. Dengan segera Jongin bangun dari tidurnya lalu mencari Sehun. Jongin menemukan Sehun masih terjaga diruangan kerja dengan setumpuk berkas menjulang, wajahnya nampak lelah, beberapa kali Jongin melihat Sehun membenarkan kacamatanya dan mengucek mata. Dengan lesuh Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

"Sehun."Sapa Jongin. Membuat Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya pada Jongin. Menutup lembar kerja serta menyimpan kacamatanya dan tersenyum hangat pada Jongin.

"Kenapa bangun hem? Lapar?"Jongin menggelang. Sedikit tersindir dengan pertanyaan lapar dari Sehun. Karena biasanya dia terbangun memang karena lapar atau haus. Tapi Jongin baru sadar betapa perhatianya Sehun dan betapa tidak menghargainya Jongin. Sehun menatap bingung kearah Jongin yang terlihat tidak biasanya. Jongin menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah tertekuk merasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah merayap kesetiap pembulu darahnya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"kata Jongin. Sehun menarik Jongin untuk duduk dipangkuanya. Lalu membenarkan helaian rambut Jongin.

"Ada beberapa perkerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, sebentar lagi."

"Kaukan bosnya, kenapa diberikan tugas banyak?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin mengurus kontrak - kontrak merepotkan itu apa lagi harus melakukan perjalanan jauh. Jadi aku mengurus berkas - berkas ini lebih banyak dari biasanya." Jongin menatap Sehun. Apa ini karenanya? Seperti yang dikatakan Kris beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lebih baik kau pergi mengurus tender - tender itu dari pada tidak tidur berhari - hari. Liat matamu!" Sehun membalas gerutuan Jongin dengan tawa, tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir. Sehun bahkan ragu Jongin khawatir padanya karena Jongin itu kadang sulit ditebak.

"Kenapa hm?"Jongin menunduk lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan." Oh jadi benar beruangnya ini sedang khawatir,

"Akhir - akhir ini ada yang berubah darimu? Kau lebih emm," Sehun menimbang kata - kata.

"Baik?" bisik Jongin.

"Iya begitulah. Kau tau ini pertama kalinya kau menunjukan kekhawatiranmu padaku,"

"Seburuk itu," Jongin nampak terkejut, dia hanya tidak ingin menuntut kehidupan Sehun, jadi dia tidak pernah bertanya atau terlibat dengan kehidupan pribadi Sehun sebelum Sehun mengenal dirinya. Jongin rasa itu bukan masalah, tapi Jongin sadar bahwa itu cukup keterlaluan.

"Kau senang aku berubah?"katanya lagi.

"Aku khawatir Jongin. Apa ada seseorang yang mengusikmu? aku lebih suka kau yang apa adanya."Jongin tak menjawab dan hanya mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Aku ngantuk Sehun. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berkerja seperti ini lagi Arra." Setelah kata - kata itu keluar, yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas tenang Jongin. Sehun mengelus surai Jongin, merasa bersyukur dan khawatir dengan perubahan Jongin. Sehun tidak mau Jongin merasa tertekan. Dia ingin Jongin bahagia.

Setelah malam itu Sehun tidak lagi berkerja gila - gilaan dia lebih santai. Karena bisa melakukan perjalanan bisnis, semuan ini dia lakukan karena bujukan prianya. Dalam satu bulan Sehun akan mengadakan perjalanan bisnis, 2 sampai 4 kali. Dan hal itu tidak menjadi masalah lagi walaupun perjalanan itu dilakukan bersama Luhan dan Kris namun Jongin tidak khawatir dan mempersalahkanya lagi. Jonginpun sekarang lebih fokus pada bidang studynya dan tidak lagi banyak bermain - main walaupun pergi ke club masih menjadi rutinitas. Selama Sehun tidak ada Jongin biasanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan Chanyeol atau Baekhyun. Chanyeol? iya pria itu menjadi seperti kakak bagi Jongin. Akhir - akhir ini setiap Jongin pergi ke club selalu ada Chanyeol, pria itu selalu menemaninya bercengkrama atau mengiburnya sudah seperti Baekhyun.

"Dia sendiri?"Kata Chanyeol duduk disebelah Jongin yang terlihat mabuk.

"Tentu saja, Sehun mana mungkin mengijinkanya. Jongin bilang Sehun baru pulang besok, kurasa Jongin sedang kesepian."jelas Baekhyun meminum alkoholnya.

"Baguslah." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyirit.

"Kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau fikir aku bisa dekat dengan Jongin jika dia ada, Baek, menurutmu apa Jongin bahagia dengan Sehun. Kufikir Sehun terlalu dingin."

"Bukankah kau dekat denganya?"

"Kami hanya sebatas kenal. Sebenarnya Sehun adalah tipe yang sulit. Aku terkejut mereka bisa bertahan selama ini. Kufikir Jongin hanya dijadikan selingan Sehun, seperti biasanya. Sehun selalu berbagi bekasnya denganku. Aku menunggu Sehun bosan dengan Jongin." Baekhyun tertawa. Sambil menggelang - gelang kepala. Alkohol mulai mempengaruhinya walau tidak separah pria tan yang tengah menari tidak karuan.

"Ayolah biarkan Jongin bersenang - senang dengan Sehun. Mereka tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia hanya ingin bersenang - senang. Aku juga lebih suka kau dengan Jongin. Ahh tapi aku mulai khawatir Jika Jongin mulai menyukai Sehun."Barkhyun tersentak dengan ucapanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum jahat. Oh Tuhan dirinya tengah membeberkan rahasia serius Jongin.

"Ahh itu kenapa D.O memperingatiku tentang Jongin. Aku tidak tahu pria sebiasa Jongin begitu lihai. Membidik sasaranya. Kufikir Jongin tidak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sehun."

"Maksudmu? Chanyeol?"

"Karena aku akan menghancurkanya bila itu terjadi,"

"Kau fikir kau punya apa? Sudahlah biarkan Jongin." ujar Baekhyun santai kembali menyambar alkoholnya.

"Aku akan membiarkanya selama Jongin tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sehun."katanya terdengar sangat bertekad. Wajahnya tertekuk menatap Jongin tajam. Lalu melembut kemudian. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk menghampiri Jongin. Chanyeol perlu menangkap Jongin sebelum orang lain mengambilnya.

.

.

.

Jongin sedikit tersadar dari mabuknya setelah muntah dua kali. Kini dia berada di mobil Chanyeol yang melaju menuju apartemen Sehun. Chanyeol memberinya minuman pereda mabuk. Jongin ingin segera tidur, besok Sehun baru pulang dan Jongin tidak akan mengambil resiko mengahadapi omelan Sehun, dia akan aman malam ini. Chanyeol diam diam melirik Jongin yang masih berusaha tersadar dari mabuknya. Hari ini Chanyeol merasa senang bisa menghabiskan malam dengan Jongin. Jongin itu ternyata benar - benar manja, seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak habis fikir orang sekaku Sehun tahan dengan Jongin, Sehun bahkan tidak bisa tahan dengan wanita atau pria dalam waktu panjang. Itu kenapa D.O tidak bisa mendapatkanya padahal pria manis itu telah mengabiskan segala hal agar Sehun tertarik padanya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas memarkirkan mobilnya dibesment apartemen.

"Jongin kita sudah sampai." Kata Chanyeol membuat Jongin yang tertidur tiba - tiba bangun.

"Yakk Chanyeol kau membuatku kaget!"geram Jongin. Lalu menyerang Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tertawa lalu menangkap tangan lemah Jongin, efek mabuknya belum hilang. Jongin meraih bahu Chanyeol lalu tanpa diduga mencondongkan badanya pada Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol.

"Ughh pusing Chanyeol. Gendong aku ne,"Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Issshhh gendong!"kesalnya.

"Arraso monggu."

"Itu nama anak anjing."

"Kau anak anjing," Jongin hanya membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan gumanan sepertinya dia lelah, Chanyeol pun mencium kening Jongin gemas. Dia keluar dari mobil lalu menggendong Jongin, pria tan itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Chanyeol membuat perut Chanyeol melilit geli. Jongin selalu membuatnya seperti ini. Segala yang ada pada Jongin selalu membuatnya seperti itu. Mereka menaiki lift, menunggu nomor - nomor yang silih berganti. Keadaan sudah sepi karena sekarang tengah malam. Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Jongin sampai dilantai apartemen Sehun yang berada di sebuah kawasan mewah, saat Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan Cardkey. Sosok pria tengah berdiri didepan pintu menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Jongin mengerjapkan mata, lalu meloncat dari gendongan Chanyeol terlihat kaget mendapati Sehun ada dihapanya. Seharusnya Sehun pulang besok.

"Sehun aku bisa jelaskan."kata Jongin berusaha menjelaskan. Chanyeol menyirit bingung melihat reaksi Jongin tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Jongin tidak perduli dengan keadaan Sehun.

"Chanyeol kau bisa pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Jongin."

"Your welcome, Sehun."balas Chanyeol. Chanyeol pergi setelah memberi senyuman pada Jongin meninggalkan Jongin dengan Sehun.

"Sehun dengar aku tidak bermaksud membuat masalah. Hari ini u ulang tahu Baekhyun iya ulang tahunya jadi aku merayakan itu kami minum dan aku tidak kuat alkohol jadi Chanyeol mengantarkanku."jelas Jongin panjang lebar mencoba memberi alasan. Sehun tersenyum geli lalu menarik Jongin masuk.

"Tidak apa - apa. Lagipula ini kebiasaanmu, kularang juga kau pasti kesana iyakan, Kau juga pasti butuh hiburan. Lagi pula akhir - akhir ini aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu denganmu. Aku Luhan dan Kris sangat sibuk membangun kerja sama dengan USA." Kata Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan Jongin yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Luhan?" Jongin menunduk sedih, Sehun sekarang tidak seperti dulu, dia seperti mengabaikanya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat Jongin tiba - tiba terdiam.

"Hey kenapa?"tegur Sehun. Meraih wajah Jongin yang terlihat berusaha menghindari tatapanya. "Kau sakit?"lanjut Sehun. Jongin berusaha tersenyum dan menggelang.

"T- tidak. Hanya lelah."

"Mau aku pijiti?"

"Tidak usah. Aku mau tidur."

"Kau kenapa hey."

"Tidak apa - apa."

"Iya sudah ganti baju lalu cuci kaki dan tangan, aku tunggu di kamar."ujar Sehun. Jongin menggangguk kaku. Oh Sehun dengar Jongin bukan bayi. Sehun menghembuskan nafas, lalu melangkah menuju kamar menunggu Jongin. 15 menit kemudian Jongin kembali dengan piama biru sekukaanya. Lalu berbaring disebelah Sehun memunggunginya. Jongin hanya merasa rasa sedih menghinggapinya mengetahui jika mungkin posisinya mulai terusik Luhan. Sehun memandang punggung Jongin sendu. Jongin terlihat menjauhinya, bertingkah aneh dari hari kehari. Dan terlihat menghormatinya layaknya pembantu dengan majikan terlalu formal. Sehun sudah resah sebenarnya.

"Kenapa?"Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang, membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Mereka memang sudah sering berpelukan tapi karena 2 minggu kepergiaan Sehun membuat Jongin asing.

"Tidak ada."Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman. Sehun membalikan tubuh Jongin paksa lalu menindih tubuh Jongin. Menatap tajam mata Jongin.

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku benci hal itu."

"Aku tidak apa - apa."

"Bagaimana tidak apa - apa. Kau menghindariku."

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri. " Jongin berusaha melepaskan kukungan Sehun. Sehun menggeram kesal lalu melepaskan tubuh Jongin kasar dan berbalik memunggungi Jongin yang terdiam kaku.

"Hik hik hik!" Sehun tersentak mendengar suara tangisan Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu apa salahnya.

"Stttt kenapa? Kau ingin sesuatu?" kata Sehun. Jongin ingin mengatakan jika dia kesal bahwa Sehun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan walau itu demi perkerjaan, Jongin ingin marah karena Sehun tidak seperti dulu. Dia ingin kembali menarik perhatian Sehun tapi dia sudah berjanji ingin berubah.

"Aku ingin jalan - jalan besok! Denganmu."teriak Jongin. Sehun mengelap ingus Jongin. Membuat Jongin menangis lebih keras.

"Aku bukan anak kecil kenapa kau mengelap ingusku aku bisa sendiri!" Sehun tertawa. Jongin sudah kembali seperti semula, Sehun lebih suka Jongin yang seperti ini. Di bandingkan Jongin yang terlihat baik karena terpaksa.

"Dasar bodoh! kenapa tidak bilang langsung."

"Urusi saja urusanmu!"

"Jika kau menyuruhku mengurusi urusanku siapa yang akan mengurusi anak tan manja ini. Nanti kau nangis kalau kutinggal."

"Aku hanya akan menangis jika kau tinggal, tapi kau akan menderita jika kutinggal!" Sewot Jongin.

"Benarkah?"ujar Sehun meremehkan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Memangnya kau mau berpisah denganku?" Jongin tidak melawan lagi ucapan Sehun. Hanya bungkam dengan mata berair. Bisakah jongin berpisah dari Sehun. Sehun tempat kebahagiaanya. Jongin tidak mau hidup susah lagi. Siapa yang akan menampungnya setelah ini.

"Hey kenapa diam? baru kutanya saja kau sudah mau menangis."Jongin cemberut lalu menidurkan badanya membelakangi Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur dipelukanku. Banyak orang yang berjajar ingin kupeluk tap-" Kalimat Sehun terhenti saat dekapan hangat Jongin menyelubunginya. Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin lalu mengusap kepala Jongin menciuminya sayang.

"Maaf masih sering membuatmu sedih. Kau harus mengatakan padaku apa yang kau suka dan kau benci. Oke jangan menahan apapun padaku. Jangan merasa asing lagi denganku. Kau harus tahu, hanya aku yang kau punya." bisik Sehun pada Jongin yang hanya mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Aku tahu bodoh aku tidak akan melepasmu, apalagi meninggalkanmu"bisik Jongin halus.

"Saranghae Jongin."

"..." Sehun tersenyum. Mendengar helaan nafas lembut Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya diarea taman hiburan, karena Jongin merengek dari pagi ingin pergi ketaman hiburan. Tidak hanya mereka saja, karena Baekhyun yang Jongin paksa untuk ikut serta dan Kris yang juga Sehun ikut sertakan, karena Sehun tahu Kris pasti butuh hiburan sayangnya tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin dan Sehun, Pria blasteran itu juga mengikut sertakan Luhan dalam acara ini. Jongin memilih tidak berkomentar karena tidak ingin mengacaukan suasana. Baekhyun yang mengerti keadaan segera mengalihkan perhatian Jongin agar pria tan itu tidak merasa nyaman.

Mereka menikmati berbagai wahana seperti 4G, rumah boneka, rumah hantu, arum jeram, dan biang lala. Memilih wahana yang tidak terlalu ekstrim sesuai keinginan Jongin.

"Aku ingin rollcoster" ujar Jongin lalu melirik Kris yang terlihat menghindarinya. Jika memang Kris tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranya dia yang akan pergi.

"Oke, sayang."balas Sehun. Lalu beranjak keluar dari tempat restauran yang tersedia disana. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi seseorang menahanya.

"Sehun baru selesai makan, dia memiliki pencernaan yang payah dia bisa muntah - muntah setelahnya. Seperti dulu, iyakan Kris."sela Luhan. Senyum Jongin pudar, ah Jongin tidak memikiran hal itu. Seharusnya dia juga tau apa yang buruk dan baik bagi Sehun.

"Bukan masalah."ujar Sehun terlihat biasa saja. "Ayo,"lanjut Sehun.

"Sedikit pengertianlah kau pada Sehun."ujar Kris terdengar dingin.

"Kris aku bukan pria penyakitan dan ini bukan urusanmu."balas Sehun tidak suka mendengar opini Kris.

"Kris hyung benar. Lagipula Sehun belum mencicipi dessertmu,"kata Jongin berusaha biasa saja.

"Jongin."Melihat sikap Jongin yang terlihat tidak enak padanya. Membuat Sehun marah. Jongin terlihat takut dan entahlah dia terlalu penurut dan lemah. Sehun tidak suka.

"Apa? Ya sudah makan saja. Aku ingin berdua dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau kau melihat ekspresi suramku saat menaiki rollcoster. Pokoknya saat aku datang kau harus sudah menyambutku! Bye. Ayo Baek!"Ujar Jongin berusaha bersikap normal. Sehun tersenyum paksa melihat tingkah kesal Jongin.

"Eihh yang benar saja. Kim Jongin!"teriak Baekhyun mengikuti jejak Jongin yang berada di depanya. Berjalan cepat tanpa menunggu Baekhyun yang kesusahan mengejarnya.

"Hey yang benar saja, kau berani?"kata Baekhyun setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jongin.

"Ught sebenarnya tidak. Tadinya aku ingin naik bebek - bebekan dengan Sehun. Aku malas melihat Luhan. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur bilang pada Sehun untuk menungguku. Aku yakin 5 menit lagi dia menyusul."

"Aissh yang benar saja, Jong! Jangan bilang kau cemburu."

"Tidak! hanya kau tau aku sudah terlalu menikmati hidup mewah aku merasa enggan melepasnya"desah Jongin.

"Kau tidak boleh serakah Kim."

"Aku tau cepat atau lambat aku harus menyudahi hubungan ini."

"Benar sebelum seseorang merusaknya. Sebelum Sehun tau dan akan menghancurkanmu, sebelum kau memiliki perasaan laknat bernama cinta pada Sehun, "

"Akhir - akhir ini sejujurnya aku jadi merasa bersalah dan bingung." ucap Jongin menggadahkan kepala pada langit sambil berjalan.

"Makanya kau harus cepat sudahi kesenangan ini."

"Aku tidak tau apa kenyaman yang Sehun berikan atau harta yang Sehun berikan yang membuatku senang selama ini."Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya menatap serius pada Jongin.

"Jongin ingat jangan menangis suatu saat padaku. Aku sudah memperingatimu dari awal. Tapi kini kau mulai menyukainya. Sejujurnya kufikir tidak ada yang akan menolak pesona Sehun. Aku tidak melarangmu menyukainya. Hanya saja jika cerita kau memanfaatkan terdengar oleh Sehun dan jika kau menyukainya kau akan hancur. Sehun bukan tipe pemaaf seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Kufikir Sehun hanya menjadikanku mainanya saja. Percis seperti yang Do dan Chanyeol katakan. Jadi aku tidak begitu perduli pada awalnya, sesuai dengan rencanaku yang hanya ingin memanfaatkanya. Tapi hubungan ini berlanjut terlalu lama dari presepsiku. Hingga akhirnya aku bimbang terlebih dengan adanya Luhan membuatku uring - uringan."

"Entalah ini terlambat untuk diperbaiki. Oke jangan menangis. Kita naik rollcoster itu dan menjerit sepuasnya."Jongin menggangguk kecil. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi. Jika Jongin memiliki perasaan pada Sehun maka akan sulit bagii Jongin untuk pergi dan pria tan itu kelak yang akan menderita. Barkhyun hanya takut gosip tentang Jongin yang memanfaatkan Sehun teruangkap. Selama ini belum ada bukti tentang gosip itu yang membuat Sehun percaya. Sehun hanya mengganggap Jongin hanya terlalu manja, Baekhyun sendiri bingung kenapa Sehun sebodoh itu. Baekhyun takut Jongin akhirnya hancur. Jongin bahkan bisa membuat Kris berbalik membencinya apa lagi orang lain. Baekhyun hanya berharap perasaan Jongin hilang sehingga tidak membuat Jongin sulit untuk melepas Sehun. Itu saja. Baekhyun juga khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun kelak pada Jongin jika masalah ini terdengar ketelinga pemuda itu, Sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap enteng terlebih dengan masalah serius seperti ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan tidak ada hal yang bisa mencegah semua ini terjadi, Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa.

"Baek apa aku akan mati.'Kata Jongin mencengkram sabuk pengaman. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi di bawah terlihat Sehun yang melambaikan tangan pada Jongin. Memberi semangat.

"Yeah kita berdua akan mati."

Sttttttttttttt

"Aaaaaaaaaaa"- Jongin

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- Baekhyun.

"Turunnnnnnkan aku!"-Jongin.

"Suuudah... suddddah... sudahhhh..." - Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Jongin dan Baekhyun yang terlihat lemas menuruni tangga, Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat kepayahan seraya melepas gelayut tangan Luhan dari lenganya. Kris memberikan minum pada Baekhyun.

"Kau oke, sayang."

"Itu biasa saja."Ujar Jongin berusaha biasa saja, namun kakinya bergetar dan langkahnya jadi lemas. Sehun menangkap Jongin lalu terkekeh. Lalu mengangkat Jongin untuk digendong. Jongin hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk Sehun. Akhirnya mereka berlima memilih pulang.

Setiba diparkiran, mereka menaiki mobil. Kris yang mengemudi sementara Luhan berada disebelahnya. Baekhyun segera mengundurkan diri karena melihat mobil yang pasti tidak akan muat terlebih melihat Jongin yang tertidur digendongan Sehun.

"Sudah kau masuk saja, Kau datang bersama kami dan Jongin pasti akan marah temanya kami usir."ujar Kris. Sebenarnya Luhan yang datang terpisah hanya saja dia ingin ikut kemobil Sehun dengan alasan lelah.

"Tapi Sehun hyung."

"Masuk saja." Baekhyun menggangguk mendengar perintah Sehun. Sehun memasukan Jongin diikuti dirinya.

"Sehun." rengek Jongin. Lalu menaiki tubuh Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk Sehun sementara pria itu hanya mengelus surai Jongin.

"Aishhh sifat manjanya itu!" dengus Baekhyun. "Waktu dulu dia selalu ngumpet diketekku kalau mau tidur sekarang aihh dasar hitam."

"Diam kau Bacon."balas Jongin setengah tertidur.

"Aku baru lihat hal seperti ini. Selama mengenalmu." ucap Kris menatap Sehun sekilas, tertarik. Melihat Sehun seperti itu membuat Kris kasihan. Karena Sehun tidak pernah melakukan seseorang semanis itu. Bahkan pada cinta pertamanya sendiri, Luhan. Kris melilirik Luhan yang terlihat murung.

" Aku hanya melakukanya pada, priaku ini."

"Kufikir kau terlalu memanjakanya. Sehingga dia seperti itu." Ucap Luhan.

"Aku tidak keberatan Lu, ini semacam kebiasaan."

"Kebiasaan?" guman Kris tidak percaya. Lalu tertawa kaku. Jongin yang mendengar percakapan Itu merasa tidak enak. Seharusnya dia lebih menjaga sikap. Dengan perlahan Jongin berusaha turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Tapi Sehun menahanya. Lalu menatap mata sayu Jongin.

"Kau terganggu hm?" kata Sehun. Lengan Sehun menidurkan kembali kepala Jongin.

"Berhenti berbicara. Aku tidak mau sampai Jongin terbangun. Dia pasti lelah." diucapkan dengan biasa namun mereka tahu itu ancaman.

"Tenang saja, Sehun hyung. Dia akan seperti orang mati kalau tidur." sela Baekhyun. Sehun tertawa.

"Iya dia lucu sekali saat tidur."balas Sehun. Luhan mendengus dan mengepalkan tanganya. Brengsek.

.

.

To be continue….


	4. Chapter 4

Bab 4: Be along regret

Awal desember yang menyenangkan, hamparan salju memenuhi Seoul. Jongin berlari - lari kecil menghindari hujan salju yang cukup lebat. Setibanya diparkiran kampus Jongin dengan cepat menaiki mobil pemberian Sehun menuju sebuah butik terkenal di Seoul. Hari ini akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan dan Sehun mengiginkan Jongin untuk hadir menemaninya. Maka dari itu Jongin ingin tampil semaksimal mungkin. Akhirnya setelah setengah jam berkendara Jongin sampai dibutik tersebut sekali lagi berlari terbirit - birit menghindari salju.

Hangat. ruangan ini hangat Jongin mulai memilah jas - jas mewah dan elegant ini satu persatu mencari busana yang cocok untuk tubuhnya. Disana jas abu - abu yang sempurna Jongin berusaha menggapainya namun ada satu tangan lain yang juga tertarik pada gaun itu. Saat menoleh Jongin berharap dia tak memperebutkan pakaian ini dengan pria itu.

"Hyung kau sudah menemukan yang pas untukmu?"sebuah suara menyela tatapan Jongin dari pria dihadapanya berpaling pada pria lain yang terlihat sibuk memilah baju.

"Ya aku dapat. D.o"balas pria yang tak lain adalah Luhan tersenyum kecil pada Jongin.

"Sial! kenapa ada pemandangan tidak sedap disini!"balas D.o ketus saat bertemu tatap dengan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin dia hanya acuh tak acuh dengan ekpresi malas bertenger di wajahnya.

"Kau akan datang ke pesta."tanya Luhan pada Jongin yang masih memperhatikan pakaian itu

"Sehun mengundangku. Apa boleh buat aku harus datang."

"Cihh dasar. Pura - pura terlihat tak tertarik. Padahal aku tau kau pasti merengek ingin ikut. Sampai kapan kau berhenti menjilat?"ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dan sampai kapan kau iri padaku? Kau masih marah Sehun memilihku? Itu nasibmu jangan limpahkan padaku."

"Kau!"geram D.o. Luhan menepuk bahu D.o menenangkan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang. Sehun akan sangat sibuk malam. Dia akan menjadi sorotan dan itu hanya akan membuang waktumu."kata Luhan sedikit angkuh.

"Lagipula aku kesana karena ingin bersenang - senang. Kurasa tidak ada yang sia - sia." D.o terperagah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Pria tan itu bilang hanya ingin bersenang - senang. Dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan Sehun.

"Kau benar - benar sialan memanfaatkan Sehun saja. Kau tau akan ada saatnya sesuatu yang buruk menghilang dan tergantikan oleh yang terbaik. Dan Lu hyung adalah yang terbaik untuk Sehun. Aku mendukung hal itu."

"Yaya terserahlah..."Jongin lalu menyentuh jas yang masih berada ditempatnya lalu menatap Luhan lekat - lekat.

"Semogga pakaian ini cocok untukmu. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, karena itu terlihat rendah. Aku pergi."Luhan menatap tajam Jongin merasa terhina. Jongin pria itu harus dihancurkan.

"Aku benar - benar membencinya. Dia pria yang tidak tahu diuntung!"Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya pada D.o yang sedang mengerutu kesal.

"Ini tak akan lama. Kurasa Sehun hanya ingin membalas dendamnya padaku karena meninggalkanya dulu, buktinya dia masih perhatian padaku. Sekarang aku akan berjuang untuk membuatnya kembali padaku."Luhan menyerigai.

"Aku akan membantumu. Kita singkirkan dia bersama - sama aku akan mencari bukti yang kuat bahwa di hanya memanfaatkan Sehun saja selama ini."

"Kenapa tak langsung kita katakan saja?"kata Luhan menyirit bingung.

"Sudah kami coba. Sehun tidak percaya. Sehun hanya mengganggap itu adalah hal wajar jika Jongin ingin bermanja - maja denganya termasuk menggunakan uangnya. Kita tahu bahwa Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang memerintahnya atau melakukan hal aneh, itu bukan Sehun sekali. Tapi Sehun berbeda dengan Jongin. Sehun membiarkanya. Kami takut Sehun terluka jika dibiarkan terlalu lama."

"Kami?"

"Iya aku dan Kris. Kris juga sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Jongin pada Sehun yang terlalu banyak menuntut. Jika saja Jongin mencintai Sehun dan bukan sekedar memanfaatkanya. Kita akan biarkan. Hanya saja pria seperti Jongin harus tahu akibat dari kelakuanya. Dan aku haraf hyung bisa menjadi sadaran untuk Sehun kelak."

"Kalau begitu kita harus lakukan sesuatu. Benar begitu adikku."

"Tentu aku akan menolongmu."Mereka tertawa. Luhan menatap setelan pakaian itu.

'Kau memang tak harus merebutnya. Dan tak boleh' batin Luhan seraya mengambil pakain itu pergi..

.

.

.

Gemerlap lampu memenuhi gedung. Semua orang berlomba - lomba menjadi yang terbaik seperti mereka sedang berada di pagelaran busana. Dekorasi yang mengagumkan merubah gedung itu menjadi tempat pesta yang menyenangkan. Jongin duduk bersantai disalah satu tempat yang tersedia disepanjang penjuru ruangan menikmati musik, awalnya dia memang datang dengan Sehun dan menjadi pusat perhatian karena datang dengan seorang CEO perusahaan. Namun 15 menit kemudian mereka terpisah karena seperti yang Luhan katakan Sehun akan sangat sibuk malam ini. Karena pesta ini bukan hanya di buat untuk ulang tahun perusahaan tetapi juga untuk mempererat tali persahabatan dengan beberapa perusahaan lain juga. Jongin hanya memaklumi dan membiarkan hal itu, toh disini dia juga bisa bersenang - senang menikmati suasana pesta berengsi ini dan ditempatkan sebagai tamu VIP, jadi apa yang harus Jongin galaukan. Tidak ada.

"Jongin!"

"Wah Baek! kau disini."

"Iya Kris hyung mengundangku,"

"Kau semakin dekat dengan Kris hyung," Jongin menaik turunkan halisnya mengoda.

"Tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Dia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu. Mungkin Kris tau jika kau akan sendirian malam ini."

"Wahhh debaek. Dia masih memikirkanku, tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Kau bertengkarnya dengan Kris Hyung."

"Kan dia yang memulai, sudah jangan membicaranya. "Jongin berseru kesal. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalihkan topik agar mood Jongin yang ekstrim itu bisa kembali membaik. Mereka berceloteh tentang bagaimana seksinya wanita - wanita yang hilirmudik melewati mereka atau mengoda beberapa orang yang terlihat tertarik pada mereka. Tertawa lalu menikmati makanan dan minuman. Jongin hanya tertawa setiap melihat Baekyun memberikan kedipan mautnya pada pria atau wanita yang melewati mereka.

"Hay kalian." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu merangkul pinggang Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya acuh karena sudah menganggap Chanyeol seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau melewatkan beberapa waktu bersenang - senang disini."gurau Jongin menatap Chanyeol.

"Bersenang - senang? apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengoda pria dan wanita, mereka sangat lucu."sela Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pacar sempurna masih ganjen dengan yang lain. Kau goda aku saja, kujamin akan beruntung."Chanyeol mengelang - gelang kepala dengan mata memandang Jongin nakal.

"Dan kau bagaimana bisa disini. Tidak mau nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku."ujar Jongin kembali meminum minumanya.

"Perusahaanku diundang. Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu beb."

"Chanyeol berhenti bercanda. Garing sekali." sela Baekhyun, tapi Jongin tidak menanggapi. Pria tan itu terdiam menatap pada satu objek didepanya.

"Ayolah Baek! jangan ganggu moment romantisku."gurau Chanyeol lalu menatap Jongin yang masih terdiam. Chanyeol menatap arah mata Jongin lalu tersenyum kaku. Tepat didepan mereka ada Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah menyapa tamu - tamu mereka, terlihat serasi dengan gaun yang berwarna sama. Banyak orang bahkan memuji mereka. Dan Jongin lihat Sehun tidak keberatan dengan itu. Tangan Luhan bergelayut manja dilengan Sehun, mereka tersenyum. Tatapan Luhan bertemu dengan Jongin yang menatapnya santai. Luhan menyerigai merasa menang.

"Kenapa? cemburu?"ucap Chanyeol. Jongin masih menatap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun melirik gelisah.

"Ya,"lirih Jongin terdengar sedih. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Jongin terperajat dengan perkataanya sendiri. Chanyeol menatap kecewa.

"Ah maksudku iya tentu saja tidak! Hey untuk apa aku cemburu. Lagipula mereka melakukan itu karena tuntutan perkejaan."Kata Jongin tergagap.

"Wajar kau cemburu dia kekasihmukan. Aku tidak suka kau cemburu."Chanyeol berkata datar, ekpresinya beku.

"Hey ada apa ini?" Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasan.

"Iya tapi aku tidak," kekeh Jongin. Dia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan, didepan Chanyeol atau siapapun apalagi jika Luhan mengetahui hal ini. Jongin meneguk minumanya kembali yang dituangkan Baekhyun.

"Tuh Sehun datang. Dia kelihatan tak senang."ujar Baekhyun. Tapi Jongin menampakan wajah biasa saja. Sehun seperti biasa terlihat mempesona walaupun sudah 3 jam lebih dia berdiri dan menyapa tamu - tamu penting. Disebelahnya terlihat Luhan yang masih setia mengandenga Sehun yang terlihat tak keberatan dengan hal itu kemudian dibelakanya ada Kyungsoo yang menegekor bersama Kris yang juga terlihat masih tampan.

"Sayang."ujar Sehun melepaskan diri dari Luhan dan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang terduduk berada dua langkah dari Sehun. Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum biasa. Seakan - akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Oh hai,"balas Jongin calm.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Iya, tadi aku mencicipi beberapa makanan disini."kyungsoo mendecih melihat tingkah Jongin yang so manis menurutnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka eoh?" Jengkel Jongin menatap D.o yang hanya membulatkan mata.

"Dasar bar - bar."keluh D.o

"Dia lebih bar - bar jika dirumah."jawab Sehun ringan. "Aku kemari ingin mengajakmu makan bersama."lanjut Sehun.

"Maaf tapi aku sudah punya rencana makan. Dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Iyakan," ujar Jongin. Jongin tidak sudi makan dengan Luhan D.o atau Kris sekalipun. Chanyeol tersenyum sedangkan Baekhyun hanya iyakan saja.

"Kau makan denganku." kata Sehun final, terdengar marah.

"Tapi."

"Sudahlah Jong, berhenti kekanakan. Bergabung saja dan masalah selesai."Sela Kris. Dasar sialan dia lagi yang terlihat buruk. Luhan tersenyum merendahkan.

"Oke whatever." Jongin melangkah kesal diikuti Sehun dan Luhan. Pria China itu benar - benar menempel pada Sehun. Jongin sudah gatal mendengar orang - orang mengatakan betapa serasinya mereka. Hey Luhan bahkan tidak lebih baik dariku kesal Jongin dalam hati.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah menyalahkan Jongin." kata Baekhyun pada Kris.

"Dia memang salah."ujar D.o

"Sudahlah Baek! biarkan mereka."balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan D.o dan Kris.

"Aku kasihan pada Sehun."guman D.o membuat Kris meliriknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tau? Jongin pernah bilang bahwa dia ingin menantang Luhan untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Atau tepatnya membuat Sehun menjadi bahan taruhan. Luhan menolak karena Luhan benar - benar mencintai Sehun. Tapi Jongin memaksa! dan saat aku tanya apa alasanya. Dia bilang hanya untuk bersenang - senang. Keterlaluan! jadi sekarang Luhan berusah mendapatkan Sehun agar Sehun tidak sakit hati lagi dengan Jongin. Aku harap kau berada disisiku okey." Kris mendengus.

"Aku tau dia tidak akan berubah. Aku fikir dia sekarang sedang berubah sedikit lebih baik karena tulus ternyata. Pria itu lebih liar dari pada yang aku tahu. Aku pasti akan membantu Luhan. Dia lebih pantas dari Jongin. Keluarganya Sehun sangat membantuku dan Sehun adalah sodara kesayangku. aku tidak akan membiarkan hal bodoh ini memperalatnya terus!"Ujar Kris geram. D.o tersenyum kajahat. Ternyata menghasut Kris lebih mudah dari pada yang difikirkanya.

.

.

.

Jongin memakan makananya dengan tidak semangkat. Sementara di hadapanya ada Sehun yang menatap Jongin, memperhatikanya. Walaupun Luhan ada disebelahnya dan terus merecokinya tapi fokus Sehun hanya pada Jongin.

"Kenapa? apa kurang enak? padahal ini makanan kesukaanmukan?"ujar Sehun akhirnya tak tahan melihat Jongin memasukan makananya sedikit dan mengunyah tanpa selera.

"Ahh tidak ini enak."Jawab Jongin. Sehun mendesah.

"Sehun kau harus coba ini. Jamur kesukaanmu. Dan ini brokoli, bukankah akhir akhir ini kau kekurangan sayuran." Jongin mengalihkan tatapan mata dari makananya pada Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah memasukan beberapa jamur ke mangkuk Sehun. Jongin bahkan tak tau jika Sehun suka jamur. Tapi Sehun tahu disuka gurita hidup pedas. Rasanya dia jadi merasa hal aneh.

"Jongin?"ujar Chanyeol tapi Jongin tidak bergeming masih menatap jamur dimangkuk Sehun.

"Jongin,"Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada Jongin, Chanyeol lalu tersenyum saat Jongin sadar dan terkejut malu. Sehun menghentikan makanya.

"Kau mau jamur juga?"ucap Chanyeol mengambil beberapa jamur untuk dimasukan kedalam mangkuk Jongin. Sehun melempar serbetnya lalu berdiri menarik perhatian keenam orang yang berada disatu meja. Lalu berjalan dan meraih lengan Jongin, yang memandang aneh. Menarik Jongin berdiri.

"Hey mau kemana?"ucap Jongin. Sehun diam dan masih mengandeng Jongin.

"Selalu membuat masalah. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun baru mengisi perutnya, sekarang. Tidak ada perhatianya sama sekali sebagai kekasih."

"Apa maksudmu D.o sii, Jongin tidak melakukan apapun dia makan dengan tenang. Sehun yang sensitif!"Kata Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Tapi jika dia tidak so menikmati makananya Sehun tidak akan khawatir sehingga bisa makan dengan tenang. Seharusnya Jongin lebih pengertian."

"Kau fikir dia bisa makan dengan tenang sementara kalian terus menyindirnya dan orang - orang yang terus berkata bahwa Luhan yang terhormat ini sangat serasi dengan Sehun, dan ditambah kau jalang yang tidak berhenti mengomel. Aku salut pada Jongin." betak Barkhyun kesal. Sementara D.o dan Baekhyun bertengkar dan Kris menengahi, Chanyeol dan Luhan masih terdiam menelaah kejadian tadi. Chanyeol merasakan perubahan pada Jongin, melihat bahwa Jongin mulai takut kehilang Sehun membuatnya marah. Chanyeol mengepalkan tanganya. Jika Jongin ternyata memiliki perasaan itu pada Sehun maka Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkanya. Begitu Juga dengan Luhan yang tidak akan membiarkan Jongin.

.

.

.

Hawa dingin menusuk tubuh Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di atas gedung perusahaan. Jongin menatap Sehun kesal lalu melangkah kesudut. Sedikit terhenyak menatap kebawah. Tinggi sekali.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini. Aku benci dingin ekstrim seperti ini." gerutu Jongin. Sehun menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa? kau terlihat tidak baik. Aku khawatir."

"Jadi kau ingin menenangkanku."tuduh Jongin.

"Kuharaf ini berhasil." bisik Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku baik - baik saja."

"Pembohong. Aku ingin kau seperti dulu mengatakan yang kau suka dan tidak suka. Akhir - akhir ini kau sering menybunyikan perasaanmu dariku."

"Aku tidak berbohong untuk apa."

"Lalu kenapa seperti ini,"

"Karena ini musim salju. Aku memang seperti ini jika musim salju. Ayo kembali."ujar Jongin berusaha menghindar.

"Perasaanmu belum membaik."ujar Sehun mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Dari mana kau tau. Aku baik - baik saja dari tadi."

"Aku tau. Lihat bintang - bintang. Indah."

"Lampu - lampunya juga indah. Tapi mash terasa dingin." balas membalikan Jongin lalu memeluknya dari depan.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Masih kurang."

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dan meraup bibir Jongin. Jongin tersenyum ditengah pautan mereka menikmati kehangatan yang berusaha Sehun beri.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" ucap Sehun setelah memutuskan pautan mereka.

"Sangat hangat, terimakasih." Sehun memeluk Jongin yang terlihat malu mau.

"Aku yakin kau sudah lebih baik."

.

.

.

Pagi telah menyapa, namun tak membuat pergerakan yang berarti bagi kedua pria yang masih setia bergelung diatas kasur empuk, dan dari sekian detik yang berlalu akhirnya dapat membangunkan salah satu dari kedua pria itu. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan mengedarkan pandanganya pada Jongin. Sehun tersenyum hangat menatap wajah nyenyak Jongin yang meringkuk ditubuhnya, bahkan tangan dan kakinya melingkar ditubuh Sehun. Selama ini, tidak ada seorangpun Sehun biarkan mengunakan tubuhnya sebagai sandaran seperti yang Jongin selalu lakukan. Dia hanya menggunakan mereka satu malam dan pergi tanpa menginap kecuali untuk Luhan mereka pernah bermalam tapi tidak tidur berpelukan setelahnya, walaupun bercinta menggunakan cinta bersama Luhan, Sehun kurang senang bersentuhan. Sehun terlalu anti dengan sembarang orang dia di didik waspada dan slektif dalam bergaul. orang tua Sehun cenderung protektif padanya hingga Sehun tumbuh menjadi berhati - hati, mudah curiga dan sulit didekati. Dia tidak suka memperdulikan orang lain, dia hidup dalam dunia dan aturanya sendiri, semua karena Sehun punya harta yang melimpah. Tapi Sehun tahu ketika matanya beradu dengan Jongin, pria yang bahkan tidak pernah berada dalam tipenya, pria yang bahkan sangat jauh dibahwanya, hanya pria biasa. Bisa membuat hatinya tak karuan, itu adalah akhir. Berbagai cara dia lakukan untuk menghindari perasaan konyol ini dengan menghindar dan berbuat dingin pada Jongin tapi hal itu meninmbulkan rasa sakit dan marah, satu - satunya cara hanya mendapatkan Jongin yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Sehun tahu dunianya tidak akan kembali normal, karena seorang Kim Jongin pria yang menatapnya apa adanya, dihari pertama Jongin menjadi siswa di SIU telah memilikinya. Benar , Sehun memang telah jatuh untuk Jongin dihari pertama matanya bersitatap dengan pemuda tan itu. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika Jongin akan mendekatinya, tapi Sehun bersyukur jika pria itu mencintainya. Dia sudah menyerahkan hidupnya ditangan Jongin. Orang - orang mengatakan bahwa dia buta dan gila serahkan semua begitu saja. Dia tidak perduli selama Jongin disisinya. Sehun tidak perduli dari mana asal Jongin. Siapa Jongin. As long as Jongin love Sehun.

"uhukk."Jongin terbatuk. Dia merasa sesak. Ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Sehun. Kau. Memelukku. Terlalu. Erat."Jongin kembali bersuara tangannya menepuk punggung Sehun. Sehun akhirnya tersadar bahwa Jongin telah bangun. Lalu melonggarkan pelukanya sedikit. Membuat Jongin masih merasa sesak.

"Mian, aku merindukanmu."bisik Sehun serak ditelinga Jongin. Jongin terkekeh kecil suaranya terdengar masih mengantuk.

"Eyyy kauakan hanya pergi dua hari dan itu hanya pergi ke Achiara."kata Jongin geli.

"Kau selalu mengabaikanku saat. Aku melakukan perjalanan bisnis."keluh Sehun sambil memaikan rambut Jongin. Jongin mendesah dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu." Aku takut semakin merindukanmu.

"Kau membuatku khawatir jika melakukanya."balas Sehun.

"Kau berlebihan jangan khawatir. Memangnya aku anak kecil."

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal?"

"Karena aku merasa menyesal setiap kali kau menghawatirkanku." Karena setiap kali kau berbuat baik padaku, aku merasa sakit karena telah memanfaatkanmu. Karena aku menyesal baru tersadar.

"Menyesal karena apa?"

"Sehun."lirih Jongin. Maafkan aku. Apa kau mau memaafkanku jika tahu rahasia ini. Tidak aku tidak ingin Sehun tahu. Kumohon Tuhan.

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau selalu tahu apa yang aku suka dan aku tidak suka?"

"Karena aku ingin menjadi yang selalu mengertikan dirimu."Jawab Sehun ringan.

"Apa aku buruk sekalinya."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mau tidur lagi. Kau membuatku bangun pagi." Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau suka dan tidak suka aku juga ingin mengerti dirimu seperti Luhan.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang melepas pelukanya dan memunggunginya. Sehun membalik Jongin yang ternyata tidak tidur lagi. Lalu membawanya keatas tubuhnya Jongin tidak bereaksi.

"Jongin ada apa?" kata Sehun tegas menatap Jongin. Tiba - tiba mata Jongin berkaca - kaca. Sehun menatap sendu. Jongin pria itu selalu membuatnya kelimpungan. Jongin menjatuhan wajahnya diceruk Sehun lalu menangis. Sehun mengusap punggung Jongin. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar Jongin menangis karena hal sepele atau serius tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak suka melihatnya. Karena itu juga menyakitinya.

"Kenapa hey? moodmu sedang jeleknya."tak ada balasan dari Jongin. Hingga beberapa menit kedepan.

"Kau ingin membuatku khawatir lagi?"

"Berhenti khawatir padaku!" bentak Jongin.

"Kenapa?"Sehun menyela tajam. Itu sudah menjadi hak Sehun untuk khawatir pada Jongin. Apa Jongin ingin berpisah darinya. Atau dia mulai tak nyaman dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa! karena aku tidak ingin hanya kau yang tahu aku lebih! aku juga ingin tahu kau. Sama seperti Luhan. Aku juga ingin khawatir padamu. Tapi aku takut kau tak suka! aku merasa payah kau tahu."isak Jongin.

"Sttttttt hey tidak usah mencoba. Hal yang aku tidak suka adalah kau berubah seperti ini. Jadi dirimu, lihat sekarang kau jadi kacau karena hal ini. Lebih banyak berfikir. Sudah ya."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku." Jongin menatap Sehun penuh permohonan.

"Selama kau mencintaiku." Jongin tersenyum. Tapi Sehun tertawa menggelegar.

"Kenapa?"bingung Jongin. Sehun membuka laci dengan susah payah, karena Jongin masih berada di atas tubuhnya memperhatiakanya. Setelah mendapat benda yang dibutuhkanya Sehun tertawa kembali. Sedangkan Jongin cemberut.

"Apa yang kau-" Jongin menghentikan kata - katanya setelah sebuah cermin sedang berada dihadapan wajahnya. Lalu terdengar lagi suara Sehun.

"Kau tau betapa sulitnya menahan tawa saat kau menangis liar sambil berbicara hahah dan didepan wajahku." Wajah Jongin memerah. Wajahnya jelek sekali apa lagi daerah bibirnya yang membengkak. Menangis saja sudah jelek apa lagi menangis sambil berbicara. Kubur Jongin. Apa lagi tadi dia cemberut. Dia fikir wajahnya imut ternyata amit.

"Kurang ajar kau hah!"Jongin mencubit Sehun, kekasihnya itu hanya mengaduh sakit lalu menarik tangan Jongin yang mencubit perutnya, menggulingkan tubuh Jongin dan memeluk Jongin.

"Bagiku kau tetap manis."Jongin mendengus.

"Aku mau tidur, cepatlah bersiap - siap. Kau bisa terlambat."

"Aku akan menemanimu hari ini."

"Tidak usah! aku bukan anak kecil. Lagi pula aku mau bersenang - senang dengan Baekhyun nanti."

"Baekhyun bilang kau tidak pernah datang club lagi, dia bilang kau mengurung diri di apartemen."

"Memata - mataiku huh!" Sehun tersenyum. "Kaukan ada rapat penting nanti Kris meneg"Hampir saja dia bilang Kris akan menegurnya.

"Kris? kenapa dengan?"terdengar nada curiga.

"Iya nanti Kris kelimpungan menghandlenya sindiri." Huff hampir saja.

"Aku tidak perduli. Nah, sekarang kita tidur lagi. Jam 8 kita bangun."

"Shirooo! jam 11. aku sedang tidak ada jam kuliah." Sehun mendengus.

"Kita lihat nanti."

.

.

.

"Sayang wake up," Jongin mengeliat kecil, membuka kedua matanya malas. Menatap Sehun yang terlihat sudah rapih.

"Masih ngatuk, Sehun."rengeknya pelan. Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Bangun bear. Ini sudah siang. Mandi dan makan. aku mau membawamu kesuatu tempat." Mendengar perkataan Sehun. Jongin mejerit seperti anak kecil mengamuk.

"Berhenti menggoyangkanku. Ah! Kau menyebalkan!"Jongin mengerutu sementra Sehun tidak menghiraukan pria itu dan masih menggoyang - goyangkan badan Jongin. Sampai prianya bangun. Jongin memang mahluk tersulit untuk di bangunkan. Namun itu selalu membuat moment bahagia sendiri bagi Sehun saat membangunkan Jongin.

"Aaaaaa aku bangun!"

"Okey aku siapkan Jus kesukaanmu. Dan cepat lempar pantatmu ke kamar mandi." Jongin memberikan jari tengahnya pada Sehun yang dibalas kecupan dipipi Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu!"kata Jongin dengan nada kesal lalu membanting pintu, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Love you too."

Jongin menatap bunga lily indah, saat Sehun memasuki mobilnya. Jongin tersenyum manis, setelah Sehun duduk di tempat kemudinya lalu menyalakan mobil. Sehun menyimpan bunga itu dipangkuan Jongin.

"Ini untukku. terima kasih." kata Jongin girang. Menyesap wangi bunga indah itu.

"Bukan untukmu itu untuk cinta pertamaku. Dan orang yang aku sayangi."ujarnya datar. Jongin menatap kaku bunga lily tersebut tanpa berkomentar. Apa bunga ini untuk Luhan? cinta pertama Sehun. Jadi selama ini Sehun hanya mempermainkanya saja. Jadi Sehun ingin mengakhiri semua dan membawanya pada Luhan. Oh Tuhan sial sekali nasibku, Jongin mulai mencintai Sehun pria itu, disaat dia akan menghancurkanya kejurang. Matanya mulai memanas. Sehun melajukan mobilnya, mengemudi dengan serius karena tidak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin. Jalanan cukup licin karena salju.

"Sayang. apa kau kedinginan?" Kata Sehun masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Kau mau beli coffee?"ujar Sehun kembali karena tak mendengar respon Jongin.

"Oh Tuhan sayang," Sehun tersentak kaget saat melihat Jongin tengah menunduk menatap bunga dengan mata berkaca - kaca. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa? hey akhir - akhir ini kenapa jadi sensitif dan sering menangis sih."

"Bagaimana aku tidak sensitif kau mempermainkanku. Kau sedang menghianatiku sialan!"Jongin melempar bunga itu pada Sehun.

"Demi Tuhan ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan."

"Luhan memang lebih baik dariku!"

"Kenapa kau membawa - bawa Luhan. Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam masalah ini. Kenapa kau selalu membicarakan Luhan!"

"Kau membelanya. Ya sudah kita-"

"Kita apa!"bentak Sehun murka. Jongin beringsut takut. Dia memang selalu kalah kalau beragumen otot dengan Sehun.

"Kita pu-"

"Sialan! tidak!"marah Sehun. Jongin mengeram. Sehun fikir dia akan mengatakan apa.

"Kita pulang!"jerit Jongin frustasi. Lalu mengalihkan tatapanya.

"Tidak akan."Sehun menancap gas. Membuat Jongin tersentak takut dia hanya bisa terdiam membisu membiarkan Sehun membawanya ke entah berantah. Sedangkan Sehun sedang mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak lagi. Sehun kesal dengan Jongin yang selalu menyeret nama Luhan dalam semua percakapa mereka. Seakan - akan Sehun adalah pria hidung belang yang tak setia. Oh for goodness sake! tidak ada selain Jongin fuck. Kesal sampai ubun - ubun. Lalu tadi Jongin mengatakan kata putus eh pulang ah sialan.

Jongin tersadar saat Sehun membukakan pintunya kasar. Mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Jongin menatap sekeliling, tidak berani berkomentar lalu mengikuti Sehun yang mengenggam tanganya erat. Dapat Jongin rasakan emosi dalam gengaman Sehun. Jongin selalu takut jika Sehun sudah murka seperti ini. Save Jongin god.

Sehun melepaskan genggamanya pada Jongin lalu menunduk hormat pada kedua pusaran yang berada dihadapannya. Jongin merasa malu, kepada kecemburan tidak logisnya. Tenyata bunga indah ini untuk kedua orang tua Sehun.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku. Hari ini hari yang special untukku. Karena bisa membawamu dan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka."ucap Sehun pandanganya masih terarah pada kedua kuburan kedua orang tuanya. Sedangakan Jongin hanya menunduk, Sehun meraih wajah Jongin agar mereka saling menatap.

"Maaf sudah marah padamu."

"Aku juga. Maaf untuk bertindak diluar akal." balas Jongin.

"Aku cemburu."bisik Jongin pelan.

"Apa?" Balas Sehun, selama ini Jongin tidak pernah cemburu apa lagi berterus terang seperti ini.

"Maaf menyusahkanmu dengan perasaan bodohku ini"

"Tidak itu bagus jika itu cemburu padaku. Sekarang serahkan bunga itu pada kedua orang tuaku."Jongin mengangguk kikuk lalu menyimpan bunga itu dimakan orang tua Sehun. Dan berdoa kemudian. Setelah merasa cukup Jongin bangkit menghampiri Sehun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ini untukmu." Jongin membelalak kaget.

"Se sehun ini..."

"Edelwis. Bunga keabadian. Kau bisa menyimpanya jauh lebih lama. Bunga special untukmu."Jongin tersenyum haru. Memeluk Sehun.

"Uh kau membeku ayo kita pergi."

"Boleh kita membeli coffee."kata Jongin. Sehun tertawa.

"Oke oke sayangku yang sudah tidak cemburu."katanya jail.

"Yak! Sehunnn berhenti mengodaku."

"Hahahah"

Jongin mengaduk - ngaduk kopi hangatnya tanpa semangat. Hujan masih mengguyur SIU. Jongin memutuskan menunggu Baekhyun di kantin SIU mereka berdua berencana akan membeli beberapa bahan untuk praktek kampus minggu depan. Jongin mengamati handphonenya yang terdapat foto dirinya dan Sehun di Namsan Town, Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini."Jongin tersentak saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Menyiritkan dahi, Jongin mengambil catatan keperluan yang akan dibelinya hari ini dengan sungkan.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo sii."katanya sungkan. D.o tersenyum remeh. Menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Nikmati harimu, selama kau masih bisa." Jongin menepis tangan D.o dibahunya. Sedangkan pria mungil itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan rasa kesal. Jongin menatap note itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sial!

"Harimu akan segera berakhir."tulisan tangan D.o tertulis dengan jelas menggunakan tinta merah di sudut catatan yang terjatuh itu.

Malam tiba, Jongin termenung di depan jendela. Menatap ramainya kota Seoul yang sangat riuh piuh. lampu kerlap kerlip terlihat indah dari lantai dimana dia berpijak. Perkataan Kyungsoo Seminggu yang lalu membuatnya cukup gelisah. Tapi hingga kini tidak pernah terjadi apapun, mungkin Kyungsoo hanya ingin menggetaknya saja. Jongin memutuskan tidak ingin memikirkanya lagi.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jongin terlonjak senang dia segera menghampiri sumber suara. Lalu tersenyum. Kegiatan rutin, menyambut Sehun pulang.

"Selamat malam."kata Jongin, Sehun menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluknya.

"Hey sudah kubilang jangan menungguku. Ini sudah malam sekali."desah Sehun.

"Issshh akukan mau menyambutmu saja. Salah ya. Oh ya bagaimana dikantor. Baik - baik saja? Akhir - akhir ini kau pulang malam terus. Akukan jadi kesepian."keluh Jongin, Sehun tersenyum, lalu mereka berjalan menuju sofa. Sehun mendudukan Jongin disampingnya. Jongin dengan otomatis menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun.

"Mianhe. Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Jadi aku harus mengurus cepat perkerjaanku. Jadi akhir pekan ini kita bisa menghabiskan waktu sepenuhnya saat tahun baru tiba."kata Sehun mengelus surai Jongin.

"Uhh lebih baik tidak usah berikan sesuatu. Aku lebih senang kau menyempatkan waktu untukku. Tau!"Sehun tertawa. Lalu menangkup wajah Jongin yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Karena kau spesial, jadi harus diberikan yang spesial. Agar kau tidak ingin jauh - jauh dariku. Kaukan paling senang kuberi hadiah" Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu." kata Jongin menengelamkan kepalanya lebih pada Sehun.

"Aku tau," Sehun lalu memeluk Jongin erat. Sementara pria tan itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang dinantinya sekitar setengah jam lalu. Pria manis yang tak lain adalah Jongin berlari menghampirinya dengan terbirit - birit, membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari ujung jalan merasa terhibur. Hari ini mereka berencana untuk mencari beberapa barang untuk SIU praktik, berhubung Baekhyun berhalangan hadir karena alasan sembelit, terpaksa Jongin yang harus mencarinya. Tapi beruntungnya pria itu karena Chanyeol bersedia menemaninya.

"Oh calm! Jongin." kata Chanyeol saat Jongin tidak bisa menahan laju kakinya dan menabrak tubuh tegap Chanyeol, hingga mereka berdua hampir terjatuh. Jongin mengatur nafasnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Chanyeol maaf! apa kau menunggu lama. Aku tadi terjebak macet karena gundukan salju. Oh aku merasa frustasi!"

"Tidak aku baru-" Chanyeol menatap jam tanganya serius. Lalu mendongkak pada Jongin. "Setengah jam disini." Jongin membulatkan matanya. Ya tuhan ini musim salju dan Chanyeol menunggunya di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

"Hey! kenapa diam wajahmu jadi horror. Oke aku bercanda aku baru lima menit disini."

duk duk

Jongin memberi beberapa pukulan.

"Ya! berhenti. Kenapa memukuliku!" protes Chanyeol.

"Sialan aku hampir kena serangan jantung. Tau." Chanyeol tersenyum jail.

"Kenapa? ahh apa jangan - jangan kau mulai suka padakunya."Jongin mendengus geli.

"Kau kan tidak tahan dingin. Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana."Chanyeol tertegun mendengar nada perhatian dari Jongin. Pria ini membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Sial dia ingin mendapatkan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tau?"

"Hanya tau saja." Chanyeol menatap Jongin menyelidik.

"Oke oke badanmu tidak berhenti bergerak jadi ku fikir kau kedinginan nah sekarang kita cari coffee hangat untukmu."Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Secercah harapan entah bagaimana hinggap dalam dirinya.

"Pengertian sekali sih."Balas Chanyeol.

"Tentu! Kau kan special untukku."Kata Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Karena kau adalah seseorang dari sekian banyak manusia yang tulus ingin menjadi temanku. Kau taukan aku hanya punya sedikit teman di Seoul yang bisa kuhitung dengan jari beda sekali dengan ditempat kelahiranku."jelas Jongin.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Selama ini banyak orang ingin memiliki sesuatu hal yang lebih denganya. Tapi Jongin hanya menganggapnya teman. Setelah beberapa waktu Chanyeol menujukan apa yang dia rasakan pada Jongin, memberi perhatian lebih yang biasanya dapat membuat seseorang bertekuk lutut. Bahkan menjanjikan akan selalu ada untuk pria tan itu. Tapi Jongin hanya menggapnya teman. Beginikah rasa sakit dan tak rela. Tapi Chanyeol tau suatu saat keadaan bisa berubah.

"Kau lahir dimana memangnya."ujar Chanyeol sambil memulai untuk berjalan mencari Coffee Cafe.

"Amerika kalau tidak salah."gurau Jongin. Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"Huh! Afrika. Pantas saja."Jongin menggeram, Sialan. Sementara itu Chanyeol tertawa membahana suara bassnya membuat orang - orang memperhatikanya.

"Amerika Park Dobiiiiiiii!"

"Apa Dobi?"

"Ya kau Dobi."

"Kalau begitu kau Kamjjong."

"Ishhh menyebalkan. Dasar kekanakan." Chanyeol menarik pipi Jongin.

"Aww"ringis Jongin.

"Kau yang mulai bodoh." Chanyeol tidak tahu jika dia bisa tertawa tulus dan bahagia sebanyak ini hanya dalam beberapa menit. Dan itu hanya bisa terjadi saat dengan Jongin. Jongin mengusap pipinya.

"Kau jahat."

"Kau lucu, jadi dimana kau lahir."

"Aku lahir disebuah desa kecil diJeju. Itu sudalah lama sekali lalu aku pindah dan menetap di Busan. Barulah aku menetap diSeoul. Sudah satu tahun sejak aku menginjakan kakiku di Seoul, aku bisa mendapatkan teman hanya kurang dari 10 orang, menuntut ilmu di SIU yang diisi orang - orang berada membuatku diasingkan. Jam kerja yang padat membuatku sulit menjalin perteman. Setelah aku menjadi kekasih Sehun. Mereka berdatangan untuk berteman denganku. Tapi aku tahu tidak ada ketulusan disana. Mereka hanya pencitraan saja. Jadi aku harus mempertahankan orang - orang yang terlihat perduli padaku saja." ujar Jongin.

"Kau naif juganya. Semua orang bisa berubah. Tidak udah menunggu bertahun - tahun untuk melihatnya. Dalam satu detik mereka bisa menjatuhkanmu. Sekalipun itu adalah orang yang terlihat tulus padamu. Jadi kuncinya hanya satu. Perkuat dirimu saat perubahan itu datang. Jika kau lemah kau akan tumbang."

"Okeeh Prof. Dobi. Nah kita sudah sampai dikedai favoriteku. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Kris menatap Sehun yang tengah serius membaca dokumen penting tentang beberapa saham yang mulai berkembang dinegara Tiongkok, saham yang perusahaan Sehun tanam sebagai investasi jangka pajang untuk menompang kelangsungan bisnis turun temurun keluarga Sehun. Kris mendesah lelah. Sehun selalu melewatkan jam makan siangnya. Menurut Kris, hal itu adalah permasalahan yang serius, hell makan adalah kebutuhan pokok manusia, terlebih Sehun juga kerap terjangkit insomnia, dan itu buruk untuk kesehatan. Sementara Sehun yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kris yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu duduk diam dihadapanya. Tanpa berkata atau mengatakan hal yang penting. Mulai bersuara.

"Kenapa hanya diam? tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"Suara Sehun membuat Kris mendengus.

"Kau harus makan kau tau." Sehun menyirit bingung pada pria dihadapanya ini yang dia sudah anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Wow aku merasa tersanjung, sejak kapan seorang Kris Wu sangat care tentang Oh Sehun."gurau Sehun masih tetap membaca dokumen.

"Dari dulu aku aku perduli padamu."Kris berkata serius tak ada humor terselip disana. Sehun mengalihkan tatapanya pada Kris, berusaha menyakinkan Kris bahwa dia baik - baik saja.

"Dengar Kris aku tau kau selalu perduli tap-"

"Kau yang harus mendengarku. Kali ini aku bicara bukan sebagai atasan dan bawahanya! tapi sebagai hyungmu. Bisnis ini masih bisa di kerjakan dalam waktu 4-6 bulan lamanya. Tapi kau berambisi ingin menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu 1 bulan. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini. C'mon! perusahaan tidak akan lari kemana - mana."

"Ini bukan tentang perusahaan Kris, mengertilah! Ini tentang kebutuhanku meluangkan waktu untuk Jongin."ujar Sehun lelah.

"Jongin?" Kris mendecih. Membuat Sehun geram.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? kau selalu terlihat tidak suka saat aku membicarakan Jongin. Begitu juga dengan kekasihku, dia nampak takut untuk menyelipkan kau diantara percakapan kami."

"Berhentilah mengurusinya kau juga perlu mengurus dirimu. Dia belum tentu juga perduli tentangmu."kata Kris tajam.

"Dan kau berhenti mengurusi hidupku. Aku tau apa yang baik untuk hidupku."

"Kau tidak tau. Dan kau mulai berubah karena pria itu."

"Pria itu? pria itu adalah kekasihku. Kau tau bagaimana dia Kris kau jua menyayanginya, jadi kenapa sekarang?"Kata Sehun menatap Kris yang terlihat tidak nampak senang terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya.

"Karena ternyata dia tidak lebih dari namja miskin tak tau diri." Sehun tertegun dengan perkataan Kris. Sehun menggenggam keras dokumen itu seakan ingin menghancurkanya.

"Keluar!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu! kau tau aku tak pernah begini! Aku memperbolehkanmu dengan siapapun tapi-"

"Keluar, keadaanku sedang tidak baik!"geram Sehun terdengar jelas marah. Benar jika Kris tidak pernah seperti ini. Tapi Sehun juga tidak pernah memperjuangkan seseorang seperti ini. Jongin adalah prioritasnya dan tidak ada yang boleh menentang itu termasuk Kris, orang yang sudah dia anggap keluarga satu - satunya sendiri.

"Sehun-"

"Sialan keluar sebelum wajahmu kuhancurkan."

"Aku tak mau kau menyesal."lirih Kris lalu meninggalkan kantor Sehun. Menyisakan Oh Sehun yang mendesah lelah. Pria itu lalu mengambil frame yang terdapat fotonya dengan Jongin lalu tersenyum hangat. Mengusapnya.

"Semua akan baik - baik sajakan, dear."

"Chanyeol terimakasih untuk menemaniku. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ketempat makan paman Choi! ahh aku jadi rindu masakan paman."ujar Jongin senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

"Jangan ingkari janjimu. Aku akan menantikanya, kelihatanya masakan paman Choi itu enak."

"Iya iya iya aku pasti akan mengajakmu suatu saat, tapi ingat kau harus langsung meluangkan waktumu saat kuajak! arra. Walaupun hanya kedai kecil tapi soal rasa kufikir kedai paman tidak ada bedanya dengan restauran bintang 5. Kau pasti ketagihan."

"Kau tau hanya kau yang bisa memintaku apapun tanpa harus membuat janji temu."

"Wowwww debaek! aku orang beruntung."Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Nah sudah sampai."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih. Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa. wahh aku lelah sekali. Saat sampai rumah kau harus merendam kakimu dengan air hangat dan garam."Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Jongin," panggil Chanyeol. Jongin berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Wae?"tibal Jongin terlihat lelah.

"Jangan lupa janjimu."Jongin memutar matanya.

"Iya Park Dobi."

"Jongin!" Jongin mendengus.

"Apa!"kesal Jongin. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Selamat malam. Kamjjong." Jongin tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang setia menatap punggung Jongin sampai menghilang.

"Haruskah kuambil cara yang salah untuk mendapatkanmu?"guman Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum miris lalu melaju meninggalkan apartement Sehun dan Jongin dengan hati yang tak menentu.

Luhan mengetuk - ngetuk ujung sepatunya pada lantai marmer dengan jenuh lalu menatap jam rolexnya yang entah keberapa kali. Luhan menatap sekeliling lobi, mulai sepi tapi orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Padahal malam sudah semakin pekat.

"Lu kenapa kau belum pulang?"Luhan mendongkakan wajahnya. Menatap Kris yang ternyata sudah berada dihadapanya.

"Aku hanya belum mau pulang. Mm kau tidak bersama Sehun?"Kris mendesah.

"Dia mungkin akan pulang larut lagi."

"Lagi?"

"Hey! jangan bilang kau selalu menunggunya?"Luhan bersemu malu. Lalu menggangguk kikuk.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk, kenapa Sehun selalu tertahan sampai malam di kantor. Bukankah perusahaan hanya sedang menangani saham di Tiongkok dan itu bisa dikerjakan dengan santai. Aku juga jarang melihat Sehun saat jam makan siang."kata Luhan terdengar frustasi.

"Jongin."kata Kris. Membuat Luhan menyirit tidak suka.

"Kenapa denganya?"

"Semua karenanya, entah omong kosong apa lagi yang anak itu lakukan, sehingga membuat Sehun lagi - lagi kesusahaan."

"Maksudmu aku tidak mengerti."

"Sehun ingin menyelesaikan urusan saham dalam waktu 1 bulan." Luhan tercengang.

"Apa!"

"Iya dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongin. Walaupun itu bisa membuatnya sakit. Dia hampir tidak tidur beberapa hari ini. Dan mengalami insomnia beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lebih parahnya dia membuat jadwal makan yang tidak teratur." Kris menghembuskan nafas berat, Luhan menepalkan tanganya geram.

"Kurasa kita harus menghentikan ini. Sehun tidak bisa terus seperti ini, aku tidak suka dia berubah sejauh ini hanya untuk Kim Jongin. Pria yang hanya memanfaatkanya saja Kris!"kata Luhan dengan mata berkaca - kaca. Membuat Kris ikut bersedih dengan keadaan saudaranya. Iya Luhan benar dia harus menghentikanya. Dia menyesal pernah mendukung Sehun dan Jongin bersama dulu. Jika akhirnya seperti ini. Kenapa Jongin yang dia sayangi bisa berubah sejahat itu.

j

h

"Biarkan aku yang berfikir kau hanya perlu mendukungku."

"Tentu."


	5. Chapter 5

Bab 5 : When you let him go

Mimpi datang begitu lambat dan pergi dengan cepat..

Tutup matamu

Mungkin suatu hari kau akan tau kenapa semua yang kau sentuh menghilang..

Saat kau membiarkannya pergi.

...

"Selamat datang Sehunieee!"Jongin bergelung manja pada Sehun yang baru tiba diapartemen mereka.

"Malam. Bagaimana harimu?"Jongin tersenyum.

"Hari ini aku pergi dengan Chanyeol. Dia menemaniku kebanyak tempat untuk melengkapi keperluanku di SIU, Seharusnya aku pergi dengan Baekhyun tapi dia mendadak sakit. Untungnya Chanyeol menawarkan bantuan. Kau taukan aku tidak suka sendirian. Hari ini benar - benar menyenangkan dan melelahkan."Kata Jongin dengan binar bahagia. Jongin menoleh pada Sehun yang hanya diam. Pria tan itu mendengus.

"Kau tidak mendengarku ya."Keluh Jongin lalu mendudukan diri disofa.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat denganya."Kata Sehun dingin.

"Huh? Sudah lama. Kami memang berteman dekat. Dia baik dan salah satu yang tulus berteman denganku."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakanya padaku."

"Loh memangnya kenapa? Kurasa ini bukan masalah besar."

"Aku tidak suka."kata Sehun tajam. Membuat Jongin bingung.

"Sehun?"lirih Jongin.

"Aku lelah, kita selesaikan masalah ini oke. Jauhi Chanyeol!"

"Sehun!"geram Jongin. "Aku tidak mau. Kau tau aku tidak punya teman banyak! Aku butuh hidupku sendiri! ini bukan hanya tentang hidupmu sendiri. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk berteman dengan Luhan atau siapapun."kata Jongin tajam diakhir kalimat.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bawa - bawa Luhan. Dia tak tahu apa - apa." Jongin merenggut. Sehun selalu membela Luhan, apa mungkin Sehun masih memiliki perasaan pada pria China itu. Chanyeol benar cinta pertama memang akan selalu ada dan sulit terlupakan. Bahkan dengan intensitas pertemuan mereka yang bisa dikatakan sering, tidak menutup kemungkinan ada sesuatu kembali diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak perduli!"Jongin bangkit lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang harus mengalah, Brengsek!"ucap Sehun. Sehun lelah, dia melakukan apapun demi pemuda itu berusaha membahagikanya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu bersenang - senang dengan Chanyeol menggunakan kedok pertemanan, yang benar saja. Jongin berhenti.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti. Kau dengan pendirianmu dan aku dengan diriku."Jongin meremas bajunya. Dia tidak pernah melarang Sehun apapun pria itu bebas dengan hidupnya, karena Jongin tau Sehun punya kehidupanya sendiri, Sehun bisa pergi atau kembali dengan mudah. Punya banyak orang yang mencintainya. Sedangkan Jongin dunianya adalah Sehun, saat Sehun pergi siapa yang akan menyangganya? Jadi kenapa dia harus menghilanhgkan orang - orang yang perduli padanya demi Sehun. Tidak Jongin tidak mau tumbang sendirian.

Sehun menyusul Jongin yang akan memasuki kamar mereka. Lalu membalikan tubuh Jongin. Jongin hanya terdiam mengalihkan matanya dari Sehun yang tengah menatap dalam. Sehun mendesah lelah, Sehun lalu memegang kedua bahu Jongin.

"Tatap aku." Jongin masih mengalihkan wajahnya. Tidak mau menatap Sehun, matanya mulai memanas karena gelisah.

"Kumohon." lirih Sehun. Membuat Jongin akhirnya menatap mata kelabu kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mengizinkamu kali ini. Dengan Syarat. Kau harus memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu bila ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Serinci - rinci. Dan tidak ada penolakan. Jika kau menolak berarti kau sudah tidak menyayangiku."jelas Sehun terdengar tidak rela.

"Benarkah. Sehun terimakasih. Aku-"

"Ssssst tidak apa - apa jangan menangis. Aku yang salah." balas Sehun. Jongin dengan segera memeluk Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengelus surai Jongin.

"Aku memasak sesuatu untukmu." kata Jongin setelah melepas pelukanya.

"Semalam ini?" kata Sehun kaget.

"Iya! Aku takut kau lapar jadi aku memasaknya. Akhir -akhir ini kau selalu sibuk. Kufikir pola makanmupun terganggu. Tapi jika kau sudah kenyang tidak apa -apa. Akan kusimpan untuk besok." ujar Jongin ceria. Sehun tersenyum senang. Mendapat perhatian dari beruangnya. Jongin sangat betubah, akhirnya Sehun dapat melihat kilatan cinta dari Jongin. Keliatan yang nyata. Biasanya Sehun selalu merasa bimbang dengan perasaan Jongin padanya. Tapi semenjak satu bulan yang lalu Sehun mulai mempercayainya. Bahwa tidak ada lagi keraguan.

****"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki SIU. Sesekali terlihat pria tan itu mengosok kedua tanganya mencoba menghalau dingin salju yang menusuk. Universitas terlihat lengang dikarenakan libur winter dan tahun baru telah diberlakukan. Jongin menghembuskan nafas gugup lalu mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Masuk."

"Oh kau datang, duduklah." ucap suara pria berumur tak kurang dari 38 tahun. Donghae namanya. Senyum ramah tak lepas dari pria itu.

"Iya geomao."Jongin duduk gugup didepan pria yang sebenarnya adalah idola Jongin sendiri. Donghae adalah pelatih dari dance club yang Jongin geluti.

" Kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu?"Jongin menggelang kikuk.

"Tidak. Tapi aku penasaran kenapa songsenim memanggilku." Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Berarti Sehun tidak memberitahumu sepertinya. Aku rasa dia ingin membuat kejutan."

"Sehun." lirih Jongin. Merasa terkejut.

"Iya Jongin. Sehun bilang kau ingin sekali ikut dalam perayaan HappyNewYear Dance. Maka dari itu aku akan memasukanmu kedalam pemain inti. Dan-"

"Tutunggu dulu. Pemain inti oh! Bagaimana bisa? Pendaftaran bahkan sudah ditutup 2 bulan yang lalu." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya bisa saja." Menjawab kekagetan Jongin ringan.

"Tapi aku bahkan sudah vakum lama dari club dance karena tugas kuliah. Meskipun itu adalah mimpiku saat ini. Aku tidak bisa. Apalagi semua ini berlandaskan nama Sehun."Jongin menundukan wajahnya merasa rendah, Sehun sudah terlalu baik Jongin tidak mau menyusahkanya lagi. Dan kenapa, Sehun selalu tau apa yang dia inginkan. Kadang - kadang itu terasa menjengkelkan dalam situasi Seperti ini.

"Dengar Jongin, aku tau kau berbakat. Aku senang Sehun merekomendasikanmu. Kufikir kau tidak tertarik karena tidak hadir di pendaftaran tempo hari. Aku yakin kau bisa, kita akan berlatih intens selama dua minggu kedepan. Lagi pula musim ini Sehun bilang kau tidak sedang memiliki aktivitas berarti. Bagaimana?" Jongin termenung untuk beberapa saat. Oh Sehun pria itu bahkan dalam keadaan sibuk selalu memikirkanya. Jongin bersyukur bisa cepat sadar bahwa Sehun tidak seburuk fikiran awalnya. Pria itu tidak mempermainkanya seperti apa yang dia bayangkan, Pria itu tulus mencintainya.

"Aku ambil." kata Jongin terdengar semangat. Jongin akan buktikan pada Sehun bahwa dia bisa dibanggakan.

"Aku suka semangatmu. Mulai besok datanglah ke SIU pukul 9."Jongin mengangguk. Setelah itu berdiri dan pamit. Jongin keluar dari ruangan tersenyum cerah.

Setelah pulang dari SIU. Jongin, dia pergi mengunjungi kedai memesan beberapa dessert dan tentunya tea hangat. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan datang. Jongin meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi Baekhyun untuk datang. Merayakan hari bahagia ini. Setelah mendapatkan kata "ya aku akan datang." Jongin mematikan sambungan telpon lalu mengambil earphone dan mendengarkan musik. jongin kembali menikmati cakenya lalu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah jendela dimana terlihat hujan salju, cantik.

"Hari yang indah."Guman Jongin.

" Jongin!" seseorang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun kau cep-" Bukan! Itu bukan Barkhyun.

"Sayang kenapa sendiri." kata Sehun mengecup kliat pipi Jongin yang bersemu merah menggemaskan. Jongin terdiam sesat pada dua objek lain di belakang Sehun. siapa lagi tentu saja Luhan dan Kris. Menatapnya risih.

"Hey!" tegur Sehun. Membuat Jongin tersadar.

"Oh iya aku menunggu Baekhyun. Hanya menikmati beberapa dessert. Oh! Iya."perkik Jongin terdengar bahagia.

" HappyNewYear Dance. Geomao Sehun aku senang sekali."Lanjutnya.

"Syukurlah. Oh iya kenapa kau hanya pesan sedikit sekali aku tambah ok." Jongin membulatkan mata ugh dia sudah kenyang.

"Tidak aku sudah kenyang" Jongin. Tapi Sehun tetap keras kepala.

"Sehun kita kemari untuk memberimu makan." Sela Kris akhirnya bersuara.

"Memang Sehun kenapa?"kata Jongin

" Apa kau tak tau dia selau melewatkan jam makan."ujar Luhan terlihat kesal.

"Kau bilang makanmu teratur-" tuduh Jongin pada Sehun. Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Apa sih mau kalian aku baik - baik selalu mebesar - besarkan masalah!" ucapnya pada Kris dan Luhan.

"Tapi." Sela Luhan. Sehun mendesah lelah. Lalu berkata dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut. Jongin sempat cemburu. Tapi mereka memang dekat.

"Lu kumohon stop menjadi belebihan i'am okey." Sehun mengalihkan tatapanya pada Jongin yang menatap kopinya. Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin.

"It's okey."Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. Tidak ingin membuat masalah menjadi runyam karena apapun yang dia lakukan akan selalu tetlihat salah dimata orang - orang yang membencinya entah itu benar atau salah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun datang, pria mungil yang memerangkap sebagai sahabat Jongin, menyirit dahi menatap 4 orang yang terlihat menikmati makanya. Jongin bilang dia hanya sendiri tapi kenapa?

"Baekhyun!" jongin melambai padanya. Pria itu mengangguk lalu melangkah ketempat Jongin.

" Kau lama sekali."keluh Jongin. Baekhyun mendengus lalu duduk disamping Jongin.

"Heh! Kau fikir tidak sulit membuat mataku terlihat lebih baik. Aku butuh waktu banyak untuk itu."gerutu Baekhyun. Jongin hanya tersenyum lalu memberikan cakenya.

"Karena Baekhyun sudah ada, aku perginya. Gunakan sal-mu saat keluar." kata Sehun perhatian Jongin hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Hey apa aku mengganggu kenapa kau pergi." kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Ini karena jam makanku sudah berakhir." balas Sehun. Baekhyun Hanya membeo.

"Dan kita sudah terlambat." sela Luhan.

"Jongin apa tadi aku bertanya pada Luhan sii?" balas Baekhyun pura - pura bingung.

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin dia GR." balas Jongin. Sebut Jongin pengecut karena dia hanya berani mengolok - ngolok saat ada Baekhyun dan Jongin menikmatinya.

"Isssh" geram Luhan mengalihkan tatapan. Kris hanya diam karena terlalu kekanakan jika dia ikut campur sementara Sehun hanya tertawa dan mencubit Jongin.

"Aku pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi. Love u."

"Me too."

Sehun diikuti Luhan dan Kris meninggalkan cafe, Jongin memperhatikan sampai Sehun berada diluar melalui jendela, Sehun melambaikan tangan dan segera dibalas karena Sehun tidak akan pergi sebelum Jongin balas melambai. Setelah tersenyum Sehun memasuki mobil menyisakan Luhan yang menatap Jongin dengki lalu memasuk kedalam mobil, yang Kemudian melesat jauh. Jongin mendesah.

"Jongin." Baekhyun menegur Jongin yang melamun.

"Kau baik - baik saja?"Lanjutnya.

"Harusnya hari ini aku bahagia. Tapi- lupakan. Oh iya kau tau HNYD aku diterima."

"What it's so," Baekhyun kehilangan kata, tapi ada gurat kebahagian.

"Amazing!" timpal Jongin tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk memberi dua jempol dengan semangat.

"Itu impianmu Jong! Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah pendaftaran sudah ditutup lalu?"

"Pagi ini Donghae songsenim memanggilku ke kampus. Dan dia memintaku untuk ikut didalamnya, tentu saja semua ini ada campur tangan Sehun." ujar Jongin kembali lesuh.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat sedih setiap membicarakan Sehun. Ada sesuatu? Sehun benar - benar hebat dan baik. Walaupun semua isu yang Beredar dulu sempat membuatku uring - uringan memikirkanmu yang akan mendekatinya. Tapi sekarang aku merasa kau lebih aman bila bersamanya." pandangan Jongin memburam, mendengar penuturan Barkhyun.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Baek!" Jongin menekan suaranya agar terlihat baik - baik saja. But he not okey! Everything not be okey. Seberapa kuat dia mengatakan ill be okey. Tetap saja suara bergetar.

"Aku berharap Sehun bukan Sehun yang kukenal sekarang. Kuharap dia seperti orang lain yang mengatakan bahwa dia brengsek yang mengairahkan!"Jongin tertawa putus asa.

"Jongin, mungkin Sehun seperti itu dulu. Mungkin dia menemukan yang benar - benar berarti untuknya. Yang sialnya itu kau!"

"Shit why me! Bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui niat busukku! Sementara aku mulai jatuh untuknya!"

"Perjuangkan atau mundur!"

"I cant stay away from him. I'm falling down." Bisik Jongin lirih.

"Shit! Bahasa inggrismu jadi lumayan saat kau galau, Bro!"Jongin mengeram mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"It's no joke!" Baekyun tersenyum. Dia tau ini bukan lagi lelucon. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Ini yang selalu membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Selama ini tak ada yang menolak Sehun dengan segala kesempurnaanya and he lot of gold. Dengan kepribadian dingin dan tak peduli Sehun berhasil menghancurkan hati banyak orang. Lalu dengan Jongin, kehangatan yang Sehun berikan pada Jongin, menghadapi sikap tak peduli Jongin diawal pertemuan. Memberikan apa yang Jongin inginkan. Dan yang lebih parah menuruti Jongin. Baekhyun mengerti jika sekuat apapun hati Jongin menolak, sekeras apapun hati Jongin yang selalu tersakiti oleh kasih sayang akan luluh pada akhirnya. Jongin pria kesepian yang haus perhatian, uang dan kasih sayang akan merasa overdose oleh semua itu berharap lebih dan lebih untuk mendapatkanya. Dan yang terakhir yang terjadi hanya rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Baekhyun tak ingin semua fikiran buruknya itu terjadi. Dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan ada menguatkan Jongin bertahan bersamanya sampai akhir.

"i'm here! Remember." kata Baekhyun bersahabat. Jongin mendongkak melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"Tapi jika Sehun tau?" Jongin tak lagi menutupi ke khawatiranya.

"Dia mencintaimu. Dia akan memaafkanmu. Walau untuk waktu yang lama."

"Baek!" mata Jongin mulai berkaca -kaca. " Sehun tidak akan memaafkanku."

"Hey. Sehun selalu memaafkanmu ingat hal - hal keterlaluan yang kau buat dulu. He forgi-"

"Sehun pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia tidak akan memaafkan penghianat."

"Tapi kau tidak menghianatinya. Kau hanya mengambil sedikit uangnya!"

"Aku tidak tau, Baekyun." Jongin memilih mengalihkan pandanganya pada hamparan salju. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah.

"Aku hanya tak ingin hancur dan terluka. Aku mengalaminya terus menerus. Aku merasa tak adil ketika aku merasa kebahagiaan yang bahkan dalam waktu singkat aku harus merasakan rasa sakit dua kali lipat." Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menikmati hujan salju.

"Kau benar aku akan menyesal. Seharusnya aku berhenti saat aku mendapatkan biaya universitasku. Tapi lihat aku terlalu serakah aku bahkan kini ingin Sehun untuk diriku sendiri. Ini menyenangkan jauh dari penderitaan. Menjadi orang yang dihargai dan ditakuti. Hidup seba berkecukupan. Aku bahkan berhasil membuat orang - orang yang menyayangi Sehun . Tidak ingin semua berakhir. Dan akhirnya merasa tertekan."Jongin tertawa lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Oh Jongin. Kau harus kuat. I dont have the answer! yang harus kau tau if i was you i'd want be you too. Bukan kesalahanmu. Semua orang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika di hadapkan dengan Oh Sehun."Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Jongin.

"Yeah kau benar. Mari memperbaikinya, mulai dari sekarang."

"Wow kau sudah dewasa."Baekhyun tertawa.

"Berarti aku sudah tua."

"Dewasa bukan berarti tua babo!"

"Jadi hari ini kau jadi kau meneraktirkukan?" kata Baekhyun mengerak - gerakan halisnya. Jongin hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak menjanjikan apapun kurasa." Baekhyun menyandarkan badanya mendesah lesuh.

"Iya iya iya pesan apapun yang kau mau!" Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan bergoyang membuat beberapa pengunjung tertawa melihatnya sementara Jongin hanya mengelangkan kepala. Baekhyun melangkah untuk memesan. Sementara Jongin kembali menatap hamparan salju.

"It's okey Jongin." gumanya pada diri sendiri.

...

Chanyeol mengerakan jari -jarinya, mendesak lesuh. Jongin akhir - akhir ini sulit ditemui karena latihan sialanya yang padat itu. Ayolah it's winter. Seharusnya dia bisa menghabiskan beberapa jam dengan Jongin dalam sehari. Tapi apa? pria itu bahkan hanya menjawab pesanya singkat. Menyebalkan. Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil kasar jaketnya. Menemui pemuda tan itu. Dia merindu.

...

Jongin menghela nafas. Sungguh melelahkan, setiap hari berlatih tanpa istirahat. Dia bahkan pulang hanya untuk tidur. Tidak ada waktu hanya sekedar bertegur sapa dengan Sehun. Karena dia selalu jatuh tertidur saat menunggu Sehun. Tapi setiap pagi Sehun tidak pernah melewatkan sekalipun sarapan pagi mereka. Dan itu satu - satunya waktu dimana Jongin dan Sehun bersama. Di tengah kesibukanya Sehun masih bisa mengurus kebutuhanya seperti menyediakan sarapan dan vitamin. Sehun juga tidak pernah lupa untuk menyelipkan beberapa vitamin dan minyak kayuputih dan beberapa obat penghangat badan kedalam tas Jongin. Jongin bersyukur dalam waktu - waktu sulitnya ada Sehun yang setia membantunya.

Jongin menggunakan salnya dan melangkah keluar dari SIU. Sekarang hampir malam, udara dingin membuat Jongin terkadang sulit bernafas. Jongin memutuskan berjalan menuju halte, menunggu bis.

"Jongina." Sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapanya. Jongin tersenyum senang. Sang pemilik keluar dari pintu kemudi lalu menghampiri Jongin.

"Ya tuhan, sayang kau membeku." kata Sehun memeluk Jongin.

"Sehun bukanya kau bilang akan lembur?"Sehun mengelang kecil dan tersenyum genit.

"Kejutan" bisiknya. "Sekarang naik."Jongin ingin protes tapi Sehun mendorongnya masuk. Setelah itu Sehun ikut masuk. Didalam mobil Sehun tidak langsung memajukan mobil. Dia membersihkan beberapa salju ditubuh Jongin dengan serius. Membuat wajah Jongin memerah, Jongin merasa menjadi pria beruntung karena bisa mendapat perhatian lebih dari Sehun. Pria sempurna. Setelah bersih Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman yang ternyata belum Jongin gunakan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Jongin.

"Ayo kita kencan." kata Sehun. Lalu melajukan mobil. Meninggalkan sesosok pria jakung yang tengah menghentikan mobilnya tepat dibelakang mobil Sehun yang telah menghilang. Pria itu mengerang lalu memukul kemudi dengan keras.

"Sialan!Sehun brengsek!"kata Chanyeol lalu melaju menInggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan marah luar biasa.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu mengajak jongin keluar. Mereka berhenti disebuah taman yang terhubung dengan pusat kota Seoul. Jongin merasakan tangan hangat Sehun menyelimutinya begitu menyenangkan.

"Apa kau lelah." tanya Sehun sambil membenarkan sal Jongin.

"Sebenarnya, iya."

"Apa kita sebaiknya pulang."

"Tidak lelahku hilang jika ada kau."

"Belajar dari mana mengombal. Huh!"

"Isshh ini benar dari hatiku tau. Kau menyebalkan." jongin melepas genggaman tanganya. Lalu mencabik kesal Sehun hanya tertawa lalu menghampiri Jongin dan merangkulnya.

"Aku juga." kata Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Sepertimu. rasa lelahku hilang." Jongin membawa Sehun duduk disebuah kursi yang mengarah ke air mancur. Taman ini cukup sepi.

"Sebenarnya," Sehun menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir Jongin.

"Aku tau." bisik Sehun serak. Lalu memeluk Jongin. Sehun tau Jongin lelah maka dari itu dia ingin menghibur prianya ini.

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk Sehun lalu tanpa bisa ditahan air matanya mulai menglir ia dia cengeng sekalikan. Setiap Jongin lelah dan terteka dia tidak bisa tidak menangis. Menangis pada akhirnya menjadi obat yang manjur untuk meredakan bebanya. Dan Sehun tahu hal ini. Karena dia tahu Jongin lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Aku lelah sekali. Aku juga tertekan. Banyak gerakan yang tidak aku kuasai. Tapi aku tetap memaksakan. Aku takut mengacaukanya Sehun." aku juga tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa Sehun. Sehun mengusap lembut punggung Jongin menenangkanya. Dia tau Jongin pasti akan begini. Jadi inilah alasan kenapa dia disini dan meninggalkan perkerjaan penting. Karena Sehun tahu betul apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin. Sehun memperhatikanya setiap hari dan melihat Jongin tengah dalam keadaan tertekan. Lihat Sehun adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Tidak apa - apa. Menangislah buat dirimu nyaman."

"Dan aku hanya pria strees yang suka menangis saat mendapat masalah. Menyebalkan!" jerit tertahan Jongin diakhir kalimat. Sehun merasa terhibur sebenarnya melihat sikat Jongin.

"Kenapa aku cengeng sekali Sehuna. Padahal aku laki - laki. Apa aku terjangkit sesuatu yang tidak normal."

"Kau mabuk heuh! Bicaramu ngaur." Sehun mengeratkan pelukanya. "Selama itu membuatmu nyaman. Aku akan mendukungmu. Tak perduli jika kau cengeng, urakan dan sedikit gila di saat - saat seperti ini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu mengurangi bebanmu dan menghapus air matamu. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukanya."Jongin tertegun sesaat menelaah ucapan Sehun.

"Sehun." lirih jongin. Sehun hanya membalas dengan berguman.

"Apa kau disini karena tau aku akan begini."

"Iya karena aku tau tentang dirimu sayang."

"Sehun." Jongin semakin menengelamkan wajahnya di ceruk Sehun yang luar biasa nyaman.

"Ak aku mencintaimu. Geomao." Sehun sempat menegang mendengar perkataan Jongin. Namun senyum bahagia tidak bisa dia sembunyikan. Akhirnya prianya mengakuinya terlebih dahulu. Jongin menegakan wajahnya memandang Sehun.

"Kenapa? Tidak menjawabku. Apa kau tidak mencinnnmmmmff" Sehun langsung melumat bibir Jongin. Mengarap semua bagian dari mulut manis itu saat terbuka. jongin mencengkram kerah Sehun terkejut mamun menIkmatinya kemudia.

"aku juga sayang aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai tidak bisa berkata - kata lagi. Aku benar -benar mencintaimu Oh Tuhan aku bisa gila." kata Sehun tersengah - engah. jongin merasa akan meleleh sekarang juga.

...,

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Saat mengingat - ingat hal yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sepeti ini hanya karena pria seperti Kim Jongin. Atau mungkin ini hanya ambisi untuk mengalahkan si sombong Sehun. Sehun brengsek selalu merebut apapun yang dia punya dan menyakitinya. Sial. Chanyeol menengguk entah keberapa kali bir yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Jongin." gumanya. Lalu semua menjadi gelap.

...

"Sehun lihat." Jongin menujuk dua buah boneka manusia tingginya sekir 160 saat mereka melintasi toko - toko yang masih menunjukan tanda "open". Kedua boneka itu terlihat seperti mereka berdua. Sehun yang melihat mata berbinar Jongin merasa terhibur dan senang karena dia tahu perasaan Jongin telah membaik.

"Kau mau."

"Iya!" perkik Jongin antusias.

"Okey tapi kita tidak jadi es cream."

"Iya! Tidak apa - apa."

"Issh kau tadi merengek ingin es cream."

"Iya karena aku tahu jika aku pilih es cream kau tidak akan membelikanku boneka."

"Aku lebih suka kau membeli boneka dari pada es." ujar Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kan lebih mahal boneka dibanding es."

"Kau bisa sakit jika memakan es di musim salju ini sayang. ini sama sekali bukan tentang uang ini tentang kesehatanmu. Lagipula boneka akan menghangatkanmu." kata Sehun gemas.

"Aku bukan wanita."

"Tapi kau kekasihku. Kau tidak boleh sakit. Jadi boneka mana yang kau mau? Yang coklat atau yang pirang."

"Dua - duanyalah."

"Serakah." cela Sehun.

"Hey yang berambut coklat untukmu. Dan yang berambut pirang untukku."

"Apa kau suka rambut pirang." kata Sehun. Lalu memaikan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Apa dia harus mewarnai rambutnya?

"Tidak hanya boneka pirang terlihat sepertimu dan coklat sepertiku. Jadi jika salah satu dari kita tidak ada kita bisa menggunakanya sebagai obat rindu."kata Jongin menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Oke kita beli dua - duanya." Jongin nyengir lalu mereka memasuki toko itu.

...

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Lalu memasuki kawasan apartemen mewah di gangnam. Setelah menemukan pintu yang dia sudah hapal diluar kepala, Kyungsoo masuk dan selajutnya yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang tengah teridur di sofa. Dengan beberapa botol minuman. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerutu kesal dan mulai membersihkan botol - botol keparat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu idot. Gara - gara kau aku harus bangun pagi - pagi dan mengurus kekacawa yang kau buat. Apa kau gila memukul orang hingga hidungnya patah." gerutu Kyungsoo tapi Chanyeol masih dalam mimpi manisnya.

"Jongin." guman Chanyeol. Membuat Kyungsoo mendongkak untuk melihat Chanyeol dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sial kali ini apa lagi. Si hitam itu. Apa dia juga berhasil menaklukan idiot ini. Brengsek. Bagaimana ini!"geram Kyungsoo, masih membereskan botol minuman dan gelas - gelas yang berserakan. Kyungsoo melempar lap dengan frustasi. Lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang bahkan masih asik terlelap tanpa terganggu dengan ocehan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraba - raba poket Chanyeol mencari benda sialan itu yang terus berbunyi. Setelah menemukan handphone Chanyeol dan melihat dilayar. Ternyata alarm set yang tengah berbunyi.

"Hey pemalas alarmmu telah berbunyi. Ternyata masalah tidurmu masih terganggu." ejek Kyungsoo. Mendapati fakta bahwa Chanyeol masih harus bangun dengan alarm.

Klik.

Begitu alarm menghilang dari layar tergantikan oleh sebuah folder bertuliskan Jongin. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa. Lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertidur.

"Ternyata kau tidak sebodoh hang kufikirkan." ujar Kyungsoo menyerigai. Mati kau, Kim.

TBC

Mian lama update. Oh iya buat yang pngn tau aku itu cewe... Aku lagi galau nih biasa LDR pacar aku milih pergi ke jepang 3 taun lagi... Duh! Aku line 96 dan lagi cape2nya kuliah sambil kerja mohon makan ehh maafkan aku yg so sibuk ini and thanks so much for wait oke maaf ga bisa bls komen kalian tapi aku seneng kalian mau review ff gaje ini.


	6. Chapter 6

Seiring waktu yang terus bergulir...

Hembusan angin menyelinap pada setiap helai rambut pria tan yang kini tengah menatap indahnya sungai Han. Jalanan masing terbilang cukup sepi karena waktu menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk melakukan aktivitas di negara ini. Tidak ada yang pria itu lakukan selain menatap aliran air yang terus mengalir tak mengindahkan apapun yang mereka lewati. Jongin ingin seperti itu, tapi dia manusia bukan air. Hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Jongin?" pria itu mengalihkan perhatian segera setelah seseorang menyebut namanya. Sial! seharusnya Jongin tau jika Sehun pasti mencarinya. Nafas Sehun terdengar menderu saat pria itu berdiri dihadapanya, terengah - engah.

"Tuhan tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan pesan sebelum pergi pagi - pagi sekali seperti ini?" suara Sehun terdengar setengah marah. Jongin memutar mata.

"Pertama. Aku lupa. kedua. aku terburu - buru. Ketiga. Aku bukan anak kecil. Dan kenapa kau tidak menelpon?" ujar Jongin kesal.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal. Seharusnya aku-"

"Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal. Kau pulang kerja dan langsung mencariku, pulang dan istirahatlah Sehun kau bukan robot." kata Jongin. Bagaimanapun Jongin hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun, pria itu terlihat semakin kurus dan entahlah, sakit mungkin.

"Okey aku mencarimu karena saat aku pulang kerja kau tidak ada! Kau tidak akan bangun sepagi ini. Kufikir sesuatu, ahh lupakan. Ayo pulang."

"Kau bisa menelpon, Sehun." Jongin kesal, ini menyebalkan sebenarnya. Jika Sehun seperti ini padanya maka yang lain juga akan memojokanya karena membuat Sehun susah. Pada kenyataanya Sehun sendiri yang membuat dirinya sulit. Selalu seperti ini terkadang Jongin juga lelah selalu dijadikan pihak yang bersalah oleh Luhan Kris atau Fuck siapapun. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada aliran sungai.

"Sial!" geram Sehun menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa? Kau mau tau kenapa aku tidak menghubungimu dengan telpon sialan itu!" Sehun menatap Jongin dalam. Mencoba untuk memberikan pemahaman tentang perasaanya kepada pria tan yang tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Karena mungkin..." jeda Sehun. "aku terlalu panik dan terburu - buru ingin menemukanmu." gumanya lirih, menundukan kepala, Jongin terenyuh lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Mianhe, ini salahku." Jongin memeluk Sehun merasa sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaan Sehun disisinya yang perduli padanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun menarik wajah Jongin untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau menangis," kata Sehun dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Tidak." Jongin berusaha mengejapkan matanya berharap air matanya tertahan dan tidak terjatuh.

"Menangis saja aku tahu kau pasti terharukan." kata Sehun dengan nada jail lalu menyerigai. Jongin memutar bola mata dan berusaha melepaskan pelukanya.

"Kau selalu bisa mengangkat dan menurunkan moodku." keluh Jongin dan Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Jongin lalu mengecupnya lama.

"Tapi aku bersungguh - sungguh dengan perkataanku sebelumnya. Jangan membuatku khawatir hubungi aku kemanapun kau pergi dengan siapa dan kemana." Jongin menyiritkan dahi.

"Sejak kapan kau posesif begini."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin seperti ini sejak dulu. Tapi aku takut kau tak nyaman dan meninggalkanku tapi karena sekarang aku yakin kau mencintaiku maka kau harus ikut aturanku dan jangan pernah menghianatinya." Jongin terhenyak menatap mata Sehun yang tajam menatapnya serius. Seperti mempertegas bahwa kata - katanya bukan main - main.

Jongin tergagap membalas ucapan Sehun. Seakan ada gumpalan daging yang menghambatnya. "Ba- baiklah." Sehun tersenyum kemudian lalu memeluk Jongin lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Jongin membalas lebih erat dan bersumpah dalam hati bahwa dia tidak akan menghianati pria ini dan akan mencintainya dengan sungguh - sungguh, masa lalu biar lah begitu dia hidup untuk hari ini untuk menebus kesalahanya dengan mencintai pria ini. Oh Sehun. Pria yang dia anggap pemain kejam dalam merusak perasaan orang lain nyatanya pria ini adalah malaikat baginya. Terimakasih tuhan.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini?"

"Menikmati matahari terbit, hobi baruku."

"Bukanya kau suka tidur."

"Sudah tidak."

"Kenapa?

" Karena tidak ada yang membangunkan dan membuat sarapan lagi untukku. Mungkin mulai dari sekarang aku harus membiasakan untuk tidak terlalu bergantung padamu. Sudah saatnya aku mandiri lagi."

"Setelah masalah ini selesai aku janji akan meluangkan waktuku untukmu sampai kau bosan melihatku. Aku lebih suka kau bergantung padaku yang artinya kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku." Jongin mendengus keras.

"Apa tidak mau. Kalau kau pergi aku bisa mati kalau begitu"

"Tidak. Kita impas karena aku juga akan mati jika kau pergi."

"Gombal." Sehun tersenyum.

"Asal melihatmu bahagia akan kulakukan apapun."

"Oh sudah cukup sampai disini atau aku bisa meleleh."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh meleleh karena kita belum makan." Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Iya kau benar ayo kita pulang dan makan, sa- sayang." Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin yang terbata karena terlalu malu.

"Kau mengemaskan, Sayang. Aku tidak sabar memakanmu."

"Arrrrrhh!" Jongin berjalan dengan kesal menyisakan Oh Sehun yang menatap hangat padanya.

########

Baekhyun berlari tergopoh-gopoh, setelah tiba ditempat yang ditujunya. Baekhyun menyeka keringat dan mengetuk pintu kelas.

"Maaf saya terlambat."ujarnya senormal mungkin. Dosen mengangguk singkat setelah memberi ultimatum pada Baekhyun untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Dengan nafas lega Baekhyun menempati tempat duduknya disebelah Jongin yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Tumben kau telat. Aku mencarimu."Bisik Jongin.

"Kita bicarakan nanti,"jawab Baekhyun murung. Jongin tak membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Mungkin pria itu dalam keadaan bad mood. Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Dosen yang masih serius menjelaskan materi. Uhh bosan.

Setelah kelas berakhir, Jongin dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di taman. Walaupun musim dingin tapi tempat ini tetap menyenangkan untuk ditempati. Baekhyun menyeruput kopi yang dibelinya begitu juga Jongin.

"Hey kau belum memberikan jawaban kenapa kau telat tadi hah!" Kata Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kembali murung. Jongin mendengus saat Baekhyun terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sejujurnya Jongin paling tidak suka jika Baekhyun sudah bersikap seperti ini. Karena pasti ada masalah yang serius.

"Oh ya Baek, satu bulanan lagikan tahun baru. Sehun akan mengadakan pesta,"Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya, pria Tan itu menarik turunkan halusnya mengoda. "Tenang saja karena kau sahabatku aku akan mengundangmu. Ahh bisa kau bayangkan akan sehebat apanya pesta itu." Jongin menerawang menatap langit yang cukup indah. Bingung tak mendapatka reaksi apapun dari Baekhyun, Pria Tan itu menyenggol tangan Baekhyun.

"Hemmm ya apa?" Jongin cemberut mendapat respon seperti itu.

"Iss jadi kau tidak mendengarkan aku,"katanya datar. Baekhyun tergagap dan tertawa, terdengar terpaksa.

"Oh pesta, ah sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut." Jongin menatap Baekhyun menyirit bingung.

"Wae? Biasanya kau semangat sekali ada hal seperti ini!?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Ada apa?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung beberapa kali meremas jari - jarinya.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan tambahan saat tahun baru."

"Eoh?" Jongin membeo.

"Untuk apa? Bukanya gajihmu sudah cukup." Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jonginnnnnn aku ditipu!" Tangis Baekhyun meledak.

"APA!"

"Aku bermain judi online."

"APA!"

"Dan aku juga mengadaikan sertifikat rumahku! Bagaimana?"Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu.

"APA KAU GILA!"

"Belum beres sampai di sana aku juga menggunakan uang kuliahku semester ini. Aku akan dibunuh appaku Jongin."

"Aku tidak tau kau sesaraf ini. Tapi Baekhyun" Jongin menyentuh bahu pria itu. Dia terlihat frustasi dan kacau. Jongin tau Baekhyun mungkin hanya berharap dari sesuatu yang salah, Jongin juga merasakan bagaimana ingin hidup nikmat itu sulit dan saat hanya ada jalan buntu dan salah itulah yang terpaksa diraih walaupun diakhir cerita hanya ada penyesalan.

"Tenanglah ada aku. Berhenti beduka untuk hal yang tak penting aku akan menebus sertifikat itu dan membayar uang semestermu." Ujarnya bersahabat.

"Jong?" Baekhyun terdiam mencerna perkataan Jongin.

"Kau pasti tidak tau kan. Jika aku punya tabungan yang banyak. Sehun selalu memberiku uang, Dan aku menabungkanya. Tapi dia tidak tahu, yang Sehun tahu aku menghabiskan uangku, untunglah otakku ini masih bekerja,"Jongin tersenyum menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya kaku.

"Tapi ini bukan jumlah yang sedikit Jong,"

"Iya aku tau. Aku bisa menjual salah satu mobil lagipula Sehun bilang dia tidak akan berkomentar tentang barang yang sudah menjadi milikku. Ada satu mobil yang tidak pernah aku gunakan dan aku nyakin Sehun tidak akan tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, terimakasih saja mungkin tidak akan cukup."

"Selama kita berteman kau juga selalu membantuku, disampingku tidak pernah mengkhianatiku. Aku bukanlah manusia yang tidak tahu balas Budi."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang yang sejujurnya pada Sehun."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang uang ini bodoh! Kau pikir ini sedikit."

"Ahhh itu pertama aku ingin uangku yang menolongmu. Yah walaupun ini uang Sehun tapikan sudah jadi uangku."

"Hm whatever."

"Ishhh. Yang kedua Luhan dan Kris pasti akan banyak Bulshit dan memojokkan aku, begitulah. Lagipula Sehun sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."

"Kau beruntung sekali Jong. Aku selalu berfikir bahwa semua yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun adalah mimpi disiang bolong. Ahh aku tidak bisa lagi mengatakan bahwa kau Fuck pria beruntung diseluluh manusia yang pernah aku temui dan yang terpenting kau adalah sahabatku."

"Iya inilah hidup, kau hanya harus banyak bersyukur."

"Oh iya tentang pesta aku akan datang heheh"

"Sudah bisa tertawa heh!" Baekhyun hanya besemu malu.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi."

"Iya iya seperti nya aku akan mengikuti langkahmu untuk menemukan pria tampan dan kaya, tidak tampan juga tidak apa-apa sih yang penting bisa aku manfaatkan." Jongin terdiam mencerna makna kata-kata yang menggambarkan dirinya saat Baekhyun justu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan sikap Jongin merasa tidak enak.

"Ekhem" Baekhyun berdeham

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu? Hm. Sudahlah tidak akan terjadi apapun, jika sekali pun keadaan itu menghampiri mu. Katakan padanya yang sejujurnya Sehun pasti mengerti. Kau tidak bermaksud memanfaatkannya. Dia pasti percaya."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak dia percaya? Lagipula memang kenyataannya aku manfaatkannya kan."

"Berhenti mempermasalahkan ini. Tidak ada bukti, tenang. Lagipula kita punya pesta yang lebih asyik.

"Ya kau benar."guman Jongin. Sekalipun hal itu datang Jongin tetap akan menghadapinya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Hingga sebatas apa dia mampu bertahan.

"Oh iya bagaimana HNYDmu?"

"Oh soal itu, ternyata kegiatan itu disponsori oleh perusahaan Sehun, Jadi untuk memeriahkan acara, HNYD akan disambung dengan pesta yang diadakan Sehun. Yang secara tidak langsung HNYD hanya ajang pemeriah acara Sehun."

"What! Serius. Berarti perlombaan HNYD itu dikhususkan untuk pesta yang dibuat Sehun."

"Sebenarnya tidak karena ajang perlombaan HNYD memang selalu ada setiap tahun. Tapi Donghae songse bilang ini akan lebih meriah karena dana yang dikeluarkan cukup fantastis. Dan kau tau yang membuatku sedikit kecewa adalah aku adalah alasan dana sponsor itu ada, yang tidak lain mereka memilih ku bukan karena bakatku. But who care.. selama aku bisa menari."

"Rasanya aku bisa muntah! Seberapa kayanya sih tuan Oh itu."

"Kau kan yang biasanya paling tau."

"Hahhh iya dia memang sesuatu. Oh iya Chanyeol sering mencarimu dia sering ke club hanya untuk mencarimu. Kau menjanjikan sesuatu padanya?" Jongin mengelang.

"Bilang saja aku sibuk latihan. Kau tau kan jadwalku. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini Sehun sedang labil dia selalu marah-marah jika aku pergi kemana-mana, menyebalkan."

"Berhentilah membuatku iri. Sehun ternyata diam-diam posesif juganya. Kufikir dia cuek dingin dan foker face."

"Kau tidak tahukan jika tuan Oh itu liar." Jongin tertawa sementara Baekhyun brigidig.

"Kenapa kau tidak dengan Chanyeol?" Ujar si tan. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari cup kopi kewajah Jongin.

"Kau gila jelas - jelas semua orang bisa melihat jika dia menyukaimu."

"Bicara omong kosong. Sudah aku ada jadwal latihan nanti kuhubungi." Jongin bangkit meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal.

"Dasar tidak peka."

######

TBC

Chap depan mulai komplik ada yang nunggu? Ga ada!😭 Yo wis Ra popoh


	7. Chapter 7

Yang baik review hehe

Jongin mengetatkan tali sepatunya, berdiri dan menatap lorong yang semula sepi menjadi terdengar bising, beberapa pria bergerombol mendekat berjalan kearah sebaliknya dari langkah pria Tan itu berada. Jongin mendengus saat dia tau siapa orang-orang itu. Diantaranya ada manusia yang paling Jongin hindari Do Kyung-soo, pria mungil itu menyeringai saat melihat Jongin berdiri angkuh. Sedangkan teman - teman-temannya seperti Zi Tao, Chen dan Teyeon hanya tersenyum melecehkan kearah pemuda Tan itu yang ditanggapi dengan santai.

"Oh ada Kim Jongin disini,"ujar Do dengan nada main - main.

"Aku berada ditempat seharusnya aku berada,"balas Jongin cuek.

"Oh iya? Coba kau jelaskan kau berada disini karena bakatmu atau karena bisa memanfaatkan Sehun agar kau bisa berada disini." Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Kau masih mencintai Sehun ternyata, kasihan."

"Kau bodohnya Kim, Do bertanya tentang bakatmu bukan tentang Sehun." Ujar Zi Tao.

"Habisnya aku muak sih mendengar dia membicarakan Sehun terus menerus, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia memikirkan priaku setiap saatkan."

"Iya iya teruslah menjadi angkuh, kita lihat nanti di atas panggung apa kau masih bisa seangkuh ini. Ngomong-ngomong aku adalah kapten di pentas itu jadi kuharap kau menghargainya." Jongin terhenyak bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu bisa dia ini lebih berbakat darimu, D.o bisa menari dan bernyanyi dia bahkan sudah membuat banyak prestasi membanggakan bukan sepertimu yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan orang lain."ujar Chen.

"Kau ketinggalan banyak informasinya, sekali -kali kau bisakan tidak hanya latihan intens dengan Donghae songse saja. Kau seharusnya juga mengikuti latihan rutin bersama grupmu sendiri." Ucap Teyeong.

"Teyeong tenang saja 2 Minggu ke depan Jongin akan ikut latihan rutin kita. Karena Donghae songse memang sengaja membuat dia menjadi kejutan untuk kita, kau tidak tahukan betapa berbakatnya Kim Jongin ini. Nah Kim selamat menikmati harimu, ayo pergi pengap sekali disini." D.o berlalu meninggalkan Jongin dalam kebingungan. Kenapa harus ada D.o rasanya cobaan ini tidak akan begitu saja berhenti disini saja.

######

Luhan terdiam menatap monitornya yang terdapat foto dirinya dengan Sehun tengah tersenyum dalam balutan kasih sayang. Sudah lama memang foto ini diambil tujuh tahun yang lalu tepatnya. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka bahagia bersama tapi hari ini hatinya tersadar bahwa semua tidak sama lagi. Harapan tentang kebersamaan dengan Sehun terasa pupus dengan kedatangan Jongin. Pria yang bahkan tidak ada tarap baiknya lebih dari Luhan. Ditengah gemelut pemikiranya seseorang datang dengan raut mendung diwajahnya. Kris mendudukkan dirinya didepan Luhan,pria itu mengembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Kris seadanya. Luhan mengelang.

"Tidak ada selera. Kau dan Sehun-" Kris mengelang.

"Sehun masih mengerjakan proyeknya."

"Proyek? Bukankah proyek itu sudah beres, lalu proyek mana lagi?"

"HNYD Sehun ingin turun tangan, menangani dekoasi dan tetek bengeknya. Demi Tuhan Sehun tidak pernah ingin tahu hal itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia lebih memilih untuk terima hasil." Luhan hanya menghela nafas.

" Dia lakukan ini untuk Jongin lagi?"

"Sehun bilang ini untuk pesta tahunan yang memang biasa kita gelar, tapi baru tahun ini perusahaan ikut berpartisipasi dalam HNYD. Dia bilang hanya untuk menyemarakkan acara."

"Hoho... sepertinya ada yang menyebut HNYD disini, By the way aku ketua dance." Do Kyung-soo tiba-tiba menginstruksi percakapan mereka.

"Do kapan kau datang? Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya." Ujar Luhan membuat Do tersenyum lebar.

"Semenjak kalian membicarakan HNYD." Do menyeringai lalu mendekati Kris dan Luhan.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia,"ujar Kris.

"Iya aku sedang bahagia dan aku yakin kalian juga akan ikut bahagia," Do mengambil handphone-nya lalu menyimpannya di meja. "Dengarkanlah." Lalu pemutar suara itu mulai berputar. Membuat Luhan dan Kris semakin bingung dan penasaran mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Hey Jongin stop minum. Heh! Yasudah aku mau ke toilet, Chanyeol jaga dia oke."suara Baekhyun terdengar setengah sadar Chanyeol membalas dengan gumanan.

"Jongin?"

"Hm? Ini enak Sehun selalu melarangku minum."nada manja Jongin membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sehun"jeda singkat. "Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya menjadi kekasihnya.'tanya Chanyeol terdengar penasaran.

"Hey kau! Memangnya aku perduli hahahaha." Jongin terus tertawa seperti melihat komedi di tv, lalu pria Tan itu kembali membuka suara " Sehun Han- hanya entahlah bodoh! Hahah aku sekarang sedang ada dalam mimpi. Aku sedang bermimpi Chanyeol! Dia seperti Bank bejalan! memberiku apapun. Aku harap dia tidak pernah bosan denganku. Keperluan hidupku masih banyaaaaak sekali hahahaha. Bodoh! Dungu! Cinta? Kau pikir aku bisa hidup hanya bermodalkan cinta. Pria brengsek seperti dia memang harus diajarkan tentang cinta yang sebenarnya bahwa semuanya hanya omong kosong. Dan dia tidak bisa memperlakukan aku seenaknya tidak! Hahah. Dia bisa membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut menginginkan hatinya tapi seorang Kim Jong-in hanya bertekuk lutut karena uangnya." Rancau Jongin khas orang mabuk.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintainya?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar berbisik.

"Hah? Apa! HAHAH! Pantatmu cinta. Aku hanya berharap tidak memiliki perasaan terkutuk itu padanya. Iya Haha semoga Haha."

"Jadi kau tidak mencintainya?"Ulang Chanyeol.

"Hahah"suara Jongin melemah. "Aku rasanya iya aku mencintainya tapi pria sepertiku Hahah sepertiku tidak akan pernah pantas untuknya, aku hanya tak bisa lagi jauh darinya. Aku ingin hikhik ingin selalu disisinya Chanyeoooooool hahah. Aku butuh dia untuk diriku sendiri. Eottokhae? Tapi ada orang lain yang lebih-"

Pemutar rekaman dihentikan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum jahat pada D.o sedangkan Kris hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita berikan rekaman awal tentang Jongin yang memanfaatkan Sehun. Sisanya potong."kata Luhan.

"Tapi Lu, apa tidak sebaiknya kau berikan rekaman yang utuh dan biarkan Sehun yang mengambil keputusan. "Kata Kris bijak.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula kita akhirnya memiliki bukti, terlebih jika Sehun sampai memaafkannya dia, dia bisa bertindak semena-mena! lebih baik begini."

"Iya Hyung kau benar, aku tidak sabar melihat karma itu datang padanya."

"Selama itu tidak melukai Sehun aku akan mendukung." Ujar Kris setengah hati. Kyung-soo dan Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Akhirnya..." guman Luhan dalam hati.

#####

Malam ini malam Minggu Jong-in seperti biasa mendapatkan pulang lebih awal dihari weekend, masih ada waktu tiga jam lagi sebelum Sehun pulang. Jong-in berjalan melintasi keramaian kota Seoul, melihat - lihat keadaan sekitar dia memang sering pulang pergi melintasi kawasan ini setiap harinya tapi tidak ada waktu sekedar untuk singgah ,karena hari ini dia tidak menggunakan mobil dan pulang cepat . Jong-in memutuskan untuk melihat - lihat dan ternyata banyak hal yang tidak berubah secara signifikan Jong-in jadi ingat masa -masa saat dulu sebelum menjadi kekasih Sehun. Dirinya dan Baekhyun sering berkeliling berjalan kaki mencoba makan - makanan pinggir jalan yang rasanya tak jauh beda dari makanan yang disajikan di restoran setelahnya mereka pergi ke taman kota melihat pengamen jalanan, hal sederhana seperti itu ternyata bisa sangat dirindukan juga. Kini mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi Baekhyun terlalu sibuk berkerja di waktu weekend. Sedangkan dirinya terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Menghembuskan nafas Jong-in mengeratkan switernya lalu berjalan kepulan putih setiap tarikan nafasnya menggambarkan betapa suhu jatuh dititiknya.

"Dingin sekali."jong-in menggosok kedua tangannya berusaha mengurangi suhu dingin yang menusuk.

"Sehun suka tidaknya jika aku belikan makan pinggir jalan seperti ini. Ah terserah pokoknya aku mau beli." Jong-in berjalan ketempat penjual makanan pinggir jalan, matanya berbinar saat menemukan berbagai makanan terlihat masih hangat, jong-in mengambil salah satu makanan dan memakannya.

"Wahh ini enaknya jika ku makan dengan Soju. "gumanya. Ajumma penjual tersenyum melihat tingkah jong-in.

Setelah merasa kenyang akhirnya jong-in mengambil langkah untuk pergi dengan sekatung makanan yang niatnya ingin ia berikan pada Sehun, berharap pria itu menyukainya. Jong-in mengecek jam tangannya, tepat pukul 8.30 tumben sekali Sehun belum menghubunginya padahal pria itu selalu cerewet, sudah hampir seminggu semenjak proyek HNYD Sehun seperti menelantarkannya dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk kerja mereka hanya bertemu saat sarapan pagi itupun sebentar, terlebih lagi Sehun selalu bersama Luhan akhir-akhir ini jika Jong-in menanyakan keberadaannya, Kris juga mengatakan hal yang sama tapi Jong-in tidak ingin berburuk sangka lagi pula semua yang dilakukan Sehun toh untuk dirinya juga, iya Sehun mengatakannya, jadi untuk apa risau.

Setelah menaiki taxi sekitar 15 menit Jong-in akhirnya tiba di depan gedung apartemen Sehun. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pria albino itu didepannya keluar dari mobil trendy lalu pria yang mengemudikan mobil juga ikut keluar, sudah Jong-in duga itu Xi Luhan. Pria China itu melangkah menuju Sehun lalu Memegang dahi Sehun, mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar lalu Sehun mengelus Surai Luhan dan tersenyum sayang. Jong-in tau senyum itu senyum yang selalu Sehun berikan padanya senyum yang hanya Sehun berikan pada orang yang benar-benar disayanginya karena Sehun sangat jarang tersenyum pada orang lain. Hati Jong-in tercubit melihatnya tapi anehnya dia merasa tidak bisa marah. Ada sisi lain hatinya yang mengganggap bahwa dia tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur. Bodoh.

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Jong-in berdiri mematung melihat dirinya dan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat mengalihkan tatapannya berpindah pada eksistensi Jong-in yang tengah menatapnya. Pria Tan itu dengan langkah kaku menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kemana saja kau," kata Sehun dingin.

"Oh aku tadi berkeliling sebentar di kota,"ujar Jong-in pelan. Jong-in tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi melemah ini.

"Oh Sehun sepertinya aku harus pulang, jangan lupa minum obatmu. Besok biar aku jemput saja oke."kata Luhan membuat perhatian Sehun teralihkan.

"Berhati-hatilah Lu,"Sehun membalas lembut nada yang jarang Jong-in dengar dari Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengundurkan diri.

Jongin masih bungkam bahkan saat mereka masuk kedalam apartemen, begitu Sehun pergi mengambil minum Jong-in teringat dengan kantung makanan yang sengaja ia beli untuk Sehun, Jong-in pun menghampiri Sehun dengan semangat.

"Oh iya tadi aku beli makanan yang ada dipinggir jalan, jajanan favoritku dan Baekhyun, kau pasti laparkan."kata Jong-in sambil membuka bungkusan.

"Aku sudah makan tadi bersama Luhan."ujar Sehun santai menyimpan gelasnya.

"Berdua?"

"Iya Kris kebetulan tidak ada. Lagipula sudah setiap hari kita bersama wajarkan. Kau keberatan?"

"Iya."

"Hey ayolah dia hanya temanku." Sehun berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi dia cinta pertamamu,"

"Sudahlah jangan omong kosong, aku lelah." Sehun menatap Jong-in yang terus menatapnya curiga. Pria albino itupun menghampiri Jong-in dan membawa pria itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah jangan difikirkan." Jong-in lagi - lagi hanya bisa mengangguk berusaha percaya.

"Okey."

####

"Jong-in! Disini." Pria jangkung dengan rambut merah maron itu melambaikan tangannya tersenyum cerah.

"Oh ne."Jong-in berjalan ketempat dimana pria itu duduk, setibanya Jong-in ditempat duduk Chanyeol dengan segera menarik kursi membuat Jong-in malu.

"Ish memangnya aku wanita apa."kata Jong-in cemberut lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Ahhsepertinya aku salah karena membawamu kemari,"kata Jong-in membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. Ingat tentang janji dimana Jong-in akan membawa Chanyeol ketempat makan favoritnya. Iya Jong-in akhirnya mencuri waktu ditengah padatnya jadwal latihan HNYD karena tuan Park ini terus menerus menghubunginya karena tak tega akhirnya Jong-in memutuskan untuk membuat janji ditempat ini. Ah unfortunatly, Chanyeol malah jadi pusat perhatian, kedai kecil ini mang biasanya di Gandrungi anak - anak remaja pecicilan dan beberapa pelanggan fansgirl. Sudah dipastikan mereka tidak akan mengalirkan perhatiannya dari Chanyeol yang berwajah seperti Boy Band dengan pakaian mewah.

"Kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Lihatlah."Jong-in menunjuk orang - orang dengan dagunya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau ingin pindah tempat? Aku takut kau tak nyaman."

"Tidak! Ini restoran favoritmu. Lagipula aku sudah biasa jadi pusat perhatian." Kata Chanyeol mengoda.

"Cih Sombong!"

"Hahah ayo pesankan aku makanan kesukaanmu."kata Chanyeol.

"Okey."Jong-in menunjukan dua jarinya. Setelah itu memesan pada pelayan disana.

"Kira - kira berapa lama makanannya jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol, Jong-in menatap sekeliling restoran. cukup pada.

"15 menit kufikir."Chanyeol mengangguk lesuh.

"Kenapa?"

"Lama."

"Ishh sebanding kok dengan makanannya."

"Jong-in bagaimana dengan HNYD?"

"Sangat melelahkan. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun." Kata Jong-in datar. Chanyeol menatap Jong-in terbeku. Tiba - tiba terlihat gelisah.

"Apa kau dengan Sehun baik - baik saja?" Jong-in menggangguk ragu.

"Oh syukurlah,"kata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya merasa bersalah jika kau bersedih aku rasa semua itu salahku."Jong-in tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hiyyy bagaimana bisa, kita saja jarang bertemu. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa saja. Jong kau tahukan tentang menjadi ' berlebihan' segala yang dimulai dengan berlebihan itu tidak baik. Jangan senang berlebihan jangan sedih berlebihan jangan benci berlebihan yang penting jangan mencintai berlebihan." Kata Chanyeol terdengar serius.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Kau seperti sedang memberi peringatan padaku."

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku perduli padamu. Karena ak-"

"Permisi ini pesanan anda."kata pelayan yang tiba - tiba berubah genit dihadapan Chanyeol membuat Jong-in memutar matanya. Menyebalkan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Setelah pelayan itu pergi giliran Jong-in yang menggerutu.

"Menyebalkan sekali dia, oh iya Chanyeol kau datangkan ke acara HNYD?" Kata Jong-in menatap Chanyeol yang memperhatikan makanya.

"Iya beruntungnya aku, karena mendapat undangan itu dan aku pasti ada disana menyemangatimu."

"Iya geomao, sepertinya kau lapar yasudah ayo makan "

"Sejujurnya aku belum makan dari kemarin Karen ingin makan disini."

"Cih yang benar saja."Jong-in terkekeh.

"Ahh maksudku aku merasa sangat lapar seperti belum makan dari kemarin hanya karena melihat tampilan luarnya saja."

"Hahah bagaimana?"Jong-in bertanya penasaran setelah melihat raut wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam lama lalu mengagungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Mashita."

######

Jong-in mengusap keringatnya pelan, mereka dia dan grupnya masih berlatih karena acara semakin dekat tinggal 2 hari. Beberapa hari ini keadaan masih sama saja semuanya berjalan lancar Sehun juga tadi pagi dia sempat mengecup keningnya lama kadang-kadang Jong-in merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun akhir - akhir ini padanya dia terlihat bosan atau entahlah mungkin karena pria itu lelah berkerja atau... ah Jong-in tidak ingin mengambil pemikiran terlalu jauh.

"Hey Jong-in berhenti melamun." Ujar Mino. Teman yang akrab dengannya di grup hanya satu-satunya karena yang lain tidak menyukainya sebaik apapun Jong-in berusaha bersikap.

"Ahh iya,"

"Kau kenapa sih?

"Tidak ada hanya lelah,"

"Yasudah kau tidak usah latihan lagipula menurutku kau sudah Ok!"

"Mana bisa? Mereka pasti semakin membenciku."

"Hidup hanya memikirkan orang lain hanya akan membuatmu pusing sendiri. Pikirkan orang yang peduli padamu saja biarkan saja pembenci ! mereka hanya penghias hidup agar kau lebih sabar."Mino tersenyum menatap Jong-in yang menatapnya juga.

"Iya kau benar selama ini aku hanya memikirkan pandangan orang lain. Seharusnya aku memikirkan diriku juga." Mino menepuk pundak Jong-in.

"Oke kalau begitu ayo kita menari lagi, ajarkan akunya." Jong-in berdiri diikuti Mino kembali ke posisi. Dari sudut ruangan D.o menatap remeh dan tersenyum dia maju bersama teman - temanya. Menghampiri Jong-in yang tengah tertawa bersama Mino.

"Kau sudah bisa menguasai gerakan mu?" Jong-in menoleh saat D.o berdiri dihadapannya, menampilkan penampilan angkuh. Jong-in mengangguk mengiyakan. D.o mendekat pada Jong-in sehingga bibirnya berada dekat kuping Jong-in.

"Buktikan Kim penghianat Jong-in."bisik D.o penuh penekanan. Jong-in mendorong D.o sehingga pria itu mundur selangkah situasi semakin memanas. Wajah Jong-in seketika terlihat memerah menahan amarah sementara D.o hanya memberi wajah congkaknya. Penghianat sialan.

"Kau!"bentak Jong-in tertahan.

"Okey anak - anak ayo kita lihat koreografi kalian selama ini. Beberapa bagian harus kurombak atau tidak."ujar Donghae tiba - tiba masuk. Sementara Jong-in dan D.o masih dalam keadaan bersitegang. Mino Menarik tangan Jong-in tapi Jong-in masih tetap pada posisinya begitu juga D.o.

"Hey kenapa masih berdiri." Ujar Donghae. Jong-in menghembuskan nafas lalu berjalan sambil membenturkan bahunya keras pada bahu D.o sebelum mengambil posisi.

"Brengsek."umpat Jong-in pelan. Sementara D.o hanya tersenyum calm. Mino yang berada disebelah Jong-in hanya menepuk punggung pria Tan itu menenangkan. Musik dimulai dan Jong-in berusaha melupakan semuanya.

#####

Jong-in terbangun karena merasakan belaian hangat seseorang yang Jong-in tahu betul itu adalah Sehun. Pria itu menatap teduh pada binar Jong-in terlihat sedih, Jong-in tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi Jong-in tahu tatapan itu adalah tatapan kekecewaan yang dalam. Tapi atas apa dan kenapa?.

"Kau sudah pulang? Jam berapa ini?"ujar Jong-in serak khas orang yang baru bangun.

"Stttt maaf membangunkanmu. Aku baru pulang tapi aku melihatmu tidur pulas sekali. Kau lelah?"Jong-in mengangguk pelan matanya kembali berat.

"Kau juga pasti lelah. Tapi semuanya akan terbayar kan iyakan."

"Hmm iya aku lelah dengan semua ini."

"Aku juga."setelah itu mata Jong-in tertutup. Sehun hanya memandanginya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku juga lelah denganmu."bisiknya.

#####

Jong-in menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, gugup bukan main. Menatap semua yang berada disekelilingnya membuat tubuhnya mendingin. Mino yang berada disampingnya hanya menyemangatinya memberikan beberapa hiburan yang sedikit banyak membuatnya tenang. Tapi pikirannya bukan hanya pada acara ini tapi juga pada Sehun pria itu menghilang dan tak menghubunginya setelah malam dimana Sehun membelai surainya. Jong-in mengedarkan pandangannya namun tak ada sosok itu. Jong-in sangat ingin menemuinya mendengar nada semangat dari pria itu.

"Jong-in." Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol memberikan pelukan hangat pada Jong-in menyemangati pria Tan itu.

"Oh iya Baek apa kau melihat Sehun aku belum melihatnya dari tadi." Baekhyun mengelang.

"Aku melihat diaula sedang mengalami tamu - tamu pentingnya." Jong-in menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Bersama Luhan dan Kris."lanjut Chanyeol. Jong-in tersenyum kaku.

"Ini ini kau harus minum dulu agar kau tidak gugup. " Baekhyun memberikan minuman kepada Jong-in. Jong-in bisa melihat wajah bangga Baekhyun padanya pria itu menatap berbinar padanya. Memberikan kata - kata penyemangat. Rasanya keresahan bisa hilang karena Baekhyun. Pria itu selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya tertawa. Dilain itu juga Chanyeol selalu menenangkannya bertindak seperti Hyung yang baik. Jong-in hanya bisa tersenyum dan berterimakasih.

"Jong-in sebaiknya kau bergabung lagi dengan grupmu. Sebentar lagi giliranmukan."Jong-in menggangguk mengiyakan. Pria itu kemudian undur diri dan mulai berjalan ke arah grupnya yang tengah menyiapkan diri. Namun dalam perjalananya Jong-in menangkap selulit Oh Sehun pria yang dicari-carinya tengah berbincang dengan beberapa orang tak terkecuali pria China itu yang selalu berada disisinya. Ada ketukan kecil pada dirinya memandang pemandangan itu betapa serasinya mereka. Jongin mendapati Sehun juga menatapnya pria itu hanya mengangguk kan kepala padanya sekilas. Jong-in bejalan linglung menuju ke perkumpulan grupnya. Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba seseorang menendang kakinya hingga membuat Jong-in terjatuh.

"Arrrrgh."Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang mendengar suara Jong-in , mereka segera berlari menuju tempat suara. Disana Jong-in tengah di bantu oleh seorang pria sepertinya teman segrupnya.

"Ya Tuhan Jong, kau tidak apa?"perkik Baekhyun membuat orang-orang yang menggandrungi Jong-in menyingkir. Jong-in hanya meringis dan berusaha berdiri, sial kakinya sakit.

"Jong sepertinya kakimu terkilir, kau yakin ingin melanjutkan ini?" Kata Chanyeol memeriksa kondisi kaki Jong-in. Jong-in mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini"

Akhirnya Baekhyun Mino dan Chanyeol mengopoh Jong-in. Donghae yang melihat kondisi Jong-in meminta pria itu untuk mengundurkan diri. Tapi Jong-in tetap bersikeras. Dan mereka hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Jongin.

"Jangan sampai kau menghancurkan semuanya dancing machine."ejek D.o.

"Kita sambut The Luxion dari universitas Seoul internasional university yang selalu menampilkan tarian - tarian luar biasa di setiap tahun acara HNYD." Dari langit-langit bertebaran kembang api. Lalu semuanya mengambil posisi sambil berteriak mereka memasuki panggung megah itu.

"Show time!" Raung mereka. Semuanya menarik dengan hentakan luar biasa. Efek yang dipasang menambah sensasi memukau dari tarian atraktif modern. Baekhyun melirik khawatir pada Jong-in begitupun Chanyeol karena Jong-in mengambil banyak part saat menari.

Trek...

"Ah" Jong-in hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Lalu mereka mengubah koreografi sehingga di D.o berpindah ke belakang melewati Jong-in yang maju ke depan.

"Jangan permalukan kita Bodoh!" Desis D.o saat melintasi Jong-in untuk mengambil posisi. Jong-in mengigit bibirnya dia tidak bisa berhenti disini apapun alasannya.

Masuk ke Raff Jong-in melangkah menari solo mengepalkan tangan dan menahan sakit Jong-in berhasil membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum dengan tarian lembut namun penuh adrenalin. Jong-in juga masih sempat memberikan wink, membuat Baekhyun mengelangkan Kepala. Setelah reff beres Jong-in kembali ke posisi dan musik berhenti semua bertepuk tangan saat satu - persatu member turun dari atas panggung.

Jong-in hanya beristirahat ditemani Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sementara Mino sedang mencari es batu. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah berusaha membuat bengkaknya tidak semakin parah. Ditengah Baekhyun yang sedang berkoar-koar Jong-in hanya pergi keduanianya sendiri, melamun.

Mino datang membawa es batu. Sementara Baekhyun mengambilkan makanannya kecil.

"Sehun kemana?"guman Jong-in sedih. Mino mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu Presdir Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau mencarinya?" Ujar Mino, ah Jong-in lupa jika Mino itu jarang perduli dengan masalah orang lain pasti dia tidak tahu jika orang itu yang dipanggil Presdir adalah pacarnya.

"Tidak."ujar Jong-in. Sementara Chanyeol masih bungkam.

"Tadi aku lihat si dia sedang menyelesaikan masalah dilantai bawah orang - orang bilang sih kekasihnya muntah tapi aku tidak tahu."

"Bukan kekasih dia hanya patner kerja." Koreksi Chanyeol.

"Jadi dia tidak melihat penampilankunya."guman Jong-in pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya entahlah aku dengar seperti itu."kata Mino membalas ucapan Chanyeol. jong-in tersenyum kecut. Baekhyun kembali membawakan makanan keci, wajahnya murung. Dan seperti menahan marah.

"Kita pulang saja."

"Kenapa acaranya belum selesai."kata Jong-in heran.

"Tidak hanya aku,"Baekhyun berkata -terbata." Tidak ada lupakan."

Puncak acara pun tiba Tahun Baru. Jong-in tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini. jong-in fikir ini akan menjadi hari terindah tapi semua itu tidak sesempurna jika Sehun tidak ada disampingnya.

Dipuncak acara pembawa cara menyebutkan pemenang dari lomba - lomba dance dan beruntungnya Jong-in mendapatkan penghargaan penari solo terbaik dan grupnya mendapatkan juara grup dance terbaik. Semuanya berseru bahagia. Setelah itu, Jong-in melihat Sehun berjalan keatas panggung saat acara puncak pria itu memberikan sedikit pidato dan turun kembali untuk sama - sama menghitung waktu mundur menuju tahun baru, tapi Sehun tidak turun menuju dirinya sebaliknya pria itu pergi kearah Luhan menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan tertawa bersama Luhan dan juga mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. Mata Jong-in mulai berkaca - kaca. Lalu kembang api memenuhi langit begitu indah . Sementara orang lain terpana akan keindahan nya Jong-in hanya bisa menahan sesak.

Jong-in menghampiri Sehun dengan tatapan menuduh. sedangkan Sehun hanya bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Luhan hanya tersenyum mengejek. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dibelakang Jong-in sementara Kyung-soo dan Kris berada di sisi Luhan menatap kedatangan Jong-in.

"Sehun kenapa?" Jong-in bertanya -terbata, Sehun hanya melemparkan perekam berukuran kecil yang mengenai wajah Jong-in. Membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan jika kau tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untukku. Kita bersama hanya karena taruhan bodoh yang ditawarkan Chanyeol padaku. Ini hanya kebutuhan saling menguntungkan yang sialnya kau hanya serigala berbulu domba."D.o, Kris, Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat kaget mendengar penuturan Sehun yang tak terduga. Taruhan .

"Apa maksudnya aku tid-"

"D.o dan Chanyeol adalah sodara tiri, Chanyeol sudah lama tak menyukaiku karena menurutnya aku bersikap semena-mena pada adiknya yang kau tau sendiri menyukaiku. Kita sering bersaing dalam bisnis dan itu menggangguku. Jadi aku terima. Chanyeol menyukaimu dan dia bilang jika kau tertarik padaku kufikir tidak masalah bermain-main tapi aku akhirnya sadar jika sudah melewati batas kini kita harus kembali pada jalan kita masing-masing." Jong-in menahan air matanya menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Jadi semua yang kau lakukan?

"Semuanya palsu Jong-in. "Kata Sehun tak berperasaan.

Bohong.

"Benarkah Yeol benarkah yang dikatakanyanya. Kenapa?" Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lalu menatap Jong-in.

"Karena aku fikir kau akan bahagia. Ada banyak alasan tapi alasan terpenting adalah agar kau bahagia." Chanyeol meraih tangan Jong-in dan menggenggamnya. Dan hal itu tak luput dari tatapan intens Sehun. Kris menatap perubahan raut wajah D.o yang terlihat marah. Pria bermata belo itu menuju Jong-in.

"Kau beraninya menggoda Chanyeol kau pria tak tahu malu. Jalang!"teriak D.o membentak lalu pria itu mendorong Jong-in spontan sehingga Jong-in kehilangan kendali dan terjatuh ke kolam yang berada disampingnya. Semua orang menjerit kaget sementara itu Kris langsung menyuruh Luhan membawa Kyung-soo. Orang - orang yang berdiri didekat Jong-in langsung menolong pria itu begitu juga Kris., Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jong-in menaikan dirinya dengan susah payah baju basahnya membuat tubuhnya berat. Dengan bergetar Jong-in merangkak naik. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sedih lalu mengumpat kearah Sehun yang diam membisu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti."katanya bergetar" Aku akan menunggumu." Kata Jong-in perih lalu mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang berdecih tak peduli dan pergi membiarkan semua orang berpersepsi sendiri dengan pikirannya.

#####

Jong-in mencengkram jemarinya semakin kuat. Dia sedang menunggu Sehun ini sudah 3 jam dan Sehun belum menampakkan Batang hidungnya. Kurang dari jam 3 pagi. Suara ketukan sepatu memecah keheningan Sehun masuk dengan Luhan berada digendongnya tertidur pulas. Sehun melewati Jong-in dengan santai dan Jong-in hanya bisa dia tak dapat membuka suara saat melihat Sehun memasukan Luhan melamar mereka. Pria Tan itu menunggu kurang lebih 5 menit. Saat Sehun membuka pintu dan melangkah kedapur.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan aku lelah?"

"Aku tau tentang aku tidak berharga itu bohong. Aku tau kau hanya marahkan. "

"Ternyata kau bodoh juganya, Jong-in."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Sayangnya itu tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untukku. Sebaiknya kau pergi selama aku masih sabar." Jong-in menatap Sehun berkaca-kaca.

"Aku masih belum percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya."

"Aku tidak perduli. Kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya tak tau diri. Selalu meminta lebih."

"Aku akan tetap disini. Aku in membuktikan pernyataanmu."

"Kau masih ingin disini karena hartaku mungkin."Jong-in mengelang keras.

"Aku akan membayar semua yang telah kau berikan." Sehun tertawa mencela. Jong-in benar-benar melihat sosok Sehun yang lain sosok yang tidak pernah dia lihat dari Sehun.

"Sampai kau matipun kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayarnya. Paham."

"Aku akan mencobanya."kata Jong-in sambil tersedak air matanya yang semakin deras berjatuhan .

"Kau tau melihatmu menangis itu membuatku pusing. Jika kau terus memaksa. aku akan biarkan kau tinggal disini menjadi pembantu. Kau hanya berkerja sampai biaya kuliahmu yang pernah aku bayarkan lunas. Soal uang yang lain kau bisa menganggapnya donasi untuk hidupmu yang malang. Atau keberuntunganmu mungkin."Jong-in mengganggukan kepalanya cepat. Pria Tan itu berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Ne, geomao. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Aku akan menggunakan ruangan di belakang tempat penyimpanan anggur. Aku sudah memindahkan semua barang ku." Sehun menatap Jong-in .

"Kau sudah merencanakan semuanya ternyata. "

"Karena aku yakin kau hanya sedang marah."

"Terserah padamu."Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Jong-in termenung dengan tetesan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa iya tahan lagi.

"Sakit..."

#####

TBC

Banyak

TYPO

Bertebaran


	8. Chapter 8

Typo bertebaran sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melanjutkan cerita dengan berbagai kendala didalam prosesnya. Buat para review tolong sempetin nyertain umurnya dikomenannya aku pengen tau. Sekian

Bab : Real

Dia tak mau menunjukkan bahwa dirinya takut

Tapi kesendirian terlalu berat dihadapi

Meskipun semua orang bilang bahwa dia begitu kuat

Yang mereka tak tahu adalah bahwa dia hampir tak bisa bertahan

Jong-in mematut dirinya di cermin kecil yang tergantung rapih didekat jendela yang sama kecilnya dengan ruangngan ini. Kenapa juga dia harus mengatakan semuanya kecil, Jong-in terkeh demi apapun tempat ini bahkan sedikit besar dari pada kosan kumuhnya. Sebetulnya ruangan ini adalah gudang dibalik tempat wine mahal milik Sehun. Hingga memiliki dua pintu. Pintu utama menuju ruang wine letak tempatnya setelah masuk keruang wine akan ada satu pintu dan itu adalah dimana Jong-in sekarang tidur. Gudang kecil ini untungnya pernah dijadikan kamar pembantu sebelum Jong-in tinggal disini. Sehun pernah menyewa jasa pemantu dan memberhentikannya dengan alasan kenyamanan bagi Jong-in. Selama ini Sehun lah yang mengurus kebutuhan Jong-in dari yang terkecil hingga tersulit tanpa bantuan atau tetek-bengek pembantu. Walau Jong-in bukan lagi anak kecil tapi Jong-in sadar jika dia seperti memiliki pelayan jika didekat Sehun. Pria itu selalu menyediakan apapun yang dibutuhkannya. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya murung, apa benar semua itu hanya kepalsuan semata, tapi sungguh bagi Jong-in semuanya adalah kenyataan yang tanpa cacat.

Menatap keluar Jong-in mendesah dan sedikit mengigil, penghangat di kamar ini ternyata rusak. Selimut juga sangat tipis. Tapi Jong-in tidak berani untuk memberitahukannya pada Sehun. Sudah cukup dia menurunkan harga dirinya untuk memohon - mohon agar tidak diusir dari sini. Meminta sesuatu lagi pada Sehun hanya membuatnya tampak lebih rendah dan tidak berarti.

Embun turun seenaknya menuruni jendela kamarnya. Ah itu bukan embun mungkin hanya lelehan salju. Matahari timbul sedikit, ngintip diupuk. Menandakan bahwa hari ini Jong-in kembali harus memulai harinya. Dengan sedikit menepuk - nepuk pipinya Jong-in melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan menampakan kaki melewati beberapa wine mahal yang berjajar rapi yang selama ini menjadi tontonan harian Jong-in selama dua Minggu tinggal disana. Tinggal dikamar kecil jauh dari pelukan hangat Oh Sehun.

Begitu Jong-in berada diluar, ruangan masih sepi. Mungkin mereka masih lelah dengan aktivitas semalam yang begitu menggairahkan. Siapa dengan siapa? Sehun dengan Luhan Sehun dengan Slutnya atau Sehun dengan siapapun tapi tentu bukan dengan Jong-in. Setelah dua Minggu semenjak pesta HNYD yang ternyata membawa bencana itu. Sehun selalu membawa pria wanita berbeda keapartemennya, Jong-in akui semuanya cantik dan manis jauh dari dirinya. Awalnya Jong-in tak terima dia marah. Namun sekali lagi Sehun mengingatkan jika dia bukan siapa - siapa disini. Dari itu Jong-in hanya diam tapi bukan mundur.

Dengan sedikit tertatih Jong-in akhirnya tiba di dapur sedikit mengumpat saat rasa sakit dipergelangan kakinya masih berdenyut sakit. Kemudian pria Tan itu menatap tumpukan peralatan makan yang kotor. Pekerjaan rutinnya telah menanti.

Entah 10 menit atau 20 menit Jong-in tak sempat menghitung tapi cukup lama fikirnya mengerjakan hal ini. Jong-in mengelap air yang terciprat diwajahnya.

"Tolong ambilkan jus untukku. Jong-in ah."Jong-in mendongak sedikit terkejut menatap Han yeojoo, tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Jong-in suka senyumnya. Mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa Sehun memilihnya. Jong-in sudah 2 kali melihat wanita ini, berarti sekarang adalah yang ke 3 kalinya mereka bertemu, Yeojoo adalah wanita yang paling baik kepadanya dari semua orang yang pernah Sehun bawa kemari.

"Ah ne,"ujar Jong-in sesantai mungkin.

"Jong-in sudah berapa lama kau jadi pembantu disini?"ujar Yeojoo sambil meraih jus yang disodorkan Jong-in.

"Hmm e- enam bulan yang lalu." Jong-in berucap asal.

"Wow lumayan lama. Apa kau selalu bangun sepagi jni. Kenapa kau bisa jadi pembantunya. Aku agak penasaran dengan kehidupan Sehun. Dia pria yang sangat menawan dia misterius dingin dan sangat bergairah. Aku ingin bisa lebih dengannya tapi bisa dekat dengan dia seperti ini saja sudah membuat ku bahagia." Jong-in menatap Yeojoo yang menampilkan senyum tulus, wanita itu benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Jong-in tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri. Merasa amat rendah.

"Iya cukup lama, aku juga tak tahu akan bertahan selam ini. Aku hanya akan bangun sangat pagi seperti ini jika Sehun sedang berada di apartemen atau saat ada kelas pagi sehingga aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan benar. Aku bisa jadi pembantunya itu karena aku sedang terdesak mencari uang dan kebetulan Sehun adalah sumbaeku saat di universitas. Dia baik dan menolongku."

"Ahh begitu iya dia memang baik. Lalu dengan ideku mendekatinya bagaimana?"wanita itu menatap Jongin berharap seakan segala keputusan ada ditangannya. Jujur ini adalah hal yang paling membingungkan untuk Jong-in sendiri.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Jong-in kembali menata peralatan makan pura - pura sibuk.

"Karena ku fikir kau cukup dekat dengannya. Jujur saja aku sudah lama menjadi sekertaris Sehun. Dan aku tau betul Sehun adalah pria yang sulit untuk menerima seseorang dia begitu perfeksionis untuk dekat dengan seseorang. Dan karena kau sudah lama tinggal bersamanya pasti kau tau jawabannya." Jong-in menatap Yeojoo berusaha mencari jawaban yang setidaknya tidak melukai perasaan Yeojoo.

"Kau adalah wanita cantik dan baik. Dan kau juga sudah mengenal Sehun sejak lama mungkin lebih lama dari pada aku. Dan aku yakin kau tau tantangan terbesar untuk bisa bersamanya. Iyakan?" Yeojoo terdiam lalu seperti termenung kemudian. Jong-in menatapnya simpati.

"Aku sudah bersamanya 6 tahun, semenjak dia belum menjadi seorang CEO seperti sekarang. Empat tahun juga aku memendam perasaan padanya. Tapi baru sekarang kami bisa seintim ini."Yeojoo terlihat bersemu merah, sedangkan Jong-in hanya mengigit lidah berusaha tegar.

"Dulu dia sering terlihat sangat brengsek, berganti ganti pasangan seenaknya, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan pria sepertinya. Dan aku menjadi beberapa you know like one night standnya.. Mungkin aku berfikir kenapa dia seperti itu lalu aku memutuskan bahwa dia pernah disakiti oleh seseorang kemudian dia seperti itu, kepulangan Luhan-sii seakan menyentakku kembali pada kenyataan, bahwa mungkin seseorang yang menyakitinya dulu telah kembali dan mengobati luka Sehun. Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu." Yeojoo mendesah lalu menatap Jong-in yang terlihat terpaku padanya. Yeojoo mengelang lemah. "Aku tak tau kenapa Sehun kembali seperti ini lagi. Dan kenapa aku masih terlena. Itulah mungkin pesonanya." Yeojoo tersenyum setengah tertawa. "Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya sedikitpun." Jong-in mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain berusaha mengusir rasa perih dimatanya. Dia tidak mau membuat Yeojoo curiga.

"Jong-in."

"Iya.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Luhan-sii, itukan yang kau ingin jelaskan." Jong-in mengambil nafas. Dia tidak tahu. Otaknya seakan sedang diremas-remas. Jadi selama ini benar jika Luhan dan Sehun. Betapa bodohnya dia.

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi bagaimana jika kau membuatkan sesuatu untukku. Ugh aku sangat lelah " kata Yeojoo merentangkan tangannya.

"Memasak?" Oh tidak bagaimana ini Jong-in tidak pernah memasak hanya Luhan yang tau jika Jong-in tidak bisa memasak keculi membuat ramen dan telur dadar tapi tidak mungkin Jongin bilang pada Yeojoo dia tidak bisa masak. Itu sangat memalukan untuk ukuran pembantu seperti nya. Sial biasanya patner - patner Sehun selalu bangun siang begitu juga pria albino itu setelah Jong-in pergi kuliah.

"Aku mm sebenarnya."kata Jong-in mengambil kata - kata.

"Kau lapar?"kata seseorang menyela siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Pria itu terlihat berantakan hanya mengunakan celana pendek santai dengan t-shirts putih. Yeojoo tersenyum mendekat kearah Sehun lalu mengecup bibirnya. Sehun terlihat biasa saja.

"Pembantuku tidak pernah memasak, aku selalu memasak sendiri."

"Waw fakta baru selain tampan, kaya kau juga jago memasak."Yeojoo berkata dengan suara mengoda main - main. Sehun hanya bergumam berjalan kearah Jong-in yang berdiri didekat kulkas. Jong-in yang menyadari kedatangan Sehun segera menyingkir.

"Kenapa kau bangun? Kau bilang tadi sangat lelah." Kata Yeojoo mendekat mengambil beberapa bahan - bahan yang dibutuhkan kan. Jong-in yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, mereka nampak seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Lalu posisinya sekarang adalah pembantu kecocokan yang nyata. Dia hanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seperti ini. Tapi kenapa Sehun masih selalu memandang intens padanya. Atau Sehun hanya ingin mengejeknya dan menunjukkan bahwa perkataan nya memang benar apa adanya bahwa Jong-in benar-benar tak ada artinya atau mungkin ada rahasia lain dibalik tatapannya itu, yang jelas Jong-in masih tidak ingin menyerah. Atau mungkin dia hanya berharap pada kemungkinan terkecil dari sisa keputusannya.

"Aku mencarimu."kata Sehun pendek. Yeojoo tersipu.

"Apa Sehun sedang khawatir?"goda Yeojoo.

"Iya sayang."

"Sehun, apa boleh aku kembali ke kamar?" Ucap Jong-in tidak menghentikan kegiatan Sehun memotong-motong sayuran. Entah kenapa suasana berubah menjadi menegangkan. Jong-in dan Sehun memang jarang sekali berkomunikasi seperti ada benteng yang sangat tebal yang membuat mereka terpisah jauh. Sehun seakan adalah sesuatu yang jauh yang bahkan sulit untuk didekati.

"Kau seharusnya lebih sopan padaku." Jong-in terkejut mendengar jawaban Sehun. Apa sekarang Sehun juga sedang memojokkannya dengan derajat mereka. Bahwa Jong-in seharusnya sadar bahwa dia tak lebih dari si miskin yang seharusnya hormat pada si kaya. Bahwa Jong-in kini harus melihat batasan-batasan yang ada.

"Iya maaf tuan."kata Jong-in tegas.

"Aku tidak menyuruhku memanggilku begitu tapi baguslah kalau kau tau diri." Yeojoo hanya mengkerut kan dahi melihat situasi ini.

"Iya Tuan saya undur diri." Jong-in meninggalkan tempat itu terseok -seok tidak lepas dari pengawasan Sehun yang menatapnya dingin.

Sungguh pagi yang sial untuk seorang Kim Jong-in yang malang, tertinggal bis dalam keadaan kelaparan dan kaki bengkak bukan suatu yang mudah dihadapi. Jong-in menatap bis itu menjauh dengan tatapan pasrah, mendesah kecil Jong-in kembali mendudukkan dirinya di halte bis yang kini hanya menyisakan dirinya. Udara masih saja membekukan walaupun matahari memancarkan cahayanya. Perutnya sakit karena lapar dia tak pernah lagi memakan secuilpun makanan yang tersedia disana. Jong-in harus sadar diri mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi kehidupan bak putri raja. Sekarang dia harus mulai menjalani dirinya kembali menjadi Upik abu.

Puk

Jong-in menatap roti cheesecake dipangkuannya disusul kopi hangat disamping tempat duduknya. Jong-in menelan ludah lalu menoleh pada seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Kris Wu. Pria itu memandanginya terlihat prihatin Jong-in dengan -terbata mengucapkan terimakasih lalu memakan makanannya dengan rakus.

"Pelan - pelan Jong-in. Ternyata kau benar-benar kelaparanya." Jong-in tak sanggup untuk bahkan bersitatap dengan Kris. Walau dia tau Kris tidak sedang mencemoohnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menghapus secepat mungkin matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca tak berkawan.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Kris berdehem.

"Sudahlah berhenti menjadi melow drama." Kris membetulkan switer Jong-in dan memberikan salnya.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang aku akan mengantarmu. Kau mau berangkat kuliahkan." Jong-in menelan bulat-bulat makanannya, lalu mengelap kasar hidungnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih. Boleh aku naik sekarang." Kris tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar Jong-in."Jong-in tak mendengar kan lagi pendapat Kris pria Tan itu segera memasukan dirinya kedalam mobil Kris dengan sedikit kesusahan.

Kini mereka berdua ada didalam transportasi mewah Kris. Keduanya belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jong-in dan Kris sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jong-in memandang keluar, matanya sayu hampir tertidur, dia memang kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Ini adalah semester akhir dan sudah sewajarnya dia semakin dibebani.

"Jong-in kau tidur?"Jong-in terkesiap.

"Eng... Aniyo!"

""Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu lagi." Jong-in menyorot bingung. Dia tidak ingin berburuk sangka hanya saja kenapa pria ini sedikit lebih baik.

"Tidak terimakasih, Kris!"jawab Jong-in tegas.

"Ya Tuhan Jong-in santai saja. akukan tidak memaksanya."

"Ah sial! Aku tidak bermaksud sarkasme. Hanya saja mungkin ini efek kurang tidur. Semuanya kacau akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih sensitif dari biasanya." Jong-in mengalihkan obesitasnya kearah tak menentu. Kris menarik nafas dalam. Lalu bertanya berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"Sehun? Bagaimana keadaanya jika dirumah?"Jong-in mendesah malas.

"Bermain perempuan dan laki-laki, hang out facking with everyone in sehun's place. Seperti itulah yang aku tau. Tapi aku suka salah satu teman kencannya namanya Han Yoo Joo. Dia cantik baik dan aku menyukai nya." Jong-in tersenyum saat mengatakan apa yang dia ucapkan karena semua itu benar-benar tulus ia ungkapkan. Kris menatap lalu lintas dengan menyirit dahi.

"Apa separah itu? Aku fikir dia." Kris nampak ragu mengajaknya. Pria itu seberapa kali kehilangan fokus.

"Dia apa?"sela Jong-in.

"Tidak. Oh iya Yoo Joo itu bukankah sekertaris Sehun. Apa benar yang itu?" Jong-in mengangguk kecil.

"Jong-in." Kris berucap setelah mereka sampai didepan gerbang universitas SIU. Jong-in menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Iya."

"Kau baik - baik saja?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya jujur.

"Ayo berhenti saja. Berhenti memperjuangkan yang tak pasti."

"Apa ini tentang Sehun?." Kris menghela nafas.

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini hanya akan menyakiti mu dan tentu Sehun. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun."

"Aku ingin membuktikan terlebih dahulu, seberapa tak berartinya seorang Kim Jong-in bagi Oh Sehun. Jika memang aku hanya hama... i'm gone." Lirihnya diakhir kalimat.

"Kau tidak mengerti!"bentak Kris dengan rahang mengeras.

"Aku akan lakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan."

"Liat sekarang kau sungguh menyedihkan."geram Kris.

""Ini hanya permulaan aku ingin merasakan apa itu arti menyedihkan yang sesungguhnya! Kau puas! Sekarang jangan buang waktumu untuk memikirkan hal bodoh sepertiku. " Jong-in keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, Kris menyusul di belakang sambil membanting pintu membuat Jong-in cukup kaget namun tetap tegas melangkahkan kaki menjauh.

"Jong-in tunggu, kumohon." Mendengar nada rendah Kris membuat Jong-in merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu aku sayang kau dan Sehun. Aku tidak mau kau terluka tentu saja. Sehun tidak pernah segan - segan untuk membalas apa yang membuat nya terluka. Walaupun aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi itu benar atau tidak dan aku juga tidak bisa percaya bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya. Kalian penuh dengan fake. Tapi aku tidak mau jika akhirnya kalian hanya menghancurkan satu sama lain. Jadi kumohon jika kau merasa semua sudah terlalu berat. datang padaku. Aku tulus akan menolongmu. Kau tak bisa bertahan dengannya."

"Terimakasih Kris. Maaf untuk perkataanku."hanya itu yang bisa Jong-in katakan. Pria itu hanya bingung dengan perkataan Kris hingga yang ada di fikiran nya adalah menenangkan diri. Jong-in melangkah kembali tanpa menoleh lagi pada pria yang sepertinya masih berdiri disana memperhatikan.

Detik demi detik berdetak dalam keheningan, terduduk sendiri. Jong-in memandang pancuran air dengan tenang. Sesekali pria itu memejamkan mata. Menyakinkan diri sekali lagi bahwa semua baik - baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa hatinya tak bisa setenang logikanya. Kenapa hatinya terus - menerus merengek kesakitan.

"Jong-in fokus pada tujuanmu." Ingatnya dalam hati. Namun tak lama pria itu termenung.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanku sebenarnya?"bisiknya lagi. Tak lama pria itu mengeram kesal lalu meningkatkan kepalanya keatas memandang awan indah cemerlang.

"Tuhan aku mencintai seseorang dia Oh Sehun, aku merasa berhutang banyak padanya. Dia memberiku sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak aku miliki dia memberiku kemegahan dari hartanya dia juga membuat orang lain menghormati ku dan dia memberiku kasih sayang dan perlindungan. Jika memang dia tidak mencintaiku dan bahkan jika aku hanya dimanfaatkan aku tetap ingin berterimakasih dan membalas Budi padanya. Aku ingin hanya ingin..." Jong-in masih terpahat dengan langit biru yang begitu indah dibawah pohon yang meneduhkan dengan smilir angin Jong-in berdoa dengan tulus untuk seseorang yang dicintainya. "Ingin dia bahagia meskipun aku tak bisa bersamanya." Setelah itu Jong-in membiarkan matanya tertutup sebagai pengakhiran doa.

Jong-in berjalan terburu-buru pria itu tertidur di taman yang memang sangat nyaman dengan pohon rindang serta sepi pengunjung. Wajar saja tempat itu berada cukup terpencil dari pusat kota, ah jika saja ajusshi pembersih taman tidak membangunkannya dia pasti akan sampai tengah malam. Tapi sungguh nyenyak sekali tidur disana. Jong-in meringis merasakan kakinya berdenyut, masih lumayan sakit tapi tidak seberapa, hanya akan terasa jika digunakan berjalan cepat.

Jong-in berjalan untuk menghemat pengeluaran sisa uangnya mulai menipis dan dia perlu untuk menghemat. Sayangnya untuk malam ini Jong-in tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak membeli jajanan jalanan yang cukup mengiurkan. Membeli sedikit tidak akan menjadi masalah mungkin. Dengan ragu - ragu akhirnya langkahnya menuntun untuk kembali pulang dengan satu bungkus Bungeoppang dengan varian rasa. Sangat membantu untuk mengganjal perut saat malam. Walaupun Sehun tidak melarangnya untuk memakan apapun yang ada diapartemen milik pria albino itu, namun tetap Jong-in tidak akan mengambil sesuappun. Harga dirinya sudah terlalu banyak terinjak sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan menyelamatkan serpihan yang tersisa.

"Oh 10 malam kagetnya " Jong-in menghitung angka - angka yang saling berganti.

TIng!

Jong-in bergegas melangkah kaki dengan tergesa-gesa dari lift, mengabaikan tatapan sinis beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja dia senggol saat keluar dari lift.

Cklek

Bruk!

"Aw! Apa kau tidak melihatku." Jong-in mengigit lidahnya menatap Luhan sedang merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

"Aku terburu-buru. Sedang apa kau didepan pintu?"

"Bodoh! Aku hanya baru masuk dan beberapa detik kemudian ada bison yang mendorongku dengan tidak sopan dan dia berdiri dengan wajah tak berdosa. Sungguh karakter yang tak bisa lepas darimu Jong-in."

"Aku bilang aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak berkarakter seperti itu!"

"Kau selalu masuk membuat masalah dan kemudian berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Oh Tuhan terserah kau saja." Balas Jong-in melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Ada apa?" Sehun berdiri didekat dispenser sambil meneguk air mineral. Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Miss you."katanya manja seraya mengecup sudut bibir Sehun. Si dominan hanya mengusak rambut Luhan lembut.

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu hari itu. Me too Lu, bagaimana dengan habiskan malam disini."

"Tentu saja."balas Luhan, Sehun menyimpan gelas kosongnya lalu mengalihkan obesitasnya kearah Jong-in.

"Meninggalkan pekerjaan bukan hal yang baik, kau tidak belajar dari kesalahan. Untuk apa aku memiliki pembantu jika membereskan rumah saja tidak bisa."

"Maaf aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Beri aku kelonggaran."

"Aku tidak memiliki peraturan yang menuntut kau hanya harus membereskan semua sebelum Luntang - Lantung tak masuk akal itu."

"Sehun aku tidak luntang - Lantung aku tertidur karena kelelahan." Ujar Jong-in merasa tersinggung Sehun menatapnya sinis.

"Dari dulu kau memang hanya bisa merengek, pembangkang dan tak tahu malu. Kau tahu betapa selama ini aku hanya bisa bersabar untuk itu. Sekarang alasan apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan."

"Benar Jong-in berubahlah. Sebenarnya ada apa sih diotakmu, kenapa kau tak kunjung menggunakannya?" Sela Luhan mengelangkan Kepala seolah sudah menyerah pada intensitas Jong-in.

"Ya Tuhan baik aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Tuan."

""Sudahlah...Oh ya Sehun aku lapar sekali apa kau memasak sesuatu? Kau tau aku belum makan dari siang." ujar Luhan merebut perhatian.

"Lu, kenapa selalu tidak memperhatikan pola makanmu hem." Balas Sehun lebut penuh perhatian. Perhatian yang sama yang pernah diberikan untuk Jong-in. Binar mata yang sama yang dulu pernah diberikan padanya. Jong-in menahan matanya yang memanas dengan menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan.

"Kau taukan tentang bisnis di mokpo,"keluh Luhan.

"Baiklah tapi jangan lakukan lagi. Aku tidak suka. Bagaimana jika aku merasakan sesuatu, kau mau apa?" Kembali Sehun bersuara mengabaikan tatapan sedih dari Jong-in yang masih setia berdiri di ujung counter.

"Chogi... Maaf aku belum belanja. Tapi jika kalian mau menunggu hanya 30 menit aku akan belanja ke depan toko 24 jam diseberang apartemen." Sehun menegakkan kepalanya menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum menatap Jong-in.

" Apa kau sengaja melakukanya. Apa kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal?"

"Tidak!" Perkik Jong-in. "Uhh aku tidak begitu... Aku hanya tidak sempat karena tertidur dan alasan yang sama." Luhan menatap bungkusan plastik yang digenggam erat Jong-in.

"Itu apa?"

"I-ini hanya jajanan jalanan. Bungeoppang."

"yasudah kemarikan."

"Huh!"

"Kau tidak mengerti aku lapar dan semua karenamu." Luhan menghampiri Jong-in lalu meraih kantung plastik namun tertahan oleh genggaman erat Jong-in.

"Tapi..."

"Sehun dia tidak ingin memberikannya."

"Bukan begitu."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Jong-in tak bisakah, kau hanya memberikannya Luhan sedang kelaparan, ini ambil kuharap itu cukup untuk menggantinya." Jong-in menatap nanar uang yang berada disimpan dihadapanya. Harga dirinya terasa kembali diinjak-injak mungkin secara tidak langsung Sehun sedang mengejeknya memberikan cap pada diri Jong-in bahwa dia bisa dikendalikan dengan uang. Dulu dia memang seperti itu tapi tidak untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

"Kau bisa simpan uang itu sebagai cicilan hutangku padamu, tuan. Sekarang sepertinya aku harus segera berbelanja." Jong-in berbalik menuju kearah pintu.

"Berhenti bertingkah so menyediakan itu tidak akan mempan padaku. Karena kau tetap kau Kim Jong-in." Luhan yang mendengarkan ucapan Sehun sedikit termenung. Dia bisa merasakan betapa besar kemarahan yang Sehun pendam pria itu selalu pandai mengcover diri untuk tak terlibat emosi yang berlebih tapi di hadapan Jong-in Sehun terlihat selalu kehilangan fokus. Tapi Sehun sendiri yang bilang bahwa semua yang dia lakukan dengan Kim Jong-in hanya semata-mata untuk mengungguli Chanyeol tak lebih. Luhan masih berada diposisi puncak sebagai pemilik hati Sehun dia adalah cinta pertama Sehun dia juga yang pertama mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Sehun di bandingkan Jong-in dia punya banyak story yang akan menjadi lebih banyak dibanding kan kebersamaan Sehun dengan Kim Jong-in yang tak lebih hanya pengeruk harta dan haus akan rasa hormat, kadang ada ketukan keraguan dalam hatinya dan entah kenapa Luhan ingin menutup mata dan hatinya dari rasa takut akan kebenaran bahwa mungkin saja Sehun, Oh Sehunnya tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

"Baik tuan Oh, aku akan mencatatnya dalam otakku yang dangkal ini," setelah itu pintu tertutup menyisakan Sehun yang memijat kecil kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan dia masih labil Sehun." Ucap Luhan mendudukkan diri dihadapanya.

"Iya dia harus lebih ditekan agar mengerti."

"Kau mau?" Kata Luhan menyodorkan Bungeoppang. Sehun mengambil satu.

"Ini makanan kesukaannya pantas dia tidak mau berbagi. Pria egois," Luhan merenggut.

"Apa kau tahu makanan kesukaanku."

"Iya, donat dengan toping coklat bertabur cinta Oh Sehun."

"Ih kau menyebalkan, sebagai gantinya pesankan aku pizza oke."

"Baiklah."

Jong-in menendang-nendang kecil krikil dijalan lalu melangkah kesal, dingin dingin udara dingin sialan. Jong-in akhirnya tiba di pemberhentian lampu lalu berlari kecil menyebrangi penyebrangan yang tidak terlihat sepadat biasanya. Bodoh kau fikir ini jam berapa? 11 malam. Semua orang mungkin telah tertidur nyenyak sekarang.

"Lumayan banyak juga yang harus dibeli,"gumanya saat melihat daftar belanja yang sebelumnya telah ia catat dalam handphonenya.

"Apa aku harus beli semua atau hanya setengahnya? Ah lebih baik aku beli semua agar tidak merepotkan nanti." Lalu Jong-in mulai mengumpulkan satu persatu barang-barang yang perlu dia beli, beberapakali merasa pusing dengan hal - hal sepele seperti merk dari kecap atau berapa banyak dia harus membeli ramen.

"Jong-in." Mendengar namanya di panggil Jong-in tak langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia merasa membeku dan ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

"Jong-in," kembali suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya kini dengan frekuensi lebih rendah.

"Pergilah Chanyeol, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Tuhan maha pemaaf dan-"

"Aku bukan Tuhan Chan..."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana jika kau tidak memaafkanmu."

"Keras kepala."

"Kau juga."

"Baiklah aku maafkan sekarang kau bisa pergi." Kata Jong-in sambil mendorong trolinya menuju rak susu. Chanyeol masih mengekor.

'Aku tidak bisa melewatkan yang satu ini, tidak apa - apa aku beli yang paling murah," guman Jong-in menimbang - nimbang susu yang digenggamnya. Satu hal yang tidak bisa lepas dari seorang Kim Jong-in adalah meminum susu saat malam hari. Walaupun persediaan susunya yang diberikan Sehun masih terbilang banyak tapi itu bukan lagi miliknya setelah semua hal menyedihkan.

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Sial!" Jong-in mengelus-elus dadanya merasa kaget.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"kata Jong-in

"Kenapa kau terlihat kebingungan." Jong-in mendengus.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku ingin membantumu,"

"Tidak usah,"

"Oh maaf gadis kecil aku memaksa."Jong-in memukul bahu Chanyeol keras membuat pria itu meringis.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil."perkiknya.

"Jong-in tunggu."

"Lantai berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Jong-in.

"26"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jong-in tertawa.

"Hey aku serius." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau lucu seharusnya kau tanya aku sejak awal." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jadi?"

"Ya inilah aku."

"D.o bilang kau jadi pembantunya Sehun. Apa tidak keterlaluan dia menyuruhku belanja semalam ini."

"Ini kesalahanku. Aku ceroboh lupa untuk belanja. Tidak usah difikirkan."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Lagipula tidak artinyakan kau berkerja padanya. Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas jika dia tidak mencintaimu. Kau hanya butuh penjelasan itukan."ujar pria kelewat tinggi itu, namun melihat sorot mata itu menyendu Chanyeol dilanda rasa bersalah. Chanyeol meremas bahu Jong-in.

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku perduli padamu, tinggal kan dia dan datang padaku. Aku bersumpah i treat you better than he can, Jong-in."

TIng ..

Pintu lift terbuka ada dua orang yang masuk kedalam begitu mereka keluar. Jong-in berjalan dengan memeluk erat belanjaanya.

"Chanyeol aku sangat berterima kasih, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat aku masih bingung bahkan dengan diriku sendiri."

"Baiklah," mereka akhirnya berhenti didepan pintu apartemen Sehun. Chanyeol lalu menyimpan belanjaan Jong-in yang lainnya.

"Nah kau sudah sampai, Oh iya aku sangat senang kau mau memaafkanmu, lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu makanan yang enak dan murah, kesukaanmukan. Jaga dirimu lihatlah kau semakin kurus juga tidurlah tepat waktu jang-"

"Jong-in masuk!" Jong-in menatap kemunculan Sehun dengan bingung.

"Iya tunggu sebentar lagi, Chanyeol a-"

"Apa kau tidak tau berapa lama Luhan menunggu." Jong-in tertegun.

"Chanyeol-" kata Jong-in.

"Apa kau tak dengar apa yang aku ucapkan masuk,"suaranya keras dingin dan penuh ancaman Jong-in tak berkata apa-apa lagi dia melangkah kedalam.

"Tunggu Jong-in ini untukmu. Tadi aku melihatmu bingung menentukan pilihan karena kau sudah membeli susu vanila maka aku belikan rasa coklat. Ini ambil." Mata Jong-in yang semula sayu seketika berbinar.

"Wahhh terimakasih, seharusnya tidak usah, tapa boleh buat." Jong-in tersenyum hangat membuat Chanyeol membawa tangannya ingin mengelus surainya. Namun tatapan Sehun yang ditangkap Jong-in membuat Jong-in segera berbalik meninggalkan kedua pria yang sekarang sedang bersitatap dalam ketegangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mampir," jawab Chanyeol dingin enggan menatap Sehun.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Aku tau Jong-in salah, bisa kau lepaskan dia."

"Seingatku dia yang merangkak pada kakiku." Kata Sehun bengis.

"Lalu bisakah kau usir dia?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Mulai saat ini semua tentang Jong-in adalah urusanku karena kau yang menyeretku." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sepupu tercintanya yang menyeretku."

"Dari awal kau yang menyeretku, aku benar-benar mencintai Jong-in akan aku lakukan apapun, selamat tinggal tuan Oh." Chanyeol membungkuk mengejek.

"Brengsek" desis Sehun.


	9. Chapter 9

Typo bertebaran yang masih kuat baca Monggo

3 bulan tanpa perubahan yang berarti. Rasa lelah mulai menyerang, semua yang dilakukannya hanya sia - sia. Ada kalanya Jong-in merasa harus mundur dengan cepat. Semuanya semakin tak terkendali terutama hatinya. Sakit yang terus melewati hari - harinya tanpa henti bagai badai ditengah musim salju yang tak kunjung usai. Seharusnya semua kejadian , semua perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya sudah menjadi bukti ketidak perdulian pria itu padanya. Seharusnya Jong-in menyentak kesadarannya untuk kembali pada realita bahwa mimpi indahnya telah usai sejak 3bulan yang lalu. Seharusnya sekarang dia berhenti berharap untuk semua hal bodoh itu. Berhenti merusak hatinya sendiri.

Jong-in tersenyum kaku menjelajah setiap anak tangga gedung apartemen Sehun, seminggu belakangan ini dia tak pernah menggunakan lift untuk menuju lantai apartemen Sehun, entah mengapa setiap langkah- langkah yang diambilnya menjadi satu perintah bahwa dia harus pergi meninggalkan kehidupan Sehun. Ada banyak orang bersusah payah memberi nasehat bahwa langkah yang diambilnya untuk terus berada disamping Sehun adalah kesalahan. Mereka bilang hal ini hanya akan menyakiti keduanya. Jong-in bahkan tak pernah merasa menyakiti Sehun. Toh sebaliknya dialah yang terluka berdarah-darah disini. Tak ada yang mengerti betapa sakitnya untuk melihat setiap hari pria yang kau cintai memadu kasih dengan siapa saja. Mengabaikanya dan menganggap dirimu tak ada adalah suatu hal yang terkadang membuat dirimu seperti sampah. Jong-in bertahan karena dia belum, belum bisa untuk bahkan mengetahui fakta bahwa Oh Sehun benar - benar sudah tak tersentuh lagi olehnya. Jika bukan karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu mungkin Jongin masih akan bertahan disisi Sehun meski pria itu terus - menerus menyakitinya dengan perkataan dan perlakuanya.

"Hey Jong-in..." Jong-in berusaha tak penanggapi keberadaan Luhan yang tengah meminum wine didepanya. Kembali membersihkan beberapa debu dibawah karpet mahal Sehun.

"Hey Rubah kecil." Kekehnya kecil. Sepertnya pria itu mabuk, tapi Jong-in tetap tak perduli dan mengabaikan eksistensinya.

"Hey jalang! Kau." Luhan mulai tak sabar. Setelahnya Jong-in menantang Luhan dengan tatapannya Luhan tersenyum membalas.

"Kau tau..."Luhan memainkan jari - jarinya lalu memandang Jong-in dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Ternyata kau adalah sama saja seperti ibu dan ayahmu. Ow kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu. Apa yang aku katakan benar. Tentu saja. Hahah..." Jong-in menatap heran ucapan Luhan...

"Ibumu pelacur tingkat dewa dan ayahmu penipu handal dan pencuri mereka mati karena dibunuh... Sementara kau diasingkan ke sebuah desa. Apa kau pikir darah seperti mu itu pantas untuk berada disini. Sadarlah... Sejak kau lahir kau tak berarti... Kau itu musibah! Itu kenapa kau selalu membawa kesusahan untuk Sehun."

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau keterlaluan!"

"Kau fikir siapa yang menyelidikinya! Sehun!"bentaknya puas.

"Kau fikir bagaimana pendapat Sehun terhadapmu?"lanjut Luhan.

"Dia menerimaku apa adanya." Kata Jong-in ragu. Berusaha tenang, walaupun kekhawatiran terasa mengguncangnya.

"Dia menerimamu hanya karena... Pertama Chanyeol menyukaimu maka dia berusaha mendapatkan kau.. kau seharusnya sudah paham masalah Chanyeol, D.O dan Sehun. Kedua karena jelas Sehun ingin aku merasa cemburu... Dia begitu mencintaiku... Dia bahkan akan mengikat aku dalam sebuah pertunangan. Hahaha.. kau tau betapa jijinya dia padamu. Sehun adalah pria terhormat mengadaikan kehormatannya hanya untukmu adalah suatu aib" Jong-in menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Pembohong!" Luhan hanya tertawa menatap kepergian Jong-in.

"Dasar tolol."

Memori itu terulang dan terulang, benarkah Sehun akan bertunangan dengan Luhan. Tapi dari sekian pasangan Sehun hanya Luhan yang terlihat paling spesial. Walaupun semua pasangan Sehun tetap diperlakukan dengan baik. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari cara Sehun memandang Luhan. Sesuatu yang bahkan tak di berikan padanya. Sebuah ketulusan. Luhan benar sepertinya apa yang diucapkan nya benar. Jong-in ingat saat ia masih kecil desas - desus tentang kedua orang tuanya pernah ia dengar. Namun nenek bilang semua itu tidak benar. Nyatanya kini jongin sedikit banyak mempercayainya. Luhan benar tempatnya bukan disini. Dia bahkan terlalu kotor untuk mengharapkan seorang Oh Sehun. Jong-in mengbuskan nafas gusar lalu membuka pintu apartemen Sehun.

Jong-in berdiri kaku didepanya ada Sehun berdiri tegak menghadap kearahnya . Mendadak semua persendian Jong-in terasa lemas. Sudah hampir seminggu Jong-in berusaha menghindari Sehun melakukan percakapan seadanya dan pulang dengan larut malam mengabaikan semua peraturan pria albino itu.

"Kemana kau pikir akan pergi?" Kata Sehun mencegah langkah Jong-in yang berusaha mengabaikan pria itu.

"Kamar."pelan Jong-in membalas.

"Kemana sebenarnya kau pergi?"kaku suara Sehun selalu terdengar kaku saat berbicara dengannya. Jong-in berharap ada sedikit saja dalam diri Sehun kekhawatiran untuk dirinya.

"Kau perduli padaku?" Kata Jong-in berharap penuh. Jong-in masih enggan menatap Sehun takut akan reaksi yang diberikan pria itu. Takut semakin terluka.

"Kau tau. Semua orang tau kau tinggal bersama ku bagaimana aku harus menanggapi omongan orang lain jika kau berkelakuan buruk. Berhentilah membangkang dan pulang tepat waktu." Sebuah desah kesal terdengar dari Sehun. Jong-in semakin menundukan diri.

"Akanku usahakan."

"Kau harus tanpa bantahan." Jong-in berlalu tanpa menoleh. Dia lelah. Diam - diam Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, geram.

#####

"Ahh" ringis pria Tan itu. Dia bangun terlambat dan sekarang tangannya harus teriris ujung lemari tajam. Entah kenapa membuat tangannya berdarah. Jong-in menatap jam dinding kecil disudut kamar. Pukul 9 Jong-in mendesah kesal kenapa bisa dia terlambat. Dengan terburu-buru Jong-in menuju keluar kamar. Namun hening tak ada Luhan atau Sehun ini hari Minggu dan Luhan selalu rewel ingin dilayani. Jong-in berjalan menuju dapur mencari P3K. Begitu sampai disana matanya terpaku pada meja makan ada satu piring nasi goreng kimchi. Jong-in hapal betul ini buatan tangan sehun, pria itu memang pandai memasak dulu Sehun sering memasakannya makanan ini karena memang Jong-in menyukainya. Jong-in mendudukkan diri memandangi dengan wajah sendu. Dingin, masakannya sudah dingin. Bolehkah dia makan? Apa tidak akan apa - apa. Toh kadang - kadang dia makan makanan bekas yang selalu tersisa dimeja makan. Jong-in mengambil suapan pertama dan tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan sakit ditanganya.

"Tetap enak." Jong-in kembali melahap dalam suapan besar tanpa menyadari suara langkah mendekat.

"Se-sehun."suara Jong-in terbata menelan paksa makanan itu. Menatap gugup pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kupikir ini tidak akan ada yang akan memakanya lagi. Jadi ak- aku maaf." Jong-in menyembunyikan wajahnya lalu berdiri .

"Makan saja. Lagi pula Luhan tidak akan datang."

"Iya."

"Kau seperti tak pernah makan."

"Maaf." Sehun melangkah mengambil air mineral didalam kulkas.

"Berhentilah terlihat menyedihkan."nada yang keluar dari pria albino itu jelas adalah kemarahan. Yang tertahan, membuat Jong-in mengkerutkan kening bingung.

"Maaf."

"Kau tau akhir - akhir ini banyak sekali yang menghakimiku. Mereka bilang aku menyakitimu."

"Itu tidak be-"

"Tatap aku ketika BICARA!" Jong-in terkejut repleks melangkah mundur.

"Berhentilah terlihat menyedihkan Kim bersikap normal lah! Kenapa kau selalu saja." Sehun terdiam masih menatap Jong-in yang masih engga kembali membalas tatapannya 2minggu sudah hal ini terjadi. Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Makanlah yang benar dan berhenti membuat orang lain berpikir yang tidak - tidak." Sehun meninggalkan Jong-in dengan kebingungannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang - orang bahwa dia hanya membuat Sehun kesulitan. Jong-in kembali duduk di kursi memakan makanannya dengan rakus.

"Ini masih enak."

####

"Sehun..." Sehun berhenti mengetuk jarinya. Memberikan eksistensi pada seseorang yang tiba - tiba muncul dihadapanya.

"Aku ingin bicara serius."nada pria itu nampak sangat mendesak. Sehun menanggapi santai.

"Kau ingin kopi Kris? Kita sudah tidak berjumpa selama 1 bulan."jawab Sehun menawarkan. Kris mengelang kecil.

"Luhan bilang kalian akan menikah?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Bertunangan lebih tepatnya."

"Itu adalah berita baik." Kris menghela nafas. Menatap Sehun yang menanti alasan kedatanganya.

"Kau tau Chanyeol?" Sehun tak memberi komentar hanya saja raut wajahnya terlihat tak nyaman.

"Aku tau hal ini darinya. Kami berbicara tentang banyak hal dan telah menemukan jawaban yang baik antara kau dan Jong-in."

"Aku sepertinya tidak akan suka dengan bahasan ini."Kris tau Sehun paling tidak toleran dengan orang yang mengurusi masalah pribadinya tapi ini demi kebaikan Sehun juga Jong-in tentunya.

"Sehun. Sebaiknya suruh Jong-in berhenti dan pergi." Sehun mencicipi kopinya. Lalu melempar dengan keras cangkir itu kelantai hingga terdengar bunyi keras dan pecahan beling.

"Kau tak pernah mengurusi urusan pribadiku sampai sejauh ini sebelumnya." Geram Sehun.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Pergi!"

"Kau akan memiliki kehidupan sempurna, kau sudah mapan, kau punya Luhan dan kalian akan mengambil jalan kejenjang yang lebih serius. Tak seharusnya kau masih membiarkan Jong-in berada disekelilingmu. Com'n Sehun, kebahagiaanmu ada didepan mata."

"Berhenti mengatakan apapun Jong-in adalah urusanku bukan urusan Luhan, Kyung-soo, Chanyeol bahkan kau. Kuperingatkan kalian berhenti mengatakan hal itu!."

"Kau bukan anak kecil. Berhenti menjadi pendendam. Jong-in sudah cukup menderita!"

"Menderita katamu? Kau tak tau apa yang dia lakukan di belakangku. Dia bersenang-senang hingga larut malam dengan si sialan Park itu. Tak akan ku biarkan dia bahagia."

"Jika kau tidak melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Sebaiknya kau jangan menuduhnya. Jong-in tersiksa fisik dan mental. Kumohon Sehun kau sudah punya Luhan dan semua hal penting di banding seorang Kim. Ini bukan hanya tentang Jong-in tapi tentang kau. Hidupmu tak akan tenang jika kau terus hidup bersama orang yang kau benci."

"Pergi."

"Kau sudah terlalu jauh Sehun." Kata Kris dengan kecewa melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Sial"

####

"Jong-in setelah ini kau mau pergi kemana?" Ujar Baekhyun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jong-in yang berjalan satu langkah didepanya.

"Pulang dan pulang."

"Kau tidak pergi kerja?"

"Libur."

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku ingin mengajakmu melihat The Wish aku dengar Band mereka sedang mengadakan pertunjukan."

"Kau masih tergila - gila dengan Band jalan itu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi genit.

"Setidaknya mereka juga memiliki member wanita yang WOW."

"Kau saja. Aku lelah."

"Of course No..."

"Kau selalu tak terbantahkan."

Akhirnya disinilah mereka berada ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menonton penampilan The Wish. Baekhyun terlihat yang paling excited dengan pentolan grup jalanan ini diselalu tak pernah lupa untuk menerikan satu persatu nama personil seperti parsitipan lainya. Sedangkan Jong-in hanya mengikuti musik yang mengalun. Musik yang di mainkan beberapa tidak terlalu bernada Beat sebagian malah terdengar melow... Membuat Jong-in sedikit demi sedikit terbawa suasana...

Aku menunggumu dalam kegelapan

Bodoh seharusnya aku mengejar cahaya

Menunggu adalah hal terbodoh

We Damn Good Bye

Lirik terakhir dari lagu berjudul Good bye membuat Jong-in tiba - tiba ingin tertawa. Lucu bahwa lagu sedih bisa membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa selama ini aku telah membuang waktuku hanya untuk menunggu hal yang pasti. Aku pasti sudah termakan cinta. 'hati nuraninya berujar.

Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan Jong-in tentu saja khawatir pria itu lalu mengajak Jong-in pergi menuju stand makanan yang tersedia disepanjang jalan. Tapi entah bagaimana mana mereka berdua malah terjebak di sebuah kedai Soju dengan Jong-in yang sudah setengah sadar begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Bunyi apa itu?" Ujar Jong-in terganggu.

"Itu suara Handphone bodoh!"balas Baekhyun cekikikan menggapai ponsel yang berada diatasnya meja.

"Haloooh Baekhyun here?" Setelah itu pria itu tertawa lagi.

"Kenapa suaranya tidak berhentinya."kata Jong-in tersenyum lalu meminum Soju yang entah keberadaan kalinya ia teguk.

"Hey sippal itu Handphone yang berbunyi."

"Ponselku? Apa mungkin Sehun? Hwaa dia pasti menghawatirkanku." Dengan mabuk Jong-in menekan tombol jawab.

"Yeobo Hahaha" Jong-in tertawa kencang "seoooooooo!"

"Oi yeoboseo Sehuna?."

"..."

"Apa mabuk. Aniya aniya."

"..."

"Dimana? Aku juga tidak tau." Katanya bingung. "Tunggu apa ini The Wish... Baek kita di The Wish. Ah Molla."

"..."

"Molla. Aku pusing." Jong-in jatuh tak sadarkan diri tertidur diatas meja Soju sedangkan Baekhyun sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu. Hari memang sudah larut.

"Jongin pegang pundakku."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa? Ah Chanyeol hahah." Chanyeol hanya menggelangkan kepala lalu kembali memapah Jong-in. Bukan Chanyeol tidak ingin menggendong Jong-in hanya saja pria Tan itu tidak bisa diam benar - benar tidak bisa berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang senang berteriak - teriak membuat Chanyeol kepayahan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol lah yang menghubungi Jong-in dan begitu tau keadaan Jong-in yang tengah mabuk berat pria itu akhirnya menyusuri tempat-tempat di sekitar The Wish dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Jong-in dan Baekhyun yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Jong-in diam kau bisa jatuh."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah menjadi Sehun?" Seketika kaki Jong-in tak seimbang dan membuat dirinya hampir terjatuh dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkapnya.

"Lihat apa yang kubilang. Kau hampir jatuh."ujar Chanyeol tajam wajahnya terlihat garang. Jong-in kembali terkikis lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol gemas.

"Kau terlihat jelek saat marah." Lalu Jong-in memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat.

"Khamsahe..." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu tangannya mulai membalas pelukan Jong-in sebelum tangan lain menghalanginya lalu merebut Jong-in dengan paksa. Dilihatnya sosok angkuh Sehun dan tak lupa dengan seorang perempuan cantik yang tak lain adalah hyoojoo. Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"Uh. Bagaimana ini Sehun jadi dua." Kata Jong-in kebingungan berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat Sehun.

"Appoooo aish."kembali Jong-in berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Kau tidak usah bersikap kasar padanya." Kata Chanyeol. Sehun tak mengindahkan. Begitu lift akan terbuka Sehun sudah menyeret Jong-in.

"Apa kau tidak malu kau akan bertunangan dan kau masih membawa simpananmu naik keranjang mu."

"Sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi hidup orang lain."

"Oh maaf kalau begitu."

"Sehuna... Lepaskan! Appa!" Chanyeol yang melihat itu semakin geram.

"Apa kau tuli dia kesakitan!" Hyoojoo yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa mereka berdebat untuk seorang pembantu pikirnya kalut. Apa mungkin Jongin tidak seperti yang ia kira selama ini.

Ting lift terbuka. Tanpa balasan Sehun kembali menyeret Jongin.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu. Aku merasa lega untuk bisa membawa Jong-in pergi secepatnya. Jong-in juga sudah setuju." Tanpa diduga Sehun menghentikan lift lalu memberikan bogem mentah membuat Chanyeol yang tak siap tersungkur dengan mudahnya.

" Aku akan menyiksanya terlebih dahulu baru kau boleh menikmati sisanya. Kau itu hanya pantas mendapatkan barang sisa." Setelah itu Sehun kembali memasuki lift meninggalkan Chanyeol yang murka.

"Kau pulanglah." Kata Sehun pada Hyoojoo gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Meninggalkan pintu lift yang tertutup rapat dibelakangnya...

***"

"Untuk mendapatkan hal yang berharga, kau harus siap menghadapi tantangan bahkan jika harus melawan seorang monster sekalipun. Cobalah untuk menghadapinya. Sulit memang tapi kepuasan adalah nomor satu." Hyoojoo menatap pria yang berada satu lift, saat ini bersamanya. Chanyeol pria itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bingung Hyoojoo yang menyimpan banyak pertanyaan untuknya.

"Aku hanya tau Jong in itu pembantu." Hyoojoo membuka mulut setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil namun tak ada jejak humor dalam wajahnya.

"Maka teruslah berpikir begitu. Jika hal itu membuatmu lega. Kau dan aku dalam posisi yang sama. Dan kau harus berpikir bahwa musuhmu tidak ada apa - apanya di bandingkan dirimu. Itulah caranya bertahan."

Ting!

Chanyeol melangkah terlebih dahulu, menyisakan Hyoojoo dalam kebingungan.

"Jadi Jong-in ya." Senyum kecut tampil dalam wajah cantiknya.

Sehun menyentak kasar tangan Jong-in membuat pria Tan itu terjatuh karena kesadaran yang menipis. Hanya ringisan kecil dan tarikan nafas menderu yang mengisi suasana. Jong-in menggosok - gosok tangannya yang memerah seperti anak kecil sementara Sehun memperhatikan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau benar-benar melemparkan dirimu pada Chanyeol. Kau penipu yang handal. Kau ingin pergi dengan dan mempermalukanku? Yang benar saja." Sehun menghampiri Jong-in yang masih terduduk dilantai memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Lalu mencengkeram wajah Jong-in kasar.

"Kau manusia picik." Jong-in menatap mata Sehun berkaca - kaca.

"Sehunaa~ igo neomu apppayeooo." Tunjuknya pada Sehun. Sehun menatap pergelangan Jong-in dan membuat cengkramannya lepas. Lalu Jong-in segera memeluk Sehun erat.

"Sehun hangat."Jong-in tersenyum menatap Sehun yang masih menampilkan wajah keras. Lalu memeluk Sehun lagi.

"Berhenti jahat padakunya." Rengek Jong-in manja. Sehun melepas pelukan dengan paksa.

"Kenapa kau mabuk dengan Chanyeol!" Jong-in berusaha menggapai Sehun.

"Jawab!"

"Huh... Chanyeol? Uhhh tidak tidak bersama Baekyun aku bersama Baekyun hahah dan Sehunieeee... Chanyeol anii!" Jong-in kembali ke pelukan Sehun.

"Kali ini aku mempercayaimu. Jangan berpikir untuk merencanakan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol. Atau balasan akan menyusulmu." Ujar Sehun, membalas pelukan Jong-in.

TBC

Note : di chapter sebelumnya bagian terakhir itu maksudnya bukan ""Sepupu tercintanya yang menyeretku." Tapi ""Sepupu tercintamu yang menyeretku." Alis Sehun mau bilang kalau masalah antara Sehun, Jong-in dan Chanyeol itu D.O yang biang keroknya. Kenapa D.o karena dia yang udh masukin Chanyeol kemasalah D.o sama Sehun. Gtlah pokoknya.

Sorry dgn ff jelek ini.


	10. Chapter 10

Gak ada acara udat edit nulisnya juga beberapa jam sebelum tidur harap maklumnya

Tulisannya jelexxx 😭😭😭

Jong-in terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan . Harusnya dia bisa menolak tawaran Baekyun yang mengajaknya minum soju. Sedangkan faktanya sejak dulu, tubuhnya tak bisa toleran dengan minuman itu. Jong-in mengerang kesal, mengacak rambutnya brutal lalu tersadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang tak berada di ruangannya tapi ditempat yang tak asing dan sangat ia rindukan. Kamar Sehun, terselip perasaan sedih yang menyelimuti hatinya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak memasuki ruangan ini. Terlalu banyak kenangan disini yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu sulit dilupakan. Jong-in mencoba mengingat lagi hari pertama Sehun mengatakan betapa dia mencintai Jong-in. Saat dimana Jong-in sulit tidur dan suara Sehun membuatnya terlelap. Kenangan indah itu...

"Kau sudah bangun. Cepat keluar dan bersihkan dapur. Luhan akan datang setengah jam lagi. Dia pasti akan mengeluh lapar. Aku tak suka dapur yang kotor." Jong-in mengangguk gugup terlalu terkejut mendapati Sehun berada dihadapanya.

"Se- tuan. Kenapa aku ada disini." Kata Jong-in tanpa menatap Sehun. Sehun mendecih.

"Jika kau akan berakhir amnesia seperti ini. Berhentilah mabuk mabukan dan bersikap tidak rasional kemudian. Menyusahkan. Aku tidak tau dimana aku harus pergi untuk menyekolahkan kucing liar sepertimu."

"Apa aku berbuat sesuatu?"

"Kau hampir merusak pintu kamarku menendangnya semalaman sehingga aku harus tidur di sofa karena kau merengek ingin tidur dikasurku. Jangan banyak bicara lagi, bereskan dapur." Sehun berjalan memutar badan untuk pergi.

"Tuan." Sehun mendengus kasar.

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu."

"Benarkah, bolehkah..." Kilau mata Jong-in terlihat cerah dan bersemangat. Mungkinkah ini pertanda bahwa Sehun mulai memaafkannya. Bolehkah dia berharap.

"Hmm... Setiap kau memanggilku seperti itu. Aku merasa kau sedang mengejekku."

"Tapi aku tid-"

"Luhan sebentar lagi sampai. Bereskan dapur." Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jong-in yang tertunduk sedih. Masihkah Jong-in tetap bertahan? Sekarang Luhan adalah segalanya Kim, sadarlah.

#####

Hujan turun mengguyur SIU dengan begitu deras. Tatapan semangat Jong-in berubah menjadi lesu. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana alam bisa berubah - ubah seenaknya. Mengeluh tak membuahkan hasil pria Tan itu lebih memilih untuk menikmati guyuran hujan yang kian menderas. Beberapa kali hembusan nafas terdengar berat. Jong-in memainkan bolpoinnya asal mengetukkan ujung bolpoin kearah kepalanya. Berfikir keras sambil membolak-balik balikan lembaran koran dengan kesal. Tak ada satupun perkerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Kebanyakan lowongan kerja membutuhkan waktu yang sangat menyita. Dia bahkan tidak bisa pulang lewat pukul 8 belakangan ini. Walaupun semua kebutuhan makan dan tempat tinggal masih ada dalam tanggungan Sehun. Tetap saja sebagai seorang manusia yang masih memiliki otak. Dia bisa berkerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhanya yang lain tanpa melibatkan Sehun. Walaupun Sehun tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini. Hanya saja semua kondisi yang terjadi antara dia dan Sehun kini amat sangat jauh berbeda. Kini jongin hanya seorang pembantu yang meminta belas kasihan majikan. Tak lebih. Jong-in menelengkupkan wajahnya putus asa.

"Hey! Kau begitu tampak buruk bung." Seseorang menepuk pundak nya ringan. Jong-in mendongkak kaget dan mendengus kemudian.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Lay Hyung!" Pria itu hanya tersenyum lalu menarik kursi disebelah Jong-in.

"Minumlah." Jong-in mengambil cap kopi yang ditawarkan Lay. " Akhir - akhir ini kemana kau pergi. Xiumin dan Chen, mereka merindukanmu katanya."

"Aku hanya sedang tidak punya uang."

"Ehh hey! Apa kau pikir kami hanya ingin berteman saat kau punya uang. Menjijikan sekali pikiranmu. Walaupun kita hanya berteman selama 2 tahun tapi kau Baekyun, Xiumin dan Chen sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Jangan remehkan kita."

"Ughh jangan marah aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Lay mendengus.

"Eh kau sedang mencari kerja?"Kata Lay sambil melirik lembaran Koran yang telah banyak lingkaran spidol. Jong-in menggaruk kepalanya. Tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah menemukan yang cocok." Menggelang.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau berkerja diminimarket dekat tempatku berkerja. Kebetulan disana menerima lowongan untuk mahasiswa sepertimu. Disana kau di bayar perjam. Kau bisa menyesuaikan waktu kuliahmu dengan waktu kerjamu dengan nyaman.

"Benarkah? Akan ku coba." Senyum Jong-in mengembang.

"Geomaoyeoo Lah hyung." Kata Jong-in sambil memeluk Lay yang menepuk punggungnya berusaha menguatkan pria Tan itu. Tak perlu banyak kata untuk menjelaskan karena Lay tau yang terjadi dengan pria Tan ini. Kemalangan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Seluruh SIU juga tau Jong-in adalah kekasih tersayang Sehun. Dan melihat pria ini terluntang lantung Seperti ini, pastilah sesuatu terjadi. Dan Lay sudah tau ceritanya dari Byun Baek dan sebagai sahabat sudah sewajarnya dia ada disaat pria itu terpuruk.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Baekhyun!" Jong-in melepaskan. Pelukannya.

"Lay Hyung dia memberikan info tentang lowongan kerja."

"Bukankah sudah berkerja dengan tuan Oh. Lalu untuk apa lagi." Sinis Baekyun. Ah Jong-in sudah lupa, sejak kapan Byun Baekhyun si ceria berubah menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin berkerja."

"Kalau kau ingin berkerja kenapa tidak keluar dari perkerjaan pembantumu sekarang."

"Baekhyun!" Jong-in kesal karena Baekhyun membuka aibnya di depan Lay.

"Kenapa kau malu? Lagipula Lay sudah tau. Semua orang di SIU juga sudah tau kalau kau sudah jadi pembantunya tuan Oh. Sudahlah berhenti mempermalukan dirimu. Lagi pula sebentar lagi Sehun juga akan menikah dengan Luhan. Mereka akan membangun keluarga bahagia. Apa susahnya pergi lagi pula selama ini yang kulihat kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Sehun bukan Sehun yang dulu pahamlah kau bukan manusia bodoh kau punya mata. Dan seharusnya kau sadar bahwa Sehu-"

"Baekhyun cukup. Kau sudah melampaui batas!" Kata Lay menyela. Sementara Jong-in hanya menunduk.

"Tapi dia harus tau! Dan berhenti itu yang terbaik!

"Baekhyun!" Bentak Lay menyiratkan Baekyun tentang keadaan Jong-in.

"Aku tau seharusnya aku berhenti." Jong-in tertawa hambar.

"Oh shit aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk kasar. Jong-in maaf aku sudah muak melihatmu bersedih sepeti ini!"

"Tidak apa - apa aku mengerti. Sehun punya rencana hidup yang baik kedepannya. Aku bukan siapa - siapanya lagi. Mataku sudah lama terbuka untuk ini. Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin berusaha membayar hutangku pada Sehun. Setelah itu aku tak perduli lagi." Jong-in tersenyum lalu membereskan semua peralatan, memasukannya dengan terburu-buru dan pergi menghiraukan teriakan maaf dari Baekhyun dan panggilan dari Lay. Jong-in ingin tidur dia lelah. Air matanya mulai menetes pedih. Berjalan diiringi hujan, Jong-in merasakan kesakitan yang baru. Badannya bergetar hebat karena dingin dan rasa sesak dihatinya. Isakan isakan kecil mengiringi langkahnya.

"Bodoh!"

#####

Klik. Jong-in melepas sepatu basahnya tergesa - gesa. Memasuki apartemen Sehun, berharap pria albino itu tidak berada didalam dan terjebak ditengah hujan deras. Jong-in tidak ingin bertemu atau menatap pria itu. Baekhyun benar seharusnya Jong-in berhenti, Sehun punya kehidupan sempurnanya sekarang. Bagi Sehun seorang Kim bukan apa - apa lagi untuknya. Dia punya Luhan yang sempurna bahkan Jong-in mengakuinya dengan jujur bahwa dibandingkan dirinya. Kim memang bukan apa - apa.

Dengan tubuh bergetar Jong-in menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menonton tv dengan tubuh saling merangkul. Berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi Jong-in melangkah pasti melewati kedua orang itu. Mengabaikan panggilan Sehun yang berulang kali memanggilnya. Jong-in tak perduli. Sehun tak boleh melihat keadaan menyedihkannya. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah, apa lagi dengan adanya Luhan. Walaupun semua harga dirinya telah jatuh setidaknya berhenti terlihat lemah adalah langkah bijak.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar?" Jong-in sedikit meringis merasakan cengkraman kuat ditangannya. Sehun menatapnya tajam, seolah menyimpan kemarahan besar. Entah kenapa segala emosi bercampur dan ingin terluapkan menyerang tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jong-in melepaskan cengkraman Sehun.

"Jangan menyentuhku!' Raung Jong-in. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu!"langkah kasar Sehun terdengar mengikutinya dari belakang. Membuat Jong-in lebih gemetar. Dengan cepat Jong-in menggapai knop pintu dan masuk, sayang sekali seebelum pintu tertutup Sehun sudah terlebih dulu menahannya. Kali ini Sehun tampak dua kali lipat lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Pria albino itu membuka paksa pintu kamar Jong-in dan membantingnya dengan keras.

"Brengsek ada apa sebenarnya denganmu." Sehun menyeret Jongin dan melemparkan Jong-in keatas kasur. Sementara pria Tan itu hanya menunduk, menahan air matanya kembali turun. Heh, bahkan tanpa Jong-in tutupi Sehun dapat melihat seberapa berantakannya Jong-in. Sehun melangkah mengambil dua lengan Jong-in menariknya untuk membuat Jong-in dalam posisi duduk yang tegakl lalu kemudian Sehun menjongkokan dirinya dihadapan Jongin. Pria Tan itu masih enggan mendongkak kepalanya. Isakan yang tertahan mulai terdengar.

"Kenapa kau hujan - hujanan! Bodoh. Jawab aku, kau kenapa. Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini."Jong-in menarik tangannya pelan - pelan. Tapi Sehun menahannya dengan kuat seolah memberi tau Jong-in jika sekarang Sehun benar-benar marah.

"Luhan sedang menunggumu. Sebaiknya kau kembali." Kata pria Tan itu berusaha terdengar baik - baik saja.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan."

"Kumohon pergi!"

"Kim. Jong-in. Jawab aku sekarang!"Jong-in mengeram kesal.

"Bajingan apa kau tak punya mata hah! Aku baik - baik saja. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau perduli. Berhenti menyiksaku!" Raung Jong-in tepat dihadapan Sehun. Nafas putus - putus Jong-in terdengar menderu. Sehun melepas tautan tangannya kasar. Lalu berdiri angkuh.

" Menyiksamu sejak kapan? Apa kau gila aku bahkan merasa tak pernah melakukan apapun padamu. Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Jong-in terpaku pada jawaban yang Sehun berikan. Jadi Sehun tidak menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan? Padahal hati Jong-in sudah hancur lebur seperti ini. Terimakasih telah memperjelas semuanya. Memperjelas bahwa seorang Kim tidak berarti.

"Baekhyun benar." Mata Jong-in bertambah panas.

"Baekhyun," ulang pria albino, tangannya terkepal keras.

"Iya Kris benar, Chanyeol benar, Luhan benar dan D.o juga benar. Semua orang benar! Bahwa aku terlalu berharap. Sebesar apapun rasa cintaku padamu itu adalah kesalahan. Bahkan dunia akan membenciku jika aku tetap bertahan."

"Berhenti berkata omong kosong. Kau mempercayai mereka. Kau bukan seorang naif."tanggap Sehun dingin.

"Sehun sudah malam, ayo kembali ke kamar." Luhan. Muncul dengan raut dingin memandang Jong-in mencela.

"Kembalilah!"balas Sehun.

"Sehun bukankah besok kita akan mencari tempat pertunangan kita, kita harus bangun pagi bukan. Kau tidak akan membuat ku kecewa, kan."

"Iya." Balas kekasihnya singkat. Luhan mendengus. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun berlama-lama dengan rubah ini. Bisa berbahaya.

"Kau sudah janji akan memanjakan kulit hari malam ini. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan lilin aroma dikamar mandi. Kau tidak lupakan akan mandi bersama denganku." Jong-in mengigit bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. Belum lagi seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

"Iya." Balas Sehun.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Apa yang kau tunggu."

"Pergi sebelum aku hilang kesabaran."

"Apa?" Luhan sama sekali tak menyangka jika Sehun akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Semana Sehun yang selama 3 bulan ini yang sangar mencintainya. Luhan menekan amarah dan kekecewaannya.

"Apa kau tak mendengar tunanganmu mulai merengek heh," sela Jong-in berusaha terdengar biasa. Luhan mendengus beraninya dia mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tak apa melihat Jong-in menyedihkan seperti ini sudah membuatnya puas.

"Kau akan mencari tempat untuk acara pertunanganmukan," lanjut Jong-in menatap Sehun yang juga masih menatapnya. Jong-in menghela nafas.

"Lagipula aku ingin mengganti bajuku. Lagipula kalian pasti tidak akan nyaman berada di tempat kecil ini. Kembali ke kamar hangat kalian dan nikmati acara bercinta yang sempat tertunda itu." Ujarnya menatap Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kenapa penghangat disini mati. Apa kau bodoh hanya untuk melaporkanya padaku?"

"Tidak penting." Kata Jong-in santai.

"Jong-in!"bentak Sehun.

"Sehun ayo kita pergi. Untuk apa mengasihani orang seperti dia." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun.

"Aku memang pengemis." Balas Jong-in ringan.

"Menyedihkan. Ayo sayang." Ajak Luhan.

"Pergilah,"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Xi Luhan! Kesabaranku sudah habis." Bentak Sehun." Aku akan berada disini! Aku butuh untuk menenangkan Jongin." Sontak pernyataan Sehun membuat Luhan dan Jong-in kaget.

"Kau apa?" Ujar Luhan membola. Air mata mulai mengenang di ujung mata Luhan.

"Putuskan sekarang kau pilih dia atau aku!" Kata Luhan final. Jong-in merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, menunggu Jawaban apa yang akan Sehun katakan. Menunggu dan berharap. Mungkinkah masih ada harapan baginya untuk bersama Sehun.

"Aku memilihmu tentu saja. Sekarang kembalilah aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi. Aku menenangkannya agar dia tidak membuat masalah. Kau harusnya paham Luhan." Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam melirik Jong-in yang terdiam kaku. Setidaknya dia tak usah khawatir untuk sekarang. Luhan tau Sehun pasti akan selalu memilikinya.

TBC

Maafkan gue ya buat Nini tersyikyahh... Annyeonghijumuseo...


	11. Chapter 11

Foto-foto yang kau kirimkan padaku, semuanya masih ada di handphoneku...

Kankuakui, aku suka melihatnya, kan kuakui, aku merasa kesepian

Dan semua temanku terus bertanya mengapa aku tak muncul

Sakita rasanyatahu kau bahagia, yeah, sakit rasanya kau tlah lanjutkan hidup

Berat mendengar namamu saat aku tak melihatmu begitu lama

Seakan kita tak pernah ada, apakah ini dusta belaka?

Jika yang pernah kita punya nyata adanya, bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja?

karena aku tak baik-baik saja...

Jong-in masih termenung ditempatnya. Kini rasanya ia ingin bener - benar menyerah. Tapi, tidak! Rasa bernama cinta yang sialnya itu tak menghendakinya. Heran, meski tersayat ribuan kali kenapa kakinya masih berpijak ditempat yang sama, Oh Sehun. Dengan pria itu. Jong-in mengelang lesu menatap kepergian Luhan dan Sehun lalu menunduk dalam. Menahan genangan air mata yang siap merebak.

"Pergi ke kamar tamu. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." Jong-in sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Namun beberapa saat dia berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Jong-in berdecak.

"Aku tidak akan mengacau aku janji. Jadi tuan tidak usah khawatir kembalilah keruangan anda tuan." Kata Jong-in berdehem. Setelah melihat tatapan yang Sehun berikan.

"Pergi ke kamar tamu." Ulang Sehun kembali. Jong-in mendengus.

"Ini sudah malam bisakah kau per-"

"PERGI KE KAMAR TAMU SEKARANG!"Jong-in menatap Sehun terkejut lalu kedua tangan Jong-in terkepal. Dengan kasar Jong-in mendorong Sehun.

"Jika kau membenciku lakukan dengan keras jangan setengah - setengah aku tak butuh lagi simpatimu! Brengsek." Dengan wajah memerah Jong-in berjalan keluar, membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Jong-in melangkah tergesa - gesa, memasukan dirinya kedalam kamar mandi, tak lagi memikirkan apapun. Beberapa kali hembusan napas terdengar bergemuruh. Sisa kekecewaan masih terasa kental menyelimuti dirinya. Memejamkan mata erat dan mengelang kecil. Dia tak bisa terus berpura-pura lagi. Ini terlalu berat untuk dihadapi. Tapi mengapa? Menggapai pintu kebebasan itu sulit. Ragu, Jong-in masih merasa ragu dengan Sehun. Masih, masih banyak harapan besar untuk bersama Sehun. Enggan, Jong-in akan selamanya enggan meninggalkan Sehun.

Jong-in menenggelamkan dirinya dalam ketenangan. Memejamkan mata sejenak. Berusaha melupakan semua yang terjadi. Waktu bergulir, meninggalkan kedinginan dari air rendamannya yang tak hangat lagi. Segala sesuatu akan selalu ada batasnya untuk pergi. Dengan langkah lesuh Jong-in membasuh dirinya. Menggapai handuk dan menatap tampilan dirinya dalam cermin.

"Hey bodoh pergi saja, kau terlalu idiot untuk tetap tinggal." Bisik Jong-in menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tertutup embun. Setelah itu, Jong-in tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri dalam cermin.

"Tidak! Aku ingin tinggal. Aku-! brengsek brengsek brengsek! Aku ingin tinggal!" Teriak Jong-in pada bayangannya sendiri. Dan dengan kacau meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Hening sesaat...

"Bodoh kau bodoh Jong-in!"bisiknya lagi menatap cermin yang menampilkan dirinya yang tersenyum. Tak beberapa lama mata Jong-in menukik tajam. Dia benar-benar sudah seperti orang gila.

"Arggghh! Sialan!" Raung Jong-in.

PRANG! Darah darah segar mengalir dari telapak tangannya , membuat Jong-in terkejut disusul dengan Suara gedoran dan teriakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggelegar keras, membuat Jong-in bertambah panik. Dengan bergetar Jong-in melangkah mundur dari pecahan beling yang juga telah melukai kakinya. Tak begitu parah, mengambil napas berusaha terlihat biasa. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya merasa resah, dia hanya takut menghadapi Sehun yang masih berteriak-teriak diluar pintu.

"-gin Jong-in ! Buka sekarang!"dengan kemarahan mutlak Sehun akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran, Jong-in tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Dia mendobrak paksa pintu dan menemukan Jong-in yang tengah memantung menatap pecahan kaca. Jong-in mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun.

"Ini ak -aku tak sengaja terjatuh lalu semuanya terjadi. Aku akan membersihkanya dan mengatur ulang cermin dengan yang baru." Melepas tautan matanya dengan Sehun yang menatap dirinya tajam Jong-in dengan cepat berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa sepihan kaca yang tercecer di bawah telapak kaki telanjangnya dengan terburu-buru.

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat, menarik Jong-in berdiri dengan sentakan kasar, karena amarah tiba-tiba merasukinya.

"Apa ini? Kau terluka!"geram Sehun menatap luka ditangan Jong-in.

"Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Bukan apa-apa katamu! Aku tau kau pasti akan membuat masalah. Lihat! Sekarang kau telah menambah bebanku." Sehun berjalan menyeret Jongin keluar.

"Tunggu. Aku belum selesai membere-"

"Berhentilah, aku lelah sekali. Jangan melawanku terus." Lirih Sehun. Membuat Jong-in bungkam seketika. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap tatapan sendu Sehun. Beban? Iya tentu saja selama ini Jong-in hanya beban Sehun. Jika diingat - ingat rasanya dulu Jong-in bahkan tak pernah membuat Sehun benar - benar bahagia.

Sehun menyeret Jongin mendudukkannya dikasur. Dengan kesal menatap darah yang berceceran dilantai.

"Aku akan membersihkanya."ujar Jong-in melihat reaksi Sehun. Sehun memalingkan tatapannya pada Jong-in. Lalu mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir diatas ranjang.

"Gunakan ini untuk menahan lukamu. Jangan bergerak sebelum aku kembali." Guman Sehun lalu pergi.

Selang beberapa saat Sehun sudah Kembali dengan kotak P3K dan air hangat. Pria albino itu tak mengatakan apapun, tapi Jong-in paham dari gestur pria itu, bahwa sekarang dia telah membuat perasaan Sehun memburuk.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jong-in berusaha mengambil alih kotak P3K itu. Sehun tak mengindahkan ucapan Jong-in lalu mendudukkan dirinya disisi Jong-in. Meraih tangan Jong-in dan membersihkanya dalam air. Jong-in meringis, ini bener-benar perih Jong-in bersumpah. Setelah membersihkan tangan Jong-in, pria albino itu secara cekatan membersihkan sisa2 darah menggunakan kapas dan mengambil alkohol. Membuat Jong-in terkejut dan menarik tangannya cepat. Namun, Sehun menahannya.

"Kumohon jangan gunakan itu."

"Menangis saja, jika tak tahan. Itukan, keahlianmu."kata Sehun sinis. Seraya memberikan alkohol ketelapak tangan Jongin. Membuat pria Tan itu mengerang tertahan.

"Aku sudah menduga akan terjadi hal - hal macam ini. Kau tak pernah belajar untuk dewasa. Sedikitpun, tak pernah. Dulu dan sekarang sama saja. Kau tak pernah berkaca pada masa lalu. Berhenti bertingkah seperti ini. Kau selalu tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Melukai dirimu seperti ini. Hal ini membuatku semakin sulit untuk mempercayaimu. Belum beberapa menit yang lalu kau bilang takan mengacau, lalu lihat. Kalau mungkin aku tak tau tentang ini. Dan kau menyembunyikannya. Pada akhirnya semua orang akan tahu dan menyalakanku. Apa itu keinginanmu untuk membuatku tampak buruk bagi orang lain." Kedua manusia yang berada di ruangan itu, mulai dilingkupi aura tak menyenangkan. Jong-in mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Sementara Sehun masih menahan diri agar tak segera meledak. Ruangan ini penuh dengan emosi yang kian memuncak.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu. Sudah kukatakan aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Jadi jika kau merasa keberatan untuk sekedar menjagaku. Aku tak masalah karena aku masih memiliki satu tangan yang kuat dan kedua kaki yang bisa digunakan. Berhenti mengatakan jika aku masih terlihat buruk. Karena sekuat apapun aku dihadapanmu. Akan terlihat sama, aku tetap buruk." Sehun hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Pria itu dengan telaten membalut luka Jong-in dengan kain kasa.

"Ingat alasan kau masih disini. Apa yang dulu pernah kau katakan. Kau ingin aku kembali,kan? Padaku? Atau selama ini kau bertahan karena masih mengharapkan hartaku. Hah! Aku lupa kau sama sekali tak pernah mencintaiku, kan. Kau hanya perduli tentang hartaku."

"Kau tak pernah paham! Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sehun hanya tertawa. Membuat Jong-in tertunduk, Jong-in tau pernyataan apapun yang dia ucapkan hanya lelucon untuk Oh Sehun.

"Sehun kumohon. Aku mencintaimu." Jong-in menatap Sehun tepat kekedua matanya.

"Sehun jawab aku."ulangnya putus asa.

"Apa kau punya tawaran yang menggiurkan untukku? Jika aku menjawabnya?"

"Apapun. Aku akan menyetujui apapun yang kau perintahkan." Sehun

"Bagus." Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Lalu senyum terukir cerah dari wajahnya yang tengah kelam.

" Hancurkan Chanyeol untukku. Kau bisa?" Jong-in membulatkan matanya.

"A-apa?"

"Hancurkan hatinya, Jong-in."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Biar aku jelaskan. Chanyeol... dia terus mengusikku. Dia mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk. Dan dia juga membuat sepak terjang yang pesat untuk melawanku. Beberapa waktu ini, dia bahkan mulai mencuri bisnisku sedikit - demi sedikit. Kau tau alasannya?" Jong-in mengelang. Sehun menarik wajah Jong-in menghadapnya.

"Kau Jong-in. Kau. Bagaimana kau banggakan. Apa sekarang kau sedang berpikir untuk berhianat padaku." sinis Sehun. Jong-in menggelangkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak!"

"Apapun caranya buat dia jatuh dan mundur."kata Sehun tegas. Jong-in terdiam.

Chanyeol pria yang selalu ada saat dirinya susah, selalu menyemangatinya, tersenyum untuknya dan membuatnya tertawa. Jong-in tak sanggup melakukannya. Itu sama saja menyakitinya juga.

"A- aku akan membuatnya menjauhi dan tak mengusikmu. Aku akan berusaha berbicara padanya Chanyeol pasti mengerti. Aku..." Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menolaknya. Akhirnya inilah jawabanmu. Mengecewakan." Sehun berdiri tanpa menoleh pada Jong-in.

Jong-in meraih tangan Sehun.

"Tunggu~ aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukannya demimu, Sehuna." Ini kesempatan terakhir. Untuk Jong-in meraih kepercayaan Sehun lagi. Sehun berbalik menghadap Jong-in. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di mata Jong-in. Lalu membawa Jong-in dalam pelukannya. Jong-in menyesap bau Sehun yang sangat dia rindukan. Memejamkan mata, menikmati perasaan indah ini. Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Jong-in.

"Lakukan dengan baik." Bisik Sehun. Jong-in mengangguk pelan. Dengan begitu Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Akan tetapi, Jong-in masih mempertahankannya.

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini."

"Aku harus kembali. Luhan menungguku."

"Tidak! Kumohon. Sekali saja."

"Jong-in." Ulang Sehun. Jong-in tergagap melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan bertindak macam - macam. Tidurlah, Sehun mengecup keningnya pelan. Meninggalkan Jong-in yang mulai merasakan lututnya melemah dan terjatuh dengan butiran air mata yang mengalir deras isakan - isakan mulai terdengar. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa semakin sakit, melihat kembali Sehun pergi meninggalkan nya.

Sehun termenung menatap Jong-in dari celah kecil pintu. Dia mencengkram gagang pintu dengan keras. Hatinya teremas sakit. Hanya kakinya yang masih betah menapak. Sehun mengelang, bukan saatnya menjadi lemah. Dan dia akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan isakan Jong-in di belakang.

Siang beranjak sore, Jong-in menyimpan sepatunya dirak lalu melangkah masuk. Bernapas lega karena tak melihat Luhan. Dan, Jong-in pikir Sehun seperti juga belum pulang. Setelah menyimpan tas Jong-in mengambil penyedot debu dan mulai membersihkan apartemen Sehun dengan alunan musik yang ia putar dari MP4 pemberian Chanyeol. Ah mengingat pria itu, Jong-in dirundung kesedihan. Beberapa hari ini menghindari pria itu bukanlah perkara mudah. Dia bahkan selalu mengusir Chanyeol saat pria itu bersi keras untuk bertemu dengannya. Mengasari Chanyeol dengan verbal. Sudah berhari-hari juga Chanyeol selalu melemparkan tatapan sendunya saat bertemu dengannya, yang ia tutupi dengan senyum hangat, tapi Jong-in tau Chanyeol terluka. Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun marah, dia hanya mengganggukan kepalanya, mengerti. Jong-in menggelangkan pikiran tentang Chanyeol dia tak bisa selemah ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Ohh Sehun? Kapan kau-"

"Aku sedari tadi ada disini. Kau terlalu fokus melamun." Jong-in tersenyum kikuk. Sehun terlihat saat baik hari ini. Perkembangan yang bagus, Jong-in.

" Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kuliahku."

"Ada masalah?

"Ani ani... Hanya tugas, bukan masalah besar."

"Kau tidak akan melamun jika bukan masalah besar. Kemarilah~" Jong-in mengikutinya.

"Luhan tadi belajar memasak bersamaku. Dan cukup banyak. Jadi kau harus menghabiskan semuanya." Kata Sehun ketika merasa sampai dimeja makan.

"Apa Luhan pandai memasak."

"Semakin baik, kurasa. Jangan khawatir ini baik. Aku telah mencobanya. Duduk dan makanlah."

"Apa dia tidak akan marah." Sehun tertawa. Membuat Jong-in merasa amat bahagia.

"Dia bukan hantu yang akan memarahimu jika dia tau kau memakannya. Tidak, dia tidak. Makanlah."

"Terimakasih, Sehun Hyung." Kata Jong-in dengan gestur canggung. Jujur sudah terlalu lama baginya untuk kembali berinteraksi hangat seperti ini dengan Sehun. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan perannya menjadi pembantu.

"Kau memanggilku, Hyung? Bukankah kau tak suka memanggilku dengan embel-embel, Hyung. Apa kau merasa asing padaku."

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja. Terlalu lama bagi kita untuk bertindak seperti ini. Aku merasa gugup dan canggung."

"Hilangkan perasaan itu, aku tak ingin kau melihatku dengan pandangan asing itu. Makanlah." Sehun beranjak pergi, jejak hangat di wajahnya menghilang tergantikan oleh wajah dingin ya. Marah, Sehun jelas terlihat marah tapi Jong-in bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Pria itu memilih untuk mulai menyantap makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tidak buruk.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menyodorkan gelas kosongnya pada bartender yang kebetulan adalah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menyanggupi permintaan Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun mengerti akan keadaan Chanyeol, tentang bagaimana rumit kisah itu dengan sahabatnya, Jong-in. Mungkin Chanyeol juga butuh pelampiasan atas masalah ini. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jong-in yang terlihat murung beberapa kali, setiap pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Seperti ada sesewatu yang menahan Jongin untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tahu satu orang yang ingin melihat Jong-in tersiksa adalah Sehun. Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun hapal betul bagaimana hubungan mereka, meskipun Chanyeol teramat menyukai Jong-in tapi bagi pria Tan itu sosok Chanyeol adalah kakak dan sodara yang selalu ada untuknya sama seperti dirinya pada Jong-in. Dan bagaimana patahnya perasaan Jong-in untuk membuat orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga terluka seperti ini. Terasa benar-benar keterlaluan. Baekhyun akan membuat perhitungan kali ini dengan pria angkuh itu, Mr. Oh. Kehidupan sahabatnya bukanlah sebuah permainan yang bisa dimainkan seenaknya. Baekhyun sudah jenuh dengan semua ini.

"Tolong Vodka." Seorang pria mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol.

"Hanya Vodka, Kris Hyung. Dan kemana saja kau? Ngomong - ngomong?" Kris menggangguk kecil. Lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Bisnis. Sehun ingin menjauhkanku dari Korea."

"Aku tak sangka, Sehun sebenarnya adalah pria berdarah dingin." Sinis Baekyun lalu menyerahkan pesanan, Kris.

"Keadaan yang membuatnya begitu. Lagipula itu kesalahanku dia tak suka aku terlibat dalam masalahnya. Kenapa dengannya? Ini pasti bukan bisnis." Tunjuknya pada Chanyeol yang menelengkupkan wajahnya pada meja. Sambil bergumam yang tak jelas.

"Bukankah hanya ada satu nama yang membuatmu harus pergi? Dan membuat Chanyeol seperti sekarang. Ini karena Jong-in kan?"

"Begitulah." Desah Kris. Pria itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk. Kris tertawa.

"Abaikan dia, Hyung. Dia sedang berada dalam keadaan buruk."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya." Tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengisi kembali gelas kosong Chanyeol. Mengabaikan Kris.

"Berhenti membuatnya mabuk."cegah Kris.

"Apa kau baru mengenalnya? Kau taukan Chanyeol akan mengamuk jika tidak kuberi."

"Sehunnn~ brengsek. Dia tak perlu seperti itu." Cicit Chanyeol. Ia terbangun lalu menatap Kris. Kris hanya mendudukan kembali Chanyeol. Dan kembali pada Baekhyun. Meminta penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya aku mulai muak. Sehun pria itu aku tak tahu isi otaknya. Sepertinya dia menyuruh Jong-in untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Aku tahu maksudnya. Sehun hanya ingin menyiksa Jong-in. Pria itu pasti tahu jika Jong-in tak punya siapa-siapa dan Chanyeol yang selalu membantunya. Apa masalahnya. Dia tak punya keluarga, Hyung. Lalu apa tak boleh bagi Jong-in untuk memiliki sandaran. Sementara Sehun berada diatas penderitanya. Bersenang-senang. Ini benar-benar sudah tak sehat. Masalah ini bisa mempengaruhi psikologis Jong-in. Jika dibiarkan berlarut - larut." Kris termenung. Ucapan Baekhyun benar adanya. Jong-in dan Sehun harus dipisahkan. Sehun harus berhenti dengan dendam bodoh ini. Sehun harus melanjutkan hidup begitu pula Jong-in. Berputar-putar dalam masalah ini hanya akan membuat keduanya hancur.

"Kau benar... Aku, kau, Chanyeol mungkin Luhan. Kita harus segera memisahkan mereka. Tapi aku khawatir pada Sehun juga, Baek."

"Dia baik - baik saja, Kris." Baekhyun berujar sarkasme.

"Tapi..."

"Akan kucoba, sendiri."

"Apa yang kau akan lakukan, Baek. Jangan macam-macam. Terlebih dengan Sehun."

"Aku tak tahan melihat Jong-in seperti ini, setiap hari murung. Seharusnya sebagai seseorang yang dia anggap kakak. Aku bisa menjaganya. Dulu dan sekarang aku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah karena tak mencegah Jong-in dan Sehun bersama. Hal bodoh itu! Membuatku pusing!" Kris terdiam. Dia paham. Tapi ada dua pihak yang juga harus ia pikirkan. Seandainya Kris adalah dukun mungkin ia akan bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Jadi ia tak usah berpusing ria seperti sekarang. Hah. Menyebalkan.

"Kris!"seru Chanyeol.

"Hi Yeol. Aku Kris." Baekhyun hanya memutar mata. Menggelang geli.

"Kris tolong aku."

"Kau seperti bocah idiot, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

"Aku tahu kau hanya sedang mabuk." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mabuk karena Jong-in tak ingin melihat ku."bisik Chanyeol terlihat menyedihkan. Kris menepuk bahunya.

"Oh ayolah Chan, kau terlihat bukan seperti dirimu." Kris berusaha menghibur. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tulus pada Jong-in. Seharusnya Chanyeol yang bertemu lebih dulu dengan Jong-in. Harapan kosong Baekhyun.

"Setelah sekian lama, ahkhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang berarti dan hanya dalam beberapa menit dia menjauhiku tanpa sebab. Bukankah itu kejam. Seharusnya dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi dia hanya berjalan pergi dan meninggalkanku." Bisik Chanyeol. Seketika air matanya mengalir, Chanyeol semakin menunduk wajahnya. Tiba - tiba Chanyeol terjatuh kearah Kris dengan posisi seperti berpelukan. Kris menyangganya menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Untuk sekarang lupakan dulu Chan," Kris menepuk - nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Bantu aku, Kris." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol tertidur.

"Sepertinya tanggung jawab Chanyeol aku berikan padamu." Kris mendengus.

"Dia sahabatmu, kan?"

"Bukankah? dia juga sahabatmu, Hyung."

"Kita tak sedekat itu untuk dipanggil sahabat."

"Chanyeol bilang kalian teman dekat semasa Senior High' School."

"Oke baiklah dia memang temanku, aku hanya malas membawanya. Kau tau dia bukan anak kecil. FYI, tanganku mulai kram. Dia benar-benar tumbuh dewasa, adik kelas bodohku yang satu ini."

"Baiklah baiklah kita bawa bersama - sama setelah aku membereskan ini."

"Sehun kapan kita akan mencari tempat untuk pertunagan kita, ini sudah beberapa kali kau menundanya." Keluh Luhan menaiki mobil dengan kesal.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini, kan? Aku tidak benar-benar sengaja untuk menundanya. Jika kau mau, carilah sendiri. Aku sudah menyarankannya, sejak awal." Sehun menyalakan mobil dan meninggalkan perusahaanya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang terbuka. Menghirup udara malam.

"Apa aku tak lebih penting dari urusan perusahaanmu?"

"Dengar Lu, apa selama ini pengorbanankupun belum cukup. Dulu kau pergi lalu kembali dan aku menerimamu kembali. Aku tak pernah protes dengan kesibukanmu dan pemintaanmu. Hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini kau terus merengek dan seakan-akan aku pria kejam yang selalu mengabaikanmu. Kau tau sendiri perusahaanku sedang mengelar peluasan besar - besaran dan ini bukan hal yang bisa kuabaikan begitu saja. Mengertilah." Mendengar serentetan kata - kata Sehun yang terkesan memojokkannya, Luhan hanya tetap mengalihkan tatapannya kearah gelapnya langit.

"Dan inipun sama halnya. Ini bukan masalah sepele ini tentang hubungan kita."

"Ini hanya pertunangan Lu, kita tahu hal ini tidak terlalu darurat untuk dilakukan."

"Aku tahu tapi aku tengah khawatir!"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan...?"

"Kau jelas tau apa yang membuatku tak nyaman kim-"

"Jongin?"ujar Sehun seketika memotong ucapan Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap geram.

Jong-in mengayunkan kakinya pelan. Menunggu bis terakhir yang akan membawanya pulang. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan 2 wanita lagi yang tengah asik mengobrol, menunggu bis. Jong-in memikirkan kembali ucapan Baekhyun siang tadi di SIU. Baekhyun mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti dan dia yang akan bertanggung jawab. Jong-in sama sekali tak paham apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Hanya saja, kadang Jong-in juga takut Baekhyun melakukan hal yang gegabah. Pria itu memang sangat menyayanginya. Cita - cita Baekhyun adalah memiliki seorang adik, namun sayang hal tak pernah terjadi. Dan Jong-in rasa Baekhyun adalah kakak terbaik di dunia.

"Jong-in..."

"Oh! Sehun?" Jong-in berdiri dengan terkejut.

"Masuklah." Perintah Sehun. Membuat Luhan geram.

"Sehun apa kau tak salah?"

"Lagipula kita satu tujuankan."

"Tapi, biasanya kita tak menawarkan tumpangan padanya. Ini pertama kalinya dan aku, wow! terkejut." Luhan tertawa masam diakhir.

"Aku akan menunggu bis, terimakasih atas tawarannya." Jong-in tersenyum dengan gugup lalu melangkah mundur. Tapi kembali tatapan itu, tatapan Sehun yang ia berikan saat di ruang makan tempo hari terlihat lagi. Jong-in bisa merasakan emosi meletup-letup yang Sehun sembunyikan dari kilatan matanya.

"Masuk Jong-in."

"Aku-"

"Sekarang!" Setelah mendengar suara tak mengenakan Sehun dan tontonan kedua wanita yang bercengkrama tak jauh darinya. Jong-in menarik napas dan membuka pintu penumpang. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan canggung. Luhan tertawa.

"Sehun ada apa ini. Kau membuatnya disini. Oke aku yang keluar. Luhan mulai membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Keluar dari sini dan hubungan kita berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu." Luhan menatap Sehun terperangah. Sehun hanya memasangkan kembali seatbelt yang terlepas. Pemandangan itu tak luput dari pandangan Jong-in. Luhan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membuat Jong-in terluka.

"Lu, maaf aku terlalu keras padamu hari ini. Ok." Sehun memberikan senyum. Membuat Luhan merenggut kesal lalu memberikan ciuman singkat disudut bibir Sehun. Pria albino itu berdehem lalu kembali ketempat duduknya. Sementara Luhan tersenyum puas menatap Jong-in yang kini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar.

"Bungkusan apa itu Jongin."

"A-ah. Ini Coat."

"Kau berbelanja."

"Ani. Ini dari Kris Hyung."

"Kris?"guman Sehun.

"Kau bertemu Kris, dimana?" Sela Luhan.

"Disekitar SIU." Jawab Jong-in singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya."

"Hanya mengobrol biasa." Sehun menatap Jong-in dari sepion dengan curiga, membuat Jong-in mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tak ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Sehun sarkasme.

"Ani..." Katanya ragu.

"Bagus."

Luhan berhenti dipersimpangan jalan karena tiba-tiba orang tua pria itu menghubunginya. Menyuruhnya untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan, sehingga mau tak mau Luhan harus hadir. Pria itu memberikan ciuman dan pergi. Apa yang Jong-in harus lakukan lagi pula Jong-in sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Kini tinggal Jong-in dan Sehun berada dalam keheningan. Sehun nampak serius mengemudikan mobilnya. Setelah percakapan tentang Kris. Jong-in merasakan ketegangan yang aneh dari Sehun. Dan Jong-in berusaha menganggap semuanya baik - baik saja.

"Ini bukan kearah yang seharusnya, kan?" Sehun tak menjawab, pria itu masih serius menyetir.

"Sehun? Ada ap-?"

"Kita sampai." Jong-in menengok keluar. Terkejut.

"I-ini kan..."

"Ada masalah? Kau sering kemari bukan. Bersama Chanyeol. Kau lapar, kan." Sehun keluar tanpa menunggu Jong-in.

"Apa kita akan makan disini. Maksudku kau?"ini restoran class standard, dan itu bukan standard Sehun. Meskipun Chanyeol yang hampir setara Sehunpun menyukainya, untuk Sehun rasanya kurang nyaman. Dan Jong-in sangat terkejut bahwa Sehun tahu kebiasaan dia dan Chanyeol yang sering datang kemari. Dari mana? Kenapa?

"Hmm." Jong-in terdiam melihat Sehun yang mulai memasuki kedai kecil itu.

"Kau tak ingin masuk." Jong-in terkesiap lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri Sehun.

Setelah mereka memesan tempat dan buku menu. Sehun mulai memilah - milah makanan. Sementara Jong-in memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Semua orang tak berhenti menatap Sehun penuh minat. Terlebih dengan penampilan Sehun dan mobil mahalnya yang terparkir apik di depan. Walaupun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tapi kedai ini tetap ramai peminat. Jong-in mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada Sehun. Pria itu begitu sempurna dan Jong-in semakin merasa kecil untuk berada disampingnya. Dia tak boleh egois untuk membuat seseorang seperti Sehun tetap disampingnya.

"Jong-in."

"Iya."

"Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi."

"Oh." Sehun menatap tajam Jong-in.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau." Tatapan Sehun melunak.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau semakin terlihat sempurna dan aku merasa semakin mengecil bila dekat denganmu."

"Pesan makananmu."

"Luhan sangat beruntung."

"Jong-in!"

"Wow Jong-in. Aku pikir tadi bukan kau." Seseorang menepuk pundak Jong-in pelan.

"Ini aku nuna."

"Apa kau kemari dengan pacarmu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu, setelah mendengarkan perkataan wanita yang sedang bercakap dengan Jong-in. Menatap Jong-in.

"Chanyeol temanku, nuna."

"Benarkah tapi kau sangat mesra denganya. Lalu siapa ini." Jieon menatap Sehun tertarik. Sementara Sehun tetap menatap Jong-in yang terlihat gugup.

"S - Sehun Hyung ini Jieon nuna pemilik kedai ini dan Jieon nuna ini Sehun Hyung dia..." Jong-in menatap tepat kedua mata Sehun. " Dia... Atasanku." Setelah itu Jong-in menggalihkan tatapannya.

"Oh Senang bertemu dengan-"

"Tolong pesanan, makanan kami dipercepat." Kata Sehun membuat Jieon menggangguk kikuk lalu berpamitan pergi.

Setelah kejadian itu tak ada lagi percakapan yang dilakukan keduanya hingga tiba diapartemen.

Sehun melangkah masuk diikuti Jong-in dibelakangnya. Pria itu tampak banyak bicara langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sehun."Jong-in memanggilnya sebelum pria itu menutup pintu.

"Hmm"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak."

"Boleh ak- aku memelukmu. Hanya sebentar." Kata Jong-in menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun menghembuskan napas. Melangkah mendekati Jong-in lalu melingkarkan tangannya.

"Jong-in kenapa kau jadi selemah ini. Kau selalu menundukkan wajahmu. Kau masih Kim Jong-inkan." Jong-in hanya terdiam dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya ingin menangis dia memang menyedihkan sekarang. Jong-in mendorong Sehun hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Aku sudah bilang akan memelukmu sebentar." Jong-in mundur sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat malam." Katanya sebelum berbalik menyisakan Sehun yang menatapnya.

" .In" ejanya

"Selamat malam." Balas Sehun pada bayangan yang menghilang.

TBC

"


End file.
